K: The Queen of the Slates
by Vanaiel
Summary: There is a legend between the seven kings told first by the Golden King: "Behind the scenes of the Slates there is a Queen bestowed with the knowledge from where our Swords of Damocles absorb their power, the Silver King might be the First but the Golden in Purple Queen guards the seven kingdoms that we possess with her all mighty Sword of Theocles." But it's only a legend, is it?
1. The Intruder

In Shizume City there is the legend of the Red Monster of whom anyone who wants to be his comrade are often burned by red flames as his hair but those who had passed the test survive and gain power. That legend is now broken…

CHAPTER 1. THE INTRUDER

-3 weeks after the Mihashira Tower Infiltration-

Outside Scepters' 4 headquarters a merry figure is staring at it with content, expectating the right time after all this two years and four months of being away. The situation has made her come home earlier than expected and seeing the headquarters again made her heart squeeze a little. Without hesitation she looked over and crossed the street towards the main gate.

"I am telling you, the intruder is a girl in a blue dress merrying around with everybody. Awashima-san has asked for reinforcements because no one can actually trap her." Hidaka was explaining himself to his comrades while running in the corridors. No one was believing that a simple girl could be making this much trouble to Scepter 4 in his own home. "Apparently she has made it out of the kitchen and is heading upstairs alredy, hurry up!"

"Hey, wait there!" Fushimi was yelling towards where they were gathering on the upper levels and sent his knives flying to the intruder. "Tsch…" she just smiled and moved as quickly to deflect them with her arms.

"It is a girl, so beautiful and gorgeous!" Hidaka indicated watching the smiling figure deflecting his superior attack and watching them with desbelief, she mocked them with a smile and sending all the boys a kiss, then making a turn with her dress so she disappeared. "Beautiful!" Some of them were dazed with that image.

"Hey, scumbags, we should be going against her, not falling for her, get a grip and hurry! She is heading to the Captain's HQ!" Shouted Fushimi and all of them run for her. "There is no way she can pass through Awashima-san" thought Fushimi with a twisted smile and they cornered in a corridor upstairs just a few doors away from the Captain's office.

"You are cornered, you shall not go ahead, by the laws and trespassing our HQ you should be arrested, Awashima, battou" the right hand of the captain took out her sword and send her lethal attack against the girl who only smiled once again and dissappearead in thin air appearing behind her attacker. "What? A strain?" She said and everyone was impressed for a second but the girl moved faster and run forward to the main door that was her goal. "Oh, no you don't" Awashima grabbed her by the back bun of her dress and tried desperately to seize her, but she kicked her many times until the bun was dismanteled and the lace broken, being left at Awashimas hand perplexed. "You can not GO in there!" She yelled but the girl opened the door.

At the end of the room ,behind his enormous desk, was this man in silver glasses with a serene smile on his face doing a jigsaw puzzle of the Eiffel Tower, he did that gesture of accomodating with his two fingers his glasses and watched the strange picture on his door. All his men were overflowing from it with Awashima trying to grab that girl that smiled up.

"Reishi!" She yelled and all his clansmen fall to the floor in desbelief. Was it a sister thay haven't heard of? What the heck was going on? "Reishi! My flight was earlier for three hours so I decided to surprise you coming to your headquarters, I was really trying to impress you with lots and lots of efforts but I was cornered and…yoooiii you are doing an Eiffel Tower? Why so? "

Munakata Reisi was the leader of Scepter 4 and also the fourth and Blue King. Without impressing himself, he stand up and watched that girl trying to decipher the picture and the person as he always did.

"Sir, we tried to stop her, but she would not listen to reason at all and…" Awshima tried to explain but he arose his palm.

"Order Hikari-chan." The girl smiled and laugh, Munakata closed his eyes in desbelief."Everything is all right, Awashima-kun, everyone get back to work and fill reports from last nights intervention.

"But, sir…" Fushimi tried to intervene but was no use, that calm expression of the Captain was always not what it seemed.

"Hikari-chan, give me ten minutes.

"Hai!" She yelled making a full turn and she went to the window and made a smirk towards the captain.

"Hikari-chan use the door." Too late, she jumped from the window four floors to the ground with gracious reflexes and began to run around the front gardens of the headquarters. His clansmen were in shock and tried to understand the situation but there was no use. "Awashima-kun please see that everything is settled, I will be off for the rest of the day, call my PDA if there is a true emergency, if not I count that you can handle it with Fushimi-kun, understood?"

"Yes, sir, but may I ask where are you heading?

"I have a lot to be told about order and probably be scolded, you see a picture and description of the actual Eiffel Tower is better than a jigsaw puzzle when it is told by someone who has actually been there. See as you may fit to resolve the inconvenience of yesterday.

Munakata headed to the same window where she jumped and saw that girl almost his age smelling flowers with the wind moving her long, shy purple hair, sure she was noisy but a noisy that calmed his heart. Sure he will be scolded but he was hoping not until tomorrow after the reunion. He found himself smiling like knowing that was not going to happen and climbed the window.

"Sir!" But it was hopeless he jumped through the window too. Way to maintain order… Fushimi and Awashima saw from the window how their king headed towards the girl and put a hand on her back startling her. They heard her laughing and greeting her until she stopped and saw those violet eyes that were always trying to suck her away. They kissed. Fushimi and Awashima opened their eyes in desbelief, not a sister, not a friend, but a girlfriend! They spotted them going out the headquarters dominion without giving credit to what just had happened.

What they did not know was the impact of the truly nature arrival of Hikari because long ago it was said that where Kings may born let Queens be shadows of its reign, she came back to watch over the fragile kingdom that was about to collapse.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, I know that some may found the chapter a little off but I guarantee you that after chapter 4 everything will be settled, first I wanted to show how simple and what kind of relationship Hikari-chan and Munakata have to pass next to the dose of kingly power this world offers._

 _Keep reading, give it a shot and Thanks!_

 _Enjoy the reading, Vanaiel_


	2. Jigsaw Puzzle

CHAPTER 2. JIGSAW PUZZLE

"Well, the Captains personal life is a secret even beyond his closest subordinates that have already gone to his parents house.

"That's right, Fushimi and Awashima-san have gone to the Captains parents house, at least that is what I'd been told.

"Even the Captain has a girlfriend, who could have known, she was so beautiful.

"Hidaka stop being a crybay.

The rumor had being spread all over Scepter 4 since the day before and furthermore with the realization that Munakata Reisi, the former Captain and Blue King did not spend the night at headquarters. The mistery behind the rude infiltration of that girl that called their superior with such formality was a headache to his subordinates, like Awashima who felt left behind on that matter, not that she really cared, but couldn't stop thinking about the inappropiate manner of entering of that girl, it was infuriating. Fushimi and her entered the Captains office to fill him with yesterdays actions on the field at night and found him talking with the same purple haired girl that was siting on his desk with such familiarity that itched both of them.

"Sir!

"Oh, Awashima-kun, Fushimi-kun, good morning." The girl stepped out of the desk and smiled to them. "Let me introduce you to my fiancé, Hikari Mei.

Fiancé, that word sprang on their heads with a burst, but the girl made a vow to them. "Very pleased to make your acquaintance, sorry for the troublesome me of yesterday but I was excited of surprising Reishi-kun with all my might and you were on the way. Sorry."

"So much for a straight forward." Said Fushimi and the girl jumped infront of him smiling taking his glasses. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

"Wow, you really are a cute one, Saruhiko-kun, so handsome!" He looked at her startled and she smiled back. "Reishi, can I be at his service today, please?

"What? No way!" But Munakata arranged his glasses and agreed to the request with that irritating all knowledge smile of his."But sir!

"Yahoo!" She yelled and took him by the arm taking him outside of the office. "See you at dinner, Reishi!

"She really is spirited." Said Awashima when they were gone.

"You have no idea." Munakata responded and entered to the official state matters with his right hand right away.

* * *

"Would you stop being so annoying?" That girl was making him feel so furious while staring at him like trying to remember all his features.

"Give me a task to do and maybe with that I will stop staring like a cat at you." She said, but he ignored her and continued searching for more leads on Jungle around the missions on the app. The hours passed.

"Since when do you now the Captain?" He asked after walking out for some lead with her as a shadow and learning that she was really at her service. She was no Scepter 4 member, she was no police officer, she seemed really weak and someone that could be a pain in the ass to protect, but he remembered yesterdays performance and knew that was her outside look, not the real one. They walked through the city stopping at an ice cream factory where surpisingly she stepped out with two ice cubes, one for him and that annoyed him more, it was of his favorite flavour.

"High school. But backed then I was girlfreind to another guy.

"Oh, I see, not interested.

"But you should, his name was Mikoto Suoh…" for a fraction, just a fraction of a moment he saw a defiant color in her violet eyes that remembered him of Munakatas eyes when he was watching everyone else like he already knew the answer, but just was showing off his all mighty knowledge to make you fill inferior. Annoying and irritating.

"Not interested.

"Yeah, I guess so, should not matter when your ex boyfriend flame power is killed by the sword of the man you intend to marrry. Well, I have met Munakata for a very long time but until college we started dating and a year after graduation day he proposed, then he became king and we have been separated for work so the ceremony has been posponed indefinitely…

"You know he is a king?

"Of course I do, I know all its perks and legends, all the folklore, all that maybe even he does not know, that Mikoto did not know…

 _"She still cares about Mikoto._ " He thought for himself and watched her walk passed him, what she said about knowing some things that even those two kings wouldn't imagine stayed within him making him uneasy of the situation. Just by looking her silhouette scissored to the horizon made his heart flunk. _"Who the hell is really this girl?_

"Saruhiko-kun, are you coming?

"Do not boss me away, you brat! You are at my service, remember?

"Is Hikari-kun! I am older than you, show some respect!

"Whatever, brat!" She saw him with anihilating eyes. How could a rebel girl with so few aspects to admire could have been Mikoto's girlfriend and now fiancé of the Blue King, there should not be a coincidence that she went out with two former kings of the world blessed by the Dresden Slates. He thought. "I will discover you, brat!

"You may try." She said aloud like reading his mind and went out running towards the adress of the lead upon Jungle that they were investigating.

"Wait there! Come here now, you brat!" And he followed her into the crowd.

* * *

"How was it with Fushimi-kun today?

"Interesting, he says he will discover me after I told him that I dated Suoh-kun

"Do not want to talk about tha obnoxious guy again." He said with calm but she knew her better than anyone else.

"We have not talked about him…" she placed the salad on the table and the fried rice with vegetables." Okay, well for now we can eat and discuss how his death is affecting you.

"Mei, is nothing.

"Munakata Reisi, you know I KNOW better.

"That is why you came back?" She smiled and he returned it and both started eating politely.

"I came back because of the death of a king, surprise to me when I watched it was by your hand.

"We could not have another incident as fourteen years ago." They exchanged sparkling looks.

"No, of course we couldn't, could we?

Silence on the table.

"So, that is why you returned, my beloved?" He watched her eat so orderly her vegetables and arranged his glasses in his common way. Waiting and expecting even he knew there will not be any response.

"Eat or it will get cold.

Mei was washing the plates and putting order on some other things on the apartment while listening to the conversation next door of Munakata with his associate Awashima about a Homra involvent in an operation to find Jungle, she got cut with a knife for being careles.

"Damn." Said and washed the cut on the sink, but a gentle pair of hands pushed a towel over and pressed on the wound. They faced each other without a word but instead they count over. "One, two, thrre, four…ten" he took up the towel and the wound was gone. "I hate to wait." She said.

"Waiting is perseverance of patience." And she closed her lips with his before he could say something else, the water was left running until with a little display of power by him the key was closed and they left for their room in the middle of a kiss.

" You know exactly why I came back, don't you?" She said on his embrace falling asleep.

"It is nothing, Mei-chan" He repplied watching over her.

"Who knows better than the burden to kill a king than me…Reishi-kun" and she said nothing more that night and watching over the night from his bed towards the window the rain began to fall and with its soothing sound he fell asleep. He had already said before that the burden of killing a king should be brought to him, he was ready, but with her around his arms something shivered inside, she csme back because of the meaning of that cursed burden, but he called it off by not thinking about it anymore, he was the Blue King and his cause was pure.

* * *

 _I love K Project if you like so far give a review. Enjoy the reading. Vanaiel_


	3. Izumo

CHAPTER 3. IZUMO

The best creppés in the whole world are in Paris and maybe that little coffee bakery shop in the middle of Shizume City crowded with their fans like her waiting for the frappé + creppé combo of cherries, mocka, nutella and a bit of a secret recipe. She had missed out this place since the first day off in Paris two years ago but finally she could come back and be delighted with its new flavours. Mei was waiting her order when she noticed that accent in the middle of the noise within the coffee shop, she went towards the man speaking and smiled happily.

"Izumo-kun!" She yelled greeting him and he smiled behind his glasses.

"Mei-chan? You have come back already?" He said and waited for their orders together. They sat outside with the sun bathing them, it was a fine day to find old friends.

"I heard about Suoh and Tatara-kun, I am so sorry, Kusanagi-san." She said looking at her hands, saying it was even harder than remembering it all over again. Izumo put a hand on hers and smiled shaking his head.

"Nothing was your fault. We have a new king now.

"Anna." He nodded. "How is she dealing? Is it hard for her as for Suohs' first time with his powers?

"She is a remarkable kid.

"Yeah, with a speacial ability over things and emotions, her red sure is beautiful and strong." He smiled."I do remember you know? From time to time, I even watch Totsukas films he gave to me when I walked out, just for the fun of seeing them…" but she shook her head and said too aloud. "Izumo-kun, please tell me about your trip to Germany, tell me what you found out, something useful?

"Is this Mei-chan asking or the fiancé of the Blue King…." He gaze upon her behind his glasses trying to read her expression but them both laughed and started chatting about Paris and Germany and so many things trivial to their cause.

"Sure you had advetures, Izumo-kun." But now she put her serious look and finished her frappé on one final zip." Now tell me, do your girlfriend could be concerned watching you with another woman on this fine day?

"Girlfriend? Do not be silly, Mei-chan, I am as alone as the bar I handle." He blushed putting a hand behind his back laughing.

"Girlfriend, aka Seri-chan." He gulped and watched over another way than her eyes, she laughed loudly and order a new coffee." Two double espressos with a two vodka shot, please, this guy is going to chat with me until my curiosity is satisfied.

"Well, there you go… nothing escapes you, right, Mei-chan?" She smiled mischivelously and nodded."Well, what you want to know?

"I want to know everything that Munakata-san, Fushimi-san and Awashima-san cannot tell me in the open, not for lack of confidence, but because maybe my Scepters 4 relationship is not as I liked it to be…

"Regarding?

"Tataras' murder, Yashira Ishiro descending, Jungle, Mikotos' death and Munakatas involvement, ah and also the Black Dog and the other new Silver clansmen, as I said, EVERYTHING from friend to friend.

"So lively as always I may say.

"You have no idea, Izumo-kun.

"Wanting to relearn something that you already know?" He smiled ceasing to resist to her request.

"Just want to hear from a person who actually lived every and each one of those time in real life and not by a monitor or a cellphone, that is all." She arranged her hair in that way Kusanagi knew to well and sighed.

"Well, where to begin… probably with December 7th, it was our Princesses birthday the very next day…

Two more coffees, two changes of restaurant, one salad, three pizzas, four desserts, four plates of sushi later they were walking on the park near Shizume downtown finishing their story and Homras involvement in all of the activities and illustrated Mei on all the things he knew about Scepter 4 so far.

"Yeah, I know Munakata is watching over the Slates… apparently he is absorbed by them, sure you have heard from Awashima-san that he says the burden is a nothingness to be worried about but…

"Do not sweat it, Mei-chan, sure is nothing as he says and as I recall she said he is at his top level.

"Yeah.

"When you say it like that you remind me of 'him'." They both smiled. "He really cared about you even when he learned about Munakata-san and you.

"It was not the only traiterous thing to happen to him between Homra and the blues…

"He never blamed Fushimi, as he said to him, there are no reasons…

"Just what you really WANT to do, yeah, I recall the same words said to me." She sighed looking up to the sky. "At least his red remains within someone he cared.

"Mei-chan, next time come to the bar, Anna will be so happy to see you again.

"Sure!" She said lifting up her spirits. "Maybe I can come, have a drink and take her to that theme park in the bay she likes!

"All Homra + a plus one can really have a day off like that once in a while.

"Sure you can but…" he sensed what was bothering her and responded.

"You are no Scepter 4 nor a clansmen of Homra, you are neutral and as a neutral party you can travel in all the territories, come by next time I will make your fav drink, Mei-chan." He said his goodbye and turned to leave but she took his wrist.

"Izumo-kun, would you give a cigarrette?

"Now you smoke." He said giving her one of his own and lighting it up.

"As someone I love, just ocasional." She smiled and they parted ways. Mei looked up and the sundown was giving the sky a red color just like his eyes and rebel hair that she recalled perfectly. "This goes for you, Mikoto." She said and continued her path while remembering.

* * *

 _"Mikoto, look at my dress, isn't it beautiful?" Anna had gotten down the stairs after her outfit exchange._

 _"Yeah." He said smoking it to the air as his usual self did._

 _"Mei-chan fixed it for me and made the hat to fit it. A precious red just like yours, Mikoto._

 _"Yeah._

 _"Hey, Anna, has Mei-chan finished using the upstairs room?" Asked Tara with that unshakable smile of his. Anna nodded dancing with her arms open with her new dress." There you have it King, why don't you go and help Hikari-kun with the mess of making a dress." He din't responded and kept smoking in his usual chair. When his cigarrette was fumed off he stood up and went towards the steps watching Kusanagi on the bar table._

 _"Hey, Anna! Don't you want to go outside to presume your dress and dance all you want with it, play with it perhaps? Wouldn't that be something to do Tatara-kun?_

 _"You bet! Let's go, Anna." Said Tatara and with laughs and smiles the left the bar and Kusanagi just heard the footsteps climbing up the stairs._

 _"You made it red." He said on the door of the room. He examined her figure and that strange color of hair she had that he always liked, somehow, when they were nearby each other was almost as the red of its purple hair combined just by his closeness._

 _"She loves red, like yours, it was the common sense." She did not look him at all and kept packing up the gear and cloths._

 _"And you, Mei?" She felt his closeness and stopped in a halt."Do you love my red?" With expert hands upon her waist made her turn around. "Mei…_

 _"Mikoto." She saw does eyes that were like vivid flames, when he was angry or displeased you could tell instantly, so came when he was relaxed, happy and content, maybe he was the Red King, but had a great heart never to be opened by anyone, but that could be seen its greatness when you were really looking through his eyes. Those kind of passionate eyes can make you shatter the world you know with the same speed as flames consume everything on ther mist."Mikoto, I am dating someone…_

 _"Dating is not being his 'girlfriend', is it?" even when he really didn't care about her being with someone else at the time his flames said the contrary when his hand taking hers bursted in red flames. " Never got quite why you didn't get harm by powers but that is what makes you unique like by not being a regular clansmen you were just born to be with a king like me, the Red King…. It's a match._

 _"But I intend to be his girlfriend." He put a finger on her lips._

 _" Mikoto…_

 _"We never said farewell, Mei…" he inclined his back and kissed her._

 _" Suoh..." and she embraced him while he bursted in flames loosing themselves to a passionate and fervently awaited kiss. "I will never say farewell…" and he smiled untightening her dress._

* * *

Hikari Mei reached Shizume City's border to enter Scepters 4 territory, her cigarrette already consumed. Under a lampost there was a straight figure, all clothed in blue waiting for her. Munakata Reisi watched her behind his silver glassess trying to decipher her and what to say, as always she smiled to him disarming any harsh effect he was trying to express. She walked to meet him and they exchanged looks as their habitual form to talk without words to understand each others thoughts.

"You entered enemy territory, Hikari-kun, somewhere I can not follow you.

"Were you concerned about me?" The answer was in his eyes. "You have the smell of smoke in your hair.

"A friend of mine who owns a bar smokes a lot, you see.

"Is that so?" She nodded and then watched her hands again.

"Did something change?" His words resonated in her ears for a second and another voice in the back of her head said " _There is no reason, Mei, what you really WANT to do, what you really EXPECT to happen."_ She smiled and looked into those violet eyes of his that were trying always to suck her away into his pure cause with sowrd in hand like a king from the past. _"Mikoto, you fool."_ She thought and shook his head smiling to the man she truly loved.

"Nothing changed, my king." And with some tears on her eyes she embraced him with strength like he could dissappear if she did not tried that hard. Munakata was not a man to show his emotions, but when she hugged him, even in that fierceful way, his may sink a little and his arms did what it might want to really do. In the end nothing had changed and she was still his, like long time ago she decided to be… He heard her sobbed a little and try his best to comfort her. Mei watched the night sky and saw the stars that were just flames of the universe so far away. Flames just ike 'his'.

"Farewell...' She said aloud and taking his hand among hers they walked back to headquarters without saying anything more.


	4. Day off material

CHAPTER 4. DAY OFF MATERIAL

Office day off duty should be relaxing to replenish some of those parts missing on your day by day, but little can even a King expect to go worng until green lightning makes explode half the place you are in, little even Munakata-san could have known in his all mighty knowledge of prevention of situations towards the beginning of the nightmare…

…" Reishi, you made a disaster of our loft, how could you in all the order finest speech of yours!" Yep, he was been scolded even when no dust spec was within the apartment, everything was in place, clean, all in ORDER, but yet she was being a little loud about their day off and waking to see the loft as a plain white refrigerator without a letter of H-O-M-E on it.

"Mei, really is necessary?

"Do not Mei me, sir, I know how much time you actually spent on the men's room back at HQ, so you left unattended the apartment and look at it, is like a tree on autumn, there's the tree of course but with no real leaves on it, just cracking memories of what it was.

"When you left to Paris, there was no home to come, just from time to time on my days off if I may add, but nothing really attached me here, you were gone, Mei.

"Well, lucky for you mister, I learned a lot of interior design back on my french tour and we will make this loft back our home, you are such a man, Reishi, you are really suitable to be king, geez." He just smiled like he used to watching her come and go from all the corners of the apartment wondering what she was measuring and really seeing on her designed imagination. "Come on, my king, time to go shopping.

"If you must." He said but he was pleased to spend real time with her this day, they were both looking forward to it even when they did not talk a loud about it. She saw her cross the door with that pink dress he bought her as a welcome back gift and went out with her taking the car keys. It was going to be a long day, shopping with her really could come in handy in times, but for the house he couldn't imagine how it could come.

"Hurry up, Reishi!

"You are bossing a king now?" He said but she ignored him, he shook his face in disbelief.

It was Saturday, afternoon, the mall was buzzing with people here and there. He was this tall straight figure with a pose so solemn and calm that could make you stop your heart just by looking, he left her to come and go as pleased while carrying the bags and the boxes and giving the blue premium card from time to time to make her smile or buy something she suggested he might like and he actually did, their tastes were refined and similar so he plenly trust her with the mission of redecorating their house back to normal. They had not even discussed the fact that maybe he staying at the men's dorm after the Mihashira Tower incident was the best or even sleep in the tower was better, but who was he to cloud her cheering self. He loved it a lot, even when he never told her before.

"Reishi, look at this! Come, come!" She souted and he went, so bossy but used to it, well old habits die hard.

"Newly wed?" Said the seller with a flattering smile.

"Soon to be." Responded Munakata with a fair look passing his free am around her. "What is it, Mei-chan?

"Jungle owns this place…" she referred inocently. "And they have this new beta app for interior design and gives you a fair price for newly wed or newly proposed couples!

"Is that so?" She nodded exchanging sharp looks with him. He smiled. "I proposed last week." She jumped with surely extreme happiness.

"Then you are candidates for our beta expriment of the day, sir!" Said the seller still with that flattering smile so well rehearsed to be true. "Come on with me! Follow me, merry couple!

They obediently followed him. "By 'Jungle owns this place' what you really meant, Mei-chan?" Asked in a low voice Munakata.

"I meant the whole mall, you know, they have this extensive power on the internet but apparently the retail of their services is really high, that King behind the PDAs is really rich and this new mall appeared within this two years I was out, so they built it, they own the whole mall if not the whole section of the city.

"Interesting." He arranged his glasses and continued to follow the guy who spilled the words about that place that really was luxurious.

"Do you play Jungle, madame?" Asked the seller when they arrived to the resting room furniture section. "You would find our apps really interesting to your refined french taste.

"Is that so? Well I dunno like to upload my personal information on the web, you see, I am very difficult to find if I want, mister.

"You sounded just like my third in command.

"Fushimi-kun has a real sense of todays malware and spyware." She focused her attention into the seller when she said Fushimis name, as she expected a minor grin appeared on his very well act face. "But hey, maybe with your PDA avatar we can make this beta test, sorry, but my information and my fiancés are really imprtant to me, mister seller.

"Do not mind, business is business, stay with me for the rendering of ideas that we will create." He brought a PDA of 17 inches of screen and they started playing with it and putting the measures she had of the apartment for a real rendering session.

"You really want to change the floor and the dinner table, my beloved?

"Hai!

"How are you going to pay for all the expenses I want to know." He smiled and from her purse she took out a Premium Golden credit card. "What?

"Unlimited credit from my golden friend!

"As always you are a real paradigma, well, we will take the render, mister, the whole bucnh just as she liked it, take the 30% of the current total from hre, let's make a dream happen.

"Reishi…

"Do not worry, I know what I am doing." Both exchanged looks, they were sure their identities and data was going to pass into the Jungle main frame and probably will being used against them at some point, Mei didn't want for Munakata to do it, but well, he was his partner in crime, that was a fact.

" I will make the arrangements Mr. And Mrs. Munakata." The seller went off for the paperwork and Mei looked around a little startled, and then her gaze fell upon the woman that was comming towards her with a brochure in hand. She was approached by th seller and she smiled greeting both of them.

"As our beta testers of the day and for the sum acquired the shop offers the bride to be a photoshoot session with the most luxurous wedding dresses ustairs for her to choose." Said the woman with a loud voice taking Mei from the wrist without waiting for an answer. Munakata stop her with a sutile but firm grasp on the shoulder.

"Nothing about a photoshoot was mentioned… you see, I am a very suspiscious man when it comes to my beloved Hikari-kun.

"Expenses shall be rewarded.

"They are just wedding dresses, Reisi, nothing will happen.

" I thought you already bought your dress by measure in Paris.

" I did…" she took his hand from the womans' shoulder with delicacy and looked him deeply into his eyes. " I will be fine." She repeated and arranged his glasses with a grim face. "Now, remember that ornament for the loft high room we saw on the front shop outside this one, I changed my mind, please fetch it for me while I dress for the photoshoot, Reishi-kun." She smiled and approached him with a sweet kiss." See ya in a minute or two, my king.

" I will go then, lets do not make them three or four minutes." He felt uneasy just the moment he turned around, he never regrets a decision, that would have been the very first time and he looked back and their gases met, her joyful and smiling spirit never weavering and looking back at him. They parted.

He crossed the mall and looking around found a blue coat with a strangely familiar pair of glasses. "Fushimi-kun! I do not recall a shopping expedition for the headquarters.

"Captain! You really seem to be on top of things, as always a step ahead." Then he saw the bags and boxes he carried. " What is with all that stuff?

"Shopping, what else?

"Well, maybe that you are actually shopping on a mall owned by the enemy.

"Oh yeah, Jungle owns the entire building and maybe the whole block.

"So you actually knew and came along on your day off? Tshc... you really are a presumptious man, Captain.

Munakata smiled.

"Come! Since you are here you can help me decide between ornament one and two inside that specific store.

"What?" Fushimi totally refused. "Tsch... talking about problems on the mission." He followed his Captain with his hands on his pockets to the shop and stay there really annoyed about the fact of lazing time upon shopping a stupid ornament.

"I will have these wrapped as a present too, please." Said Munakata goofing around the shop, then, everything went berserker. A huge explosion engulfed the entire mall in tremendous shaking and chaos. The windows of the shop where they were were bursted out and a lot of things came bursting against them and the clients around. Munakata activated his sanctrum and protected as many he could within his range.

"What the hell is happening?" Fushimi shouted trying to see through the smoke and rumble when a second explosion was heard and a lot of screaming was heard. Munakata disipated some of the smoke with his power and his gaze focused upon the black smoke, rumble, disasterous scene ahead of him and Fushimi, the exploded part of the mall was the enormous shop infront of theirs and crawling through the fallen concrete and beams a green lightning danced like making mock of him and his clansman.

 _"I will be fine."_ He remembered clenching his hands on fists, he never acted by impulse, _"See ya in a minute or two…"_ always he wear a calm aura around himself without never acting as his emotions dictated, **_"…my king."_** he tried to stay calm, he tried to focus on the mission ahead, the solutions he could fastly resolve at the time, what was going to happent? What to do next? What he shuld command Fushimi to aid him with? What would the outcome wil? But when his mind started reacting a lightning bolt full of green aura fell from the sky and half of the malls' ceiling fell apart.

Jungle had made the second move on their agenda, a move that even the Blue King could not predict, and now the nightmare had begun with Hikari Mei on the edge of the jigsaw puzzle of theirs, a piece of the puzzle that soon would fit perfectly on the plans ahead.

* * *

 _Please, follow the story and feel free to give some reviews, I would love to hear your thoughts, I know that maybe the first 3 chapters coud be a little bit out of Munakatas context but is how I always imagined the fanfic to go, to see how Mei's and Reisi's relationship is as relaxed in the begginnig and the connection that they may have while gazing at each other to then start with the dose of action and kingly power that this world of K can offer._

 _I have Chapters 5-7 coming out this week, feel free to follow the story so you can read it. A little glimpse to the titles... well Abduction + Nagare + Jungle Mission 44 cover it. See you on the week._

 _Enjoy the reading, Vanaiel._


	5. Abduction

CHAPTER 5. ABDUCTION

"Four days have already passed since the mall incident near Downtown District, the local authorites are still gathering corpses from the rumble, reports have said that there are still cries from people trapped under all the chaos and concrete, beam and glass, all the manpower is being used and everyone is still buzzing with the speech given by Jungle representative early this morning after days of trying to contact him, here is the report…" Awashima turned off the monitor in the Captains office before hearing that silly appearance of someone just used by the Green King to give a simple sorried message to the victims of their own disaster. Munakata-san was leaned forward on his desk with uncunning gaze upon his second in command thinking and making solutions in his head with fully speed of his thoughts like solving a sudoku game over and over again with different numbers.

Someone knocked the door.

"Enter." He said and the door flushed open with Fushimi at the head of the three guests he was receiving that day.

" The Red King as you requested, sir." Fushimi said with a distate look in his face as Anna, Kusanagi-san and Yatagatsu entered the room calmly. Munakata stand up saluting them and inviting them to join him around his meeting table. Anna and him sit infront one another, the rest, stood up beside their own kings. That was a picture to be seen, Homra and Spectre 4 sharing common made neutral ground for a cause, with two powers sitting gazing at each other, trying to understand the situation silently for a little bit while their second and third in command expected the resolution of that strange and forceful meeting.

"Kushina Anna, no, Red King and head of Homra clan, hereby my hidden weapon, Fushimi-kun, tracked the last signal of Hikari-kun's cellphone to your own PDA, it is my request as a King to another that you share it with me so we can make an advance plan towards the Jungle destructive action against someone neutral in this warfare of ours.

"Homra is advancing with our own leads as we speak, that neutral person they abducted is dear not just to me, Munakata, but also to my comrades in arms. Mei-chan's name is encarved on the bar as well as all our names as part of Homra… more than 72 hours have already passed without even a response from the enemy and yet the only clue lies within our grasp, Izumo, the PDA, please lend it to Munakata." Annas voice might be of a kid but her eyes were burning with the same desires of the Blue King, Kusanagi passed the cellphone smiling to Awashima and she lend it to the Captain who tapped the 'play' button.

The video started to play:

"ANNA-CHAN!" Hearing her voice made his heart fall on a despair flunk for just a second before he composed his face as if nothing was bothering him at all. "Anna, look at al this beautiful dresses, I know they are white and you do not really like this color but imagine them in red, are you imagining them?" Mei-chan was dancing all dressed up with a wedding dress smiling and without trying to dismulate the perfect time she was having. "Yeah, I know, but since I sewed your wardrobe and red hat I thought to share this moment with you, my beloved friend… Of course! I saw Izumo- kun three days ago, he has not changed a bit but his relationship with Seri-chan has made him more cheerful than he should be, he must have told you our very best plan for Homra + a plus one, didn't he?… Yeah! I thought that maybe we could go next week on the wednesday discounted price for large groups, with all of us going we can take it… No, not at all, as Izumo-kun said, I am a neutral party, I know that I can trust him with that and he will not get mad, at least he will pretend with that smile I love… Hey, Anna, do you like this one or the other?… Really?… Do not make me laugh, that one! Anna-chan is ugly!…. Ok, ok, I will try it on, wait I need some help with the back, miss can you help me please? Miss? What the…? What do you thing you are doing?" In the video they could see how she dodged some attacks and leaned to her ankles in a move. "Shit." She said, Munakata knew better than anyone sheis used to carry a knife there just like Fushimi, but that day in that moment she was trying wedding dresses. He cursed as she did in his mind. "Damn…" and the first explosion hit somewhere far from where she was but the chain of disaster came anyway and something hit Mei in the head making her drop the cellphone that kept recording. With blood pouring from her forehead and coughing from the dust she managed to stand up just to stare with sore open eyes ahead from her into the frame that the camera was not recording."You are..." and the second explosion impacted with all his might with a green lightning just snapping Meis' image inthe place until all went dark.

Silence.

Munakata didn't say anything and replayed the video again but now sending the signal to the huge monitor of his office so he could see all the details, specially on the final scene over and over again.

" I already copied the file to our network, Captain, I will send it to have a full scan intel on it right away."said Fushimi, but the Captain did not answer, he was scanning and zooming the frame knowing tha there was somethin on that precise milisecond hiding from him in plain sight. "I will scan those two seconds myself, sir."Fushimi added and Munakata turned off the video giving back the PDA to Kusanagi.

"What did you said in this video conversation when the attacks happened.

"I shout at her, cried her name, tried to make her say something else that could help me understand what was happening, then I sensed how so many lives went red into the darkness and knew that something really bad was happening and Mei was exactly in the range of fire, I called her name but just as Tatara she vanished while her camera kept filming.

"When we found Jungle we sure are gonna crash those bastards." Expressed Yata with fury and Anna nodded.

"Homra is focusing his forces on finding Jungles' HQ, Izumo has come with the idea to triangle the narrow search to those recent developments such as the mall that was attacked and find the connection to the owner or some name tat may have being in the sell or lease contract that could lead us to someone inside Jungle, for now, the searching is being held by Homras members.

"I see… Awashima-kun, reunite with Kusanagi-san and reinforce this strategy, maybe if we can find a connection between the contract buildings we can make an address for ourselves or maybe in the same area of the mall is more than meets the eye, they own the entire block in fact and maybe since the beginning they were dropping the information as a diversion for us in the shop so after all the chaos we lined up the clues and head towards a trap, that is another scenario I want you bth to explore.

"But, if it is a trap we encounter what should we do, Captain?

"Spread the trap of course." He arranged his glasses and everyone in the room stared at him, they knew he was being serious about that and respected it. They chated a little more and then Homra and Scpter 4 strategists started working together for their common goal.

* * *

"A..nn…a." The fourth day was already gone but in the middle of the dark room Fushimi was still working on the intel scan of that video, he trusted the intel department scans but not totally and not for this matter,not for the brat... The brat, she was annoying and having to see the video frame by frame was a pain in his gut because she was being careless and stupid on it more than usual…She had signed that sentence of dead with her name on smiling and wilingly dressed up as a bride. He sighed and then he heard it again. "A…nn…a." He cleared the pixels on every frame with a program he made for the crime scenes and rendered the image and gasped, he stand up in a hurry taking his computer with him and run upstairs. He knew the Captain was not on the dorm, not now, not since four days ago he had slept before 4:00 am and interrupted hi in his office.

Those violet eyes scanned them and he played the audio and screened the image he rendered on the huge monitor.

"S E while saying Anna… Hisui Nagare is the name of the Green King, we know Yukari Mishakuji is one of his clansmen, mabe this SE is someone she knows…

"Another clansman?

"Or another behind the scenes bastard. I will leave the mistery solve to you, Fushimi-kun.

"Yes, sir!

"One thing is for sure, that green lightning didn't killed her at all, she even called her best friends name…

"Maybe Anna knows the hidden bastard, Captain.

"And for that is something we will take for our advantage to start moving forward Scepter's 4 forces." What was he thinking? What was he planning? Fushimi could not say what was happening inside that head with all the answers but a video shared to him four days after losing what was dearest was making him think radically, that was for sure."You are dismissed.

Fushimi left.

"Mei, you are alive." And saw those two letters, formed with her own fingers and rubble before disappearing. as if with them he could assure his soul and mind that it was true. The question was, for how long?

* * *

 **Jungle Mission 44**

 **100,000 points**

 **Place:** Square Neon Screen Plaza, Shizume City

 **Countdown**

00 hrs : 03 min : 44 sec : 1700

 _You can earn points just by being there and watch the live transmission, you can earn twice the points for an emoji comment on the chat, thrice for sharing and making a snapshot writting one word of your like on it and share to the whole community and othe apps. Remember, this is one live action event not to be repeated again_!

 **GOOD LUCK!**

For the last day this had been the buzz of the internet, a whole live action transmission from Jungle in a main plaza that could hold hundreds of people earning juicy points, by doing what? Just watching the video or said hi on the chat. That was a very sick play that had Homra and Scepter 4 on the edge of preparations. Six days had passed since the explosion inside the mall, many people were frightened to go into public spaces, but thos addicted to Jungle and its twisted ways of attention and earning points had drawn even those scared to be on a public plaza. Munakata prepared and displayed all his forces with the main purpose to protect the innocent, also, they were secretly preparing with Homra to attack and even find the source if a failure prepared by Fushimi went well and not as three years ago when he lost to Jungle beta app. No, this time they were prepared, and both clans deployed all the forces they could spare into and in a mile radius near the reunion place crowded of people of many ages with PDA in hand looking to one another and to the huge screens where the countdown was reaching its end.

 **JUNGLE MISSION 44 STARTS NOW!**

Jungles' parrot avatar appeared in all the screen of the plaza and on the PDA's and phones reunited for that ocassion. The bird began to talk: "Harrassment has been coming against us after our building was bombarded, that harassment we wanted to recreat it for you and to send the message that Jungle is not afraid and we won't lean to extortion." All the attendees cheered in an uproar and the video began first with the closeup to some chains. A label appeared as the focuse zoom out gradually:

 _No harm has been done, all you will see are special effects done with our technology for your amusement and show some physics, feel free to comment, laugh, agree as the labels appear, answer the questions, gain points, take selfies and share,and do not feel terror, this is only a home made movie with special effects, no pain inflicted. Let the magic begin._

The camera totally zoomed out and a girl in a wedding dress all covered in blood and mostly destroyed appeared in the scene cuffed to the chains from her wrist, suspended barely from the floor but she was bare foot and water have been poured touching her toes and the dresses laces.

 **QUESTION:**

Tell us the best conductive material for a lightning bolt?

 **QUESTION:**

What do you think a wedding dress means for this video?

 **QUESTION:**

What happens when electricity meets water, are they friends?

The chat window on the right side of all the screens began buzzing with people there answering the questions and sending emojis and with each buzz a green lighting bolt stroke the chains, passed through them directly to the chained girl that screamed of pain and a second reaction always occured when it hit the water. It was a sick picture to watch, it was as if the video was designed so the interactive users gathered on that plaza could send a bolt like controlling a videogame towards the girl who screamed in agony over and over again.

 **QUESTION:**

Why do you think she has not fainted yet?

 **RIGHT!** Because it is only a live home made action movie transmission, 1000 points to everyone! Keep the feed!

 **QUESTION:**

You want to know her name? Ask her with a emoji until she can answer, I am sure she will be delighted.

Fifteen minutes passed until another big label appeared.

 **K.O!**

 _My, my, I think she broke, her heart stopped beating, see the bar under the screen that means she is dead, how many of you bothered to see those heart beats while interacting with the live transmission, or only the police did?_

 **QUESTION:**

How do you reanimate a heart?

 **RIGHT! RCP**

A huge bolt was gathered and hit the girl right through her chest where blood appeared but the line of life in the screen marked a fainted beat of heart, then, the transmission ended.

 **Jungle Mission 44: Unlocked**

That title appeared on every PDA and the persons began yelling and laughing and congratulating with each other saying that that had been the coolest thing so far, a live action interactive videogame, wih a message against those who were black mailing Jungle and could not wait to see what Jungle planned next, they thought the special effects were first class renderings.

From nowhere, thunders appeared in the sky and it began to rain, HE just arranged his glasses while that part of Shizume City had a blackout because of the sudden storm he had created. A storm of nightmares.


	6. Nagare

CHAPTER 6. NAGARE

"…Seigo Ootori!" She exclaimed reactioning and waking up agitatedly. She looked around quickly to scan her surroundings and making up a mental map on her mind so she could figure out a way to maybe escape or find some weak points or clues of where she could be trapped so if the opportunity was presented she could somehow make it note to Munakata. "Damn." She touched her ribs and found that at least four were broken and her whole body was soar with pain, a little bit of iron taste on her mouth, blood. She hoped that it was because she somehow on the mist of the chaos bit her tongue and nothing more.

Her hands were tightened up with electrical handcuffs and apparently she had resisted them even when she was passed out so her wrists had this purple red tone and some drops of dry blood on them. She surely hated to be tied up liked that but it was not the first time. She clenched her teeth trying maybe to force them open, but an electrical impulse made her stop with pain. Sure those handcuffs come in handy.

Someone clapped in the darkness.

"She is awake, she is awake." Repeated the parrot over her head and it flew towards his master in the shadows.

"You sure are resilient to be kept away, Hikari Mei, I wanted to welcome you in person when you gained consciuness, be the first impression of Jungle to someone as special as you… well, I want to sustain my theories about you and that special 'touch' of yours.

"Hisui Nagare." She said and he clapped again with a laugh delighted to hear his name, he appeared into the light rolling his mechanic wheelchair.

"So you know me, huh?

"There is not much to know about you, Nagare, of that I am certain, I am not really interested on you and your organization, for me it is plain and very simple to decipher what are your goals.

"Oh, maybe you are not interested, but I am." He grimaced archly arriving to where she was and touched her cheek swiftly. "I want t see that what makes you so special, Hikari-san.

"Is that so?

"How is it that a mere mortal can be in the middle of our world of kings? How can someone like you seduce and date two of the former most powerful beings crowned as kings of all time? What can you possibly offer that any other woman can't so Mikoto and Munakata fell for you like fools? What makes you so special, Hikari-san?" He arrived where she was knelt and touched her cheek swiftly with a mortal look in his eyes of different color. "I wonder…

"For me you can keep wondering all you want, you really do not know who you're messing with, Hisui Nagare." He laughed like a mad man.

"Maybe, but that is why I intend to even open your guts out to decipher your mistery and possess it. Believe me, if it means I have to possess you to gain something like the Red and Blue King, if it means a greater deal of power for me,I will make it happen no matter the cost.

"Then, you will be dissapointed.

"We will see, you really are very difficult to track, there is no record about you on the web or even the books, how could someone in this era could manage that, Hikari Mei is even your name? Or maybe you are someone else in another name? We will see, everything is starting to be more interesting and I will be the judge of your words.

"Where is Ootori Seigo?" Nagare just stared at her."I know what I saw before I got unconscious. Where is the Grey King?

"Ha, you mean the one dead from the Kagarutsu incident 14 years ago? I think you may find him on a cementery or as ashes in a mausoleum, I do not know." He began to laugh and she narrowed her gaze and he smiled." Come out, Seigo." From within the darkness someone came out but Mei got angered.

"That is not him, he is your clansman, Mishakuji Yukari, not a King… he is not him!

"You really are beautiful." Said Yukari smirking." Hey, hey, I was doing a great performance, interpreting dead persons are my speciality.

"Interpretate?

"We like the mind games here in Jungle." But Mei did not bought it for a second, she stared to the same darkness where Yukari came out, sure a door was in the middle of that place, she just needed to make her eyes comfortable in the darkness and she will see it. "Well, is time to eat, don't you think, Nagare?

"Oh yeah. Gojo, food will be ready in thrity!" Nagare shouted and she wondered to who, the only thing that mattered to her is that the sound did not faded much and could have a pretty clear idea of the dimension of that place."You see, Hikari Mei, here, every onze of food is payed with hard work.

"Like killing innocents?

"Sure! That will give you a whole banquet for yourself, an 'eat everything you want buffet'!

"Really?

"Want to try it so you can earn food while you are our guest.

"No, thank you, I think that I will pass the offer before I vomit everything on your face. Guest is an absurd word for 'hostage', don't you think, spoiled brat?

"You will have to eat at some point, or at least you will want to drink water, in meantime, we are giving you something liquid to taste." And before she could react, Nagare moved so quickly and Yukaris' knee hit her face and everything turned dark.

* * *

"Wow, you really are stubborn." Nagare took her by her hair and saw the punch in the cheek that was soar and purple, then he pushed a knife into her arm once again. "Three days and you have not yielded to us, nt even shouted of pain, guess that is one of your qualities and someone can really find them attractive, I sure do.

"Reisi will defeat you." She responded and tried to move but she got her legs binded when she almost killed Gojo in a duel of forces she meddled him when he was on guard duty.

"I do not think so… he may be your blue knight, for me is only a scumbag king in the middle of affairs he do not comprehend. Young and naive with so many high expectations that will make him fall hard when he realizes they will not come true NEVER because the power is for all, everyone should be able to wield it proudly or caothicly , they should be able to choose and not just because some man bestowed with power decided to restrain the source it should be that way. Your beloved Munakata will fall as the Golden King died of age." He saw her from behind his shoulder and laughed." Well, well, you did not even flinched at knowing his majesties death.

"I already knew, even before you…it is a shame that you needed him to die as an old man for you to decide and come out of the shadows you have lived in sorrow since he defeated you ten years ago.

"Tsch...

"What? Did I make you mad? You do not really think that was a secret, you see, maybe you have eyes everywhere and maybe in the internet you are like the God, but even you inside this firewalls of yours and your company I am invisible, you cannot read me, you cannot profile me, you may have eyes everywhere, well I do as well and they are invisible to your all so fragile confidence, you do not know me but I know you, Nagare, and someone as weak as you will not make me crumble, not even if it means to starve to dead. I told you, you are not the type of King I am interested, a mere brat whose body is so broken he must rely in a strange stone to survive and who lost before the greatest king of all is just a tool of fate and a greater power he doesn't understand even if he thinks he does. I said before: poor spoiled brat!

Nagare inflicted another wound in her chest and she coughed a lot, but smiled.

"You really think you are the only fan of the Silver King and knows the affairs of this world better than anyone,Nagare? Get in the damn line, you fool!" Another knife went through her.

"There is no being in this whole world that can stop me, I am the most powerful king after the Gold King, now he is gone and my power is eternal! I will slain your beloved Munakata Reisi in pieces so you can find that out with your own eyes! I will free the Slates! I will make this world perfect for everyone! Do not imply you know my goals, you are the real tool of fate, Hikari Mei and you will fall with your King such as Mikoto did by the hand you intend to marry forever, who is talking cruel now? Huh?" He left a green bolt got out from his fingers and made her pay her words.

"You really are stubborn, I will give you that…"he said watching her crawl in the floor coughing blood incontrollably, he narrowed his eyes and wheeled away. "So, if you do not play my games in the app and not even in the real life I will make you the game.

"What?" But he dissapeared and she began to count and stopped before the ten, she should not wait over and try to cure herself, that was not part of her plan and she had promised him not to be exposed until they decided together."Damn… I will give you are psycopath Hisui Nagare, I will give you that but we will see who laughs in the end, I know I saw Ootori, I need to figure this all out, I am sre Isaw him died, bt then….how did you survived?" But an spasm went through all her body and coughed again, sure she was bleeding inside know. "This was a really pretty dress." And hugged herself in the floor trying to focus on the sounds again that she recognized down and recapturing images in her mind. She may have a clue of where she was."You may try, Green King, I will give you the doubt of trying." And smiled again.

It was the morning of the fourth day of her confinement and a 'countdown' was showing off from one of the walls.

"What the…

"Today is Jungles' Misison 44 transmission! A main event where you are the star of the live action film or videogame as many will try to name." Yukari was there watching her every move. He appeared infront of her and smiled."Your wedding dress is going to give it a beautiful touch of broken romance, Nagare is really expecting for your bethrode to be watching!

"Reisi will never sucumb to your extortions, no matter what you try in 14 hours from now, of that i am certain.

"We will see, he is so straight in his ideals that he always tries to protect the inoccent, aren't you an inoccent he cares about?

"No.

"Really?

"No human is inoccent, not even the newborns, no one is pure, the causes are pure, but the persons who achieved or name those causes are not pure. Not you, not him and specially not me.

"Oh, I see, maybe when the Slates are freed we will see your not so inoccent deploy of power.

"Believe me, you will run of it, but I will never let that happen, neither will any King.

"Oh, we know!

"Not even the Silver King whose dream was the one who started it all, not even if Nagare wishes it with all his might to return and unite with him, Adolph K. Weisman is a friend of mine and I know him as I did Mikoto or Munakata, he will not yield to an egocentric, spoiled, psycopath brat like the king you serve.

"We will see tonight when you will be showned to the world and die, for now, we just want to see the earth crumble before the Blue Kings destruction, to see the first crack on his unstable Sword of Damocles after killing your first boyfriend, Mei-kun.

"There is no crack on his sword." But she felt the pain of her body and deep down she searched for the one destined to the blue king, there was one crack, she knew, as tiny as a nail not to be seen from afar. She did not show reaction to those words given by Mishakuji.

"He will, you will see…" he laughed." Or maybe not, that surely will happen when you are really dead and you will not be able to appreciate his end.

"I will not die.

"Is that so? Not even a beutiful girl as you is eternal, just Nagare; not even the Silver King is eternal , he is just a lucky guy to have been there first. Nothing in this life is eternal, not even the so called 'love', just Nagares dream and him, I am desiring to see that perfect world he wants for us mere mortals.

"Yukari, Nagare is sending this to her." Gojo appeared on the scene watching her with dislike on his face. He brought a wrapped meal in his hands."I do not understand him, first he punishes her and cut her so she yelled for mercy food and then he gives it to her freely.

"There, There, Sukuna, even the murders are allowed to have their last meal. Enjoy, Mei-chan!" They left her and she saw the grapped meal, and attached to it was a photgraph of every member of Scepter 4 and Homra with a thick red cross on their faces except Tatara and Suoh, theirs were black. Nagare was stating that he would kill everyone she cared about. She smiled and heard the vain faint of the rail, and the sounds of something she knew, she unwrapped the meal, throw the photos away and looked up to the infinite ceiling. "A live transmission, huh, you really open the gap for me to escape, you fool spoiled brat. Well, itadakimasu, I shall perform according to the Green Kings wishes just for this time, forgive me, Reishi-kun." She knew him well, but it was not a bad plan of Jungle, if it was a mission on the app a lot people will be participating, she could not imagine how many or how many points they will earn but she knew that all the persons she cared about will be watching, how will Munakata react if she died? His Sword of Damocles had a very tiny crack, but one was enough to start the cataclism of a King, she cursed silently, maybe for once, he was about to loose the fight. "But he will respond as the man I know he is, I did not chose him among all those others during three hundred years for nothing…Izumo, Fushimi, Misaki, Anna, watch over the Blue King, Fushimi, support your Captain, everyone…I know you are prepared." She smiled and sighed, maybe the time to reveal herself was approaching sooner than she thought after all those centuries of seraching, but until Adolf K. Weissman do not descended she was going to stay in the shadows, just like Nagare, but invisible as always. Because legends are myths until they are broken as Mikoto did."That is Theocles law…." She murmured with a faint smile.

 **Countdown**

 _14 hrs : 17 min : 24 sec : 1000_

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone that keeps reading the story, a large story awaits us, Chapter 7:Jungle Mission 44 comes out this week, apparently I keep writting everyday after work and I am being able to post a chapter a day, hope I can keep the pace until Chapter 35 arrives on May. To all of you that keep reading hope you can give some review so I can improve aspect that you may want , remember to follow the story and thank you for your time._

 _Enjoy the reading, Vanail, until next chapter!_


	7. Jungle Mission 44

CHAPTER 7. JUNGLE MISSION 44

 _That night Fushimi remembered that he was a clansman and he was a King because of the immense abysm of power difference that was between them. During the exposé of the video he had his fists clenched while the Captain watched without presenting a signal of emotion on his face, Hikari Mei's screams could be heard more than a mile away from the Square Plaza, that was for sure and being a witness of human cruel smirkings towards someone they thought was a game on a full HDscream was more than sick, more than they thought would happen, Fushimi run his programm obviously but while he was waiting the score that he was hearing was someone suffering to exhaustion without to mention the heart beat screen on the bottom that was about to give in to that cruel deploy of game. "That brat brought it to herself…" he tried to convince himself, maybe he did not care for anything but why was he reacting that way towards this, maybe because that brat as naive as she may seem was an inoccent as the ones dead back in the mall and was being used as a game for the public amusement and the clans infuriating situation to know what was really happening and when they even tried to persuade some of the folks out there, they were hundreds of them playing the mission made by Jungle._

 _An then, her heart stop in that silent but loud line that marked someone was dead. Awashima and him looked to each other and turned their eyes towards the Captain, there was no flinch, no emotion, he was just there watching with his hand on the sword that remained covered in his waist. Then, the green flash appeared and went through the chest of Hikari Mei and one beat was heard before everything went dark and the plaza began to buzz in laughter and voices after unlocking the level. But Scepter's 4 and Homra's gaze was upon the big screen that went off transmission._

 _"Captain…" Fushimi went towards him and then he knew, after watching his eyes, that he being an emotionless idiot was a lie… he was furious, his rage could only be seen in his eyes and Fushimi gasped, he knew that gaze pretty well, it was the sames as 'his' the same flames burning in the back of his eyes waiting to be unleashed, flames of anger, despair and revenge, and then, the thunders invaded Shizume City and the storm full of water and ice began to fall embracing his Sword of Damocles while his power was displayed on all the corners of the city sending everyone to take refuge. He didn't radiate aura, he was like nothing had happened around him, but those flames in his eyes and that storm were a reflection of his soul, Fushimi saw it happen and knew why Kings were different from their clansman, he remembered why he was following him but in that moment he feared him like he did Mikoto once. And then, a huge sound of destruction was heard._

 _"Captain!" Shouted Awashima looking to the sky and a crack was opened in his Sword of Damocles during the storm. He had the audacity to create a huge storm to heat all the city and his inhabitants, that was some power he had never let happenened before. She thought that her captain was being reckless._

 _Munakata headed to the headquarters while rain was falling never to touch him, never to feel the water he even created. "Captain!" She yelled but she didn't know what to do._

 _"You could be a stupid man sometimes you know!" Fushimi shouted running to him and taking a place beside him. They did not talk, they just kept walking, Awashima would take care of everything, Anna saw them leaving with concern in her eyes for the Blue King's state but they di not turned back to watch everyone else._

 _"What a pain." Said Munakata and Fushimi agreed but he did not left his side, he knew that he was starting to try to solve the mistery behind the video and Fushimi was looking at his PDA where Jungle Mission 44 was unlocked for him and his program was still running, he had the task to find out anything about Hikari Mei's whereabouts and he was going to do so. That, was a real pain. He titched his tongue and together walked to their HQ to began planning retribution._

 _Clansman and King walked together as equals for that night._

* * *

Munakata Reisi was training until he was exhausted but even then he didn't stop and stayed focused doing all the moves and counterattacks he could remember as if he was in an actual fight. From time to time some of his men came to talk to him but he dismissed them with a blow not inttended to harm but to scare away, he was missing something, he knew that, and this was his only way to take out the frustration in he was without making a fuzz about it, as she once said: _'you are human, you are allowed to have emotions, you are allowed to fall and get up again as many times you want, but fall as less as you can.'_ He cursed everytime he remmebered her during his training. He was missing something and that was bothering him to his bare teeth. He knew better and had resentment towards her for letting them harm to that point… "But you told her so…" and he atested another blow with fury, his inner voice was right, he had told her so a long time ago.

"When you decide to stop chasing ghosts into the thin air and come back to reality, let me know,so I can actually talk to you." Fushimi said with his arm blocking that blow and Munakata smiled. "What? So quickly you ended your tantrum? Wow, even for you that has been a record…Deal with it as Anna is doing! As Kusanagi-san is doing! As even I am doing!" He exploded." You are not the only one who have lost something with that video!

"And what probably could you have lost, Fushimi?

He gasped, he actually didn't know for sure but exchanged looks with him. " Yesterday you went into your dorm saying something like 'watch your hands' I actually figured out that you were not talking to me, not to you, but a ghost like the one you have been trying to scare away from this morning, so I rechecked the video again over and over again like the one in Annas' phone and yeah, your fiancé brat loves to deliver clues with her hands. We may have something.

"You never dissapoint.

"This time was not only for you but that brat too… and before you come take a shower for goodness sake!" And Fushimi dissapeared from the training area of the dojo.

A shower later….

"So, you think that someone who is being live elletrocuted would be in serious pain and out of any mind control, that is actually not appliable to Hikari Mei case. The video showed from the start of the labels a zoom out if the chains from where she was hung and the actual frame used during all the transmission was the same and at the same distance where the chains around her wrist could be seen and her hands. At first, you may imply that all the twitchs and movements from her fingers are random and caused by the spasm of the lightning bolts going through her body, but after actually concentrating on them you will find a pattern for all the fifteen minnutes she endured the pain until her heart stopped." Fushimi was replaying the video on the monitor and Munakata followed him every word watching all the frames and close ups he was refereing to." Now, doing a zoom in and a slowly paced second by second you will find this over and over and over again.

"But we do not know what it is for sure as much as we do not know what was Jungle's Mission 44 truly goal at all." Said Awashima but Munakata smiled arranging his glasses with a triumphant look. "Captain?

"We have work to do. Awashima-kun bring our landmark specialist over the city affairs and a map from ten years ago of the area where the mall was constructed. Fushimi organize the intel squad and find all the pans from that area and buildings surrounding it.

"You think that some dungeons from the app mission 44 are linked or surely alike one of the buildings near the mall?" Asked Fushimi looking at his avatar on the PDA.

"I am sure of it, but for that I need to see a map from ten years ago of that area, Awashima contact the Red King we might need again their help and found out if some of the buildings they were investigating days ago were part of some of these areas in particular and what they found about them.

"But, what did she truly said?" Asked Awashima.

"Railroad two o'clock, soda punch, five meters of concrete below, they really owned the block. That is what she is repeating over and over again with her fingers. We have work to do if what she says is true." Awashima excused herself with a bow but Fushimi closed the door and stayed inside. He looked at the captain and secured the door. When Munakata heard the click of the door he watched Fushimi with intrigue.

"Yes?

"I want to discuss something with you.

"What can possibly you want to know about what you just showed me?

Fushimi smiled but sent a photograph to the screen from his PDA to the monitor and Munakata narrowed his eyes. "I want you to tell me about the fact that Hikari Mei is Habari Jin's little sister and she hasn't aged a bit." Munakata arranged his glasses but said nothing, he just stared at Fushimi trying to figure out what he really wanted to hear and he will hear nothing more than what he wanted.

"Habari Jin, huh? That is an interesting theory, Fushimi-kun. Have you figured out what was Mission 44 real goal or this is another theory for you to understand it?

"Tsch..." but Fushimi didn't respond he just waited for the storm to reveal itself before his eyes.

"I am sorry to dissapont you but maybe that photograph is homemade, I didn't know of its existence until you showed it to me." Munakata said and went to his tea section of the office and knelt to make some tea for him humming a little bit.

"Are you mocking me?

"I would never imply it or put it that way but you really seem pretty stupid standing there waiting for me to reassure you that my future wife was the previous Blue King's little sister because a photgraph is deployed infornt of me. Really, you are better than tthat.

"What?

"Tell me, Fushimi-kun, where did you find out that photo, how do you know she is his sister? Does it is say somewhere on it, I only see him smiling and she hugging behind him with that cheerful face she does when she is truly happy, maybe someone could have manipulated some of our own photogras, I have one identically like this one in my living room at home when we went picnic to Osaka last year. Maybe I have been hacked like that day in the mall. Have you thought it that way?

"The word 'brother' was written in the other side of the photo.

"So, is it because someone randomly wrote it that you trust them, is that what you are telling me?

"No, but...

"You have your orders, you may go." Said Munakata giving him that peaceful morderous look that he sometimes did when someone was entering his private space. Fushimi turned around angrily and before he crossed the door Munakata said to him."Hikari Mei was not Habari Jin's sister, she only possesses one sister and she lives currently in Russia, I know how you work, Fushimi-kun, prove whoever send you that photograph with the word 'brother' wrong, prove them worng, that is another order." His Captain never ceased to amuse him and he smiled leaving his office.

"You really are playing a tic-tac-toe game, my beloved." He smiled and a purple flower appeared in his tea before he drank."We are coming for you." He said to the cup of tea taking the flower into his fingers and taking it to his lips closing his eyes while he waited for his clansmen to return with all the things he ordered.


	8. Fushimi and the previous Blue King

Chapter 8: Fushimi and the previous Blue King

Fushimi was taking a bath, even when he closed his eyes he could see the photograph lingering in his mind. Habari Jin was smiling, a smile very much like Munakata when he is relaxed and enjoying the view, his white silver hair against a blue sky gazing to the camera and around his neck, from the back, Hikari Mei was hugging him with delight and a big smile, he could almost hear her on his mind, so loud, very loud, but apparently, as Munakata, Habari Jin liked it and both of them had a snapshot moment for a lifetime. At least, he wanted to believe that even when it could be a photoshop result of someones pranking out at him, a part of that photograph was real, it had to be. Could it be Jungle? His programm did not function as he wished it to and the result of it was that photograph with the word 'brother' at the reverese. Maybe if Jungle found out soon about the spyware he was trying to infiltrate in their well hidden signal they could have wanted to have that as a token of trying again to dismantel their intel but at the same time they will maybe were trying to enter his head with that kind of information and make him do what he did an hour before: confront the Captain on an open matter he maybe or maybe not know at all.

He fell all the way into Jungle's scheme and was furious with that…. Could it really be Jungle? He crushed the water with a fist and remebered what Munakata had said to him earlier: he really sure had looked stupid demanding an answer without having the proves to question his king…but now even the Captain had made him an order to dismantel that enigma and prove wrong to whoever was trying to meddle with him. He will surely teach them a lesson.

Back into his room he took off his glasses while shaking his black hair with his towel and sit down for a while, he thanked for not sharing a dorm with anyone,he would have disliked it very much to being asked about his mood right now and saw the photograph on his desk, he thought that maybe he would like to talk to someone about it and in the back of his mind he saw that smile he knew to well. "Annoying…" he said aloud and wondering why he thought of Misaki in a time like this. "Tsch…" he throw that memory away and layed down on his bed. Munakata didn't want to be asked about the matter but not because he knew something about it but because he always was defensive of his personal affairs and talking about Hikari Mei was as personal as he could've get. "What a fool I was. Never again." He saw the ceiling for a while until he turned around in his bed and fell asleep.

Then, he dreamt.

"So much for a straight forward." Said Fushimi and the girl jumped infront of him smiling taking his glasses. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

"Wow, you really are a cute one, Saruhiko-kun, so handsome!" He looked at her startled and she smiled back. He opened his eyes while she was putting her glasses between her eyes, that was a memory, he was sure of that, he already had lived that before. She was about to say : "Reishi, can I be at his service today, please?" But instead she looked back, took out four knives and send them flying away towards the Captain's chair. " Look out!" He yelled taking out his sword but it vanished into thin air and he gasped seeing how the knives flew away but a young man with white silver hair turned his chair around and with his right hand stopped each one of them between his fingers.

"Jin-Ha! Come on already!" She shouted and went over him.

"How many times I have told you not to throw knives to me during duty just because you want to make a point!" He answered and send the knives flying to their owner where she received them with a smile. " And also, stop naming me Jin-Ha on headquarters!

"Or what?" She asked appearing beside him leanning over him and he saw the previous Blue King blush and close his eyes like nothing was really bothering him. "JIN-HA!

"Nothing at all, go off…" he answered and she went to the door without even bothering to watch him or delivering his glasses. She went out pacing around of his office.

He saw Habari Jin sighed and watched over the door for a while, then he smiled and stand up.

"Hey, what is going on?!" Fushimi asked. "Hey!" But he appeared to not hear him, and passed right beside him without bothering as Hikari Mei did a moment before. Fushimi stand there alone in desbelief of his fortune, he was being invisible as he did on that mansion. Habari Jin was about to cross the door when Fushimi saw him smile and see him from the corner of his eyes with one hand on the knob of the door.

"Aren't you coming? I thought you wanted answers, Fushimi Saruhiko, but while you are watching, no swords allowed.

"Huh?" But the Blue King opened the door and he dissappeared, Fushimi thought about Jungle instantly, one thing was messing around from outside his computer three years ago when he was a high middle schooler and another was able to manipulate odds to be inside his mind while dreaming. There was no explanation to it that he could resolve waiting there. He ran off to the follow of his interluder and ran corridors away. The Blue King was waiting for him laying onto the inferior part of the huge stair of Scpeter's 4 headquarters lobby.

"Glad you came, as he says, you never disappoint." Fushimi appeared a little startled but he stand up straight. " Now, Saruhiko, enjoy the ride.

The floor crumbled and fell apart under his feet and all the headquarters came down following his fall into the darkness, Fushimi could only scream while seeing the big smile of justice from Habari Jin looking down at him as all kings loved to do. He fell and fell and fell until his back crushed with a floor full of dust. He coughed, how can someone feel pain in a dream? At least he was not dead.

"What the hell is this place?" He stood up and saw he was inside a dojo, there was a man with two pistols in his hand aiming to two little girls one with purple hair and the other with copper hair, both of them had one blade in each of their hands and were hurt to exhaustion. They did not lay down their blades and the man refilled his power and sent as many bullets as his two pistols let him, they were no ordinary bullets, when out, they dissolved in three other more tiny than the vessel where they were send out, then he threw his pistols to the air and send rays of golden and black light against them who run, jumped and tried to dodge with all their might until one bullet came through the defense of the copper haired girl and went through her chest without misery and the purple little one yelled sending a ray against the man while deflecting his attack. The man smiled and appeared infront of the girl aiming at her forehead and he fired with a smile on his face.

Fushimi looked with horror the two corpses of the little girls and while he was retrieving his guns from the air and reloading them he said with plain voice: "Rise again." And they both opened their eyes turning around and coughing black blood until they could stand up again taking their blades from the floor.

"Why?" Fushimi asked in his mind seeing how the little kids prepared themselves again to be slaughtered.

"Always remember, my daughters are eternal..." and he fired again.

The golden and black rays went towards Fushimi in a hurricane of wind and dust of destruction, he covered his face with both his arms preparing himself for the impact. The image whirled and he waited in vain, the blast never came.

"Jin-Ha! Blue ice cream at the order of the gate!" Fushimi found him in the middle of a downtown park he recognized where the BLue King was sitting watching the lake and she came with two cones on her hand giving one to him with a big smile. " Two blue ice cream balls with crispies as no one should know.

"You really are merry today, Mei.

"Hai." And she began to eat her ice cream sitting by his side. Fushimi saw how their hand intertwined while each other gazed to the lake or into the sky saying nothing at all, just being there, so this was a day off for a king.

"What will I do without you, Mei?

"Die." She said plainly not even looking at him. He grunted and closed his eyes.

"Like all the ones before me, is that right?

"Hai.

Then he laughed and she turned to him with question in his eyes. He looked at her with a big smile touching her cheek and putting some hairs from her face in the right place." Give me some lack, Mei, it is enough to know that your former girl has dated almost all the previous kings before him searching like a crazy woman for who knows what, to be told that wihout her power you may die like it is an ice cream all aware conversation. What class of romantic you are?

"A three hundred year old romantic, do not tease me now, Jin-Ha, I am not used to be teased off.

"Of course you are not. What you will like to do now?

"What about going to that new theme park at the bay?

"That is CATHEDRAL territory...

"Yeah, that is why I want to go.

"Okay then, let's go. Having a blast, Saruhiko?

"Three hundred years? What is this dream trying to imply?" Fushimi said to him while the image whirled him away.

"Welcome back." A voice said in his mind and somehow he recognized the place in which he was this time, he had seen it before…hours before. That welcome back wasn't for him at all, he received Mei with a kiss on her cheek and they sit down on the grass looking to the city below them, the city where they both lived and whose justice they both seeked throughout their years. "How was Germany and Russia, Mei?" She began talking about her trip and exchanged stories with each other while they were waiting and making fun of the clouds, if that was in some way the kind of relationship that Munakata and she had it was a good influence to have on your side if you were a king, at least that is what he thought looking to that scenario where the audio was being kept from him.

"Hey, Hikari, You will date another when I die, won't you? You will keep searching, won't you?

"Why are you asking that now?

"Kagutsu…" she did not responded." So you know and you do not oppose?

" If it was left to me I would leave Ootori and his clan to manage it, but, I know you, Jin, and your sense of justice is one I have admired since day one and forever will stay with me.

"Do not be that dramatic, you will find someone else to admire, with a sense of justice to make you decide allas for him.

"I wonder…

"Hey, Mei, I asked Zenjo Goki for a favor.

"I'd heard it all the way to Russia.

"Do you oppose?

"I think you made your mind, what I say will make little effect to your decision, Jin.

"Oh, I see." The wind started to blow and someone with a tall camera appeared with someone else and his gear. " Well, lets leave a happy moment towards the end of this story and I will not say anything until the day comes, lets say farewell with a smile on our faces, okay, Mei?

" Jin, I…

"I know." He said and she hugged him from behind and even without all his gear in the spot, the photographer clicked the moment. Then, the wind kept blowing and everything went dark until a shadow all covered in red flames appeared before Fushimis eyes and dissapeared in the middle of the dark spot. Then, Habari Jin, appeared within the darkness, a blue flaming sword in his right hand looking to his future with sparks on his eyes.

"Don't go, Jin-Ha!" Mei appeared behind him shouting desperately. He turned around smiling." Don't go!

"We both know that in the end you just see me really as your brother, Mei-chan, and I do not mind at all.

"Jin…

"I think that the time for you to end your search is coming in a few years, your search will be over and with it you will find your first clansman as well." She opened her eyes widely."Hey, Mei, do not be so surprised, in the end three hundred years is a really a long time to be looking and dating fool kings around. Cease the moment, Hikari Mei…

"But…who?

"Do not worry, I already have foreseen it, you have already met him." And without anything else he kept walking forward to his destiny without looking back

"Jin, WAIT!" And everything was consumed by red flames. Everything and everyone was destroyed.

A glitch began to appear on the image of destruction, a glitch over and over again like recording and replaying all that has been showned to him and some images that were knew of which he couldn't process that fast what the hell was going around him. "Enjoying the ride, Saruhiko?" Said the voice of the deceased king with a tone of laughter in his voice. The glitch stopped in a scene for some seconds.

"There you go, kid." Mei said putting a sphere on the lap of a kid with blue hair and glassess that had a tower of spheres in his hands. " You really are trying to weigh a lot by yourself.

"That is the order of things." He said and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Really? Is that so?" They exchanged looks and she smiled."Hey, what is your name?

"I do not answer to strangers." She laughed a lot and stood up.

"Nice one, kid, do not let them slip or the order of things will surely come to chaos and make you bother to retrieve it at any cost, the spheres I mean." The boy opened his violet eyes with some surprise looking to his blue spheres.

"Hey, Mei, its time to go!" Jin called her from afar and she greeted him, he looked to the scene with a smile and he saw she put her hand on the kids head and smiled again, she looked into thise violet eyes before turning around.

"Bye bye, kid.

"Hey, Mei, do not go saying such things or you could shape someones heart into something you do not expect, but well, maybe if you keep saying them someone will really take them for granted and start making the difference.

"I do not find it troublesome, Jin-ha." And the glitch of the images kept going until one former square of light kept fading away from his grasp and he looked sharp around every corner, but there were none. And then, a sweet, powerful voice began to talk and as she did many images appeared into his mind like dreams of someone else's calling exactly at that moment for him filling all his body with something he never felt before.

He saw different landmarks and places, cities from long ago without technology or electricity, desserts and glaciers falling and landscapes forming from thin air, he saw Mikoto smiling with a purple haired girl grabbing his arm, he saw lots of men with startled faces towards the same woman, he saw war and different Swords of Damocles he had never seen before, Habari Jin meeting the girl and falling for her, Mikoto in Homra's bar, he could even see himself and Misaki in some of the scenes, a shadowy figure in the tallest building of Shizume City watching over it like a secret vigilante that no one has ever heard about and while everything was showned to him this words were spoken:

 _"When the Two-Colored King rises and the three choices of where a Colorless King is born, a Queen shall fall."_

 _"All legends are myths until the legends are broken by themselves or by a third party."_

 _"When the eastern and western parts of the horizon come together and from the ashes of those extinct before them make the fourteen kings rise under the flag of one kingdom,_

 _the Slates will be divided and one Queen shall perish by the blade of the other."_

 _"That is Theocles law."_

And when those final words were spoken he saw Munakata Reisi kneeling before Hikari Mei with his right hand crossed to his chest with a solemn look.

"Did you enjoy the ride Fushimi-kun?" He saw her lips speaking and then her face smiling with his glasses in her face like a really cute teacher. "One day you will perceive Theocles law… I will make sure of it, Saruhiko…" and with his name resonating in his ears and mind, he woke up completely soaked and agitated to the bare bone.

He look towards the photograph and he opened his mouth. It was gone and a purple flower was in its place instead with a tic-tac-toe waiting for his move on the paper.

"Hikari Mei is…" he took the flower into his hand and it vanished into thin air, he was startled. "Impossible...

* * *

 _We had two chapters today! I was really looking forward to write this one before everyone turned to rescue Mei and start witb the battle of Christmas Eve in season 2... hope you enjoyed the reading._

 _Vanaiel, see you soon_


	9. Railroad Road and Black Blood

CHAPTER 9: RAILROAD ROAD AND BLACK BLOOD

The construction above her crumbled, some concrete dust fell on her face and she barely opened her eyes, she could see a blue light coming from the ceiling that could go down if another explosion occured as destructive as the previous one. And from that blue lighht she saw purple petals falling dissolving into thin air before they touched her.

"He is calling." She said with a low voice and with all the forces that she had left standed up with a shaking body.

* * *

"This a site plan of that area ten years ago and from two years ago, see the explicit differences?" Kusanagi was at Scepter's 4 headquarters with Anna showing their research towards the buildings owned and constructed by Jungle, apparently, they had bought that entire area without any concern to be discovered and divided and expanded it as they saw fit, with an operational, enterprise and economics division, entretainment and folklore division, educational and living division all with transport and infrastructure to feed an entire city if the sustainable location plan was implemented.

" Railroad two o'clock, soda punch, they really owned the block... her message was accurate." Said Reise with his hands closed up infront of his face analyzing the plan section and where the mall was once.

"Yeah, Mei-chan did find out where she was kept, received quite a toll to let us know about ir but for what she was saying there is just one trip into the depths of those buildings at 2:00pm, they use a railroad old system of the city but is operational and well hidden in the tumultus of the new constructions, maybe some supplies for their intel company or for them are used every day at that our, and apparently they built some conrete sound proof walls and sections for no one to notice that it's still functional. The only clue we did not find out was the soda punch issue…

"Do not worry that was a warning for me. Which buildings did you manage to investigate in all this area?" Asked Munakata.

"A few, at least more than half of them…

"Well, lets trace the plan and dismantel Jungle in their own territory, I can really guarantee that they will not see us coming, this time is our move on the chessboard." And Munakata smiled moving a Horse in his own chessboard in his desk.

"Well, let us make it a check-mate for our neutral cause.

* * *

Mei was exhausted, her view was like a fuzz of darkness and spiral mages that she tried to focus while leaning to the wall and stopped right where the darkness where Nagare and his subordinates always entered. She knew ths was a allucination to make hesitate and she was really doing it, but she took a hold on herself and kept walking and went through this kind of malicious black wave that opressed her lungs and felt like letting go but remember that he was calling and the attack had already kept going for a fe minutes. The element of surprise surely wa gone and Nagare, Yukari and Sukuna was sure they were keeping the front uphold but if the Green King decided to retreat after his secret place being dicovered he will likely come back for his trophy and she was not going to wait and see him grin again. This time she was going to walk as best she could and go again to the surface of her life. In fact, while being into that black pit trying to croos to the other room she could sense that the king was already fleeing the building, they will meet again and she will make sure to make him be the one below her grasp. For now, she must flee away in the middle of the chaos and the maze of the underground district that the Green King had made his own empire.

When she went out the darkness and passed through the door to the other side she fell on a ramp deep down but everything that went down had a way u and she began to crawl in opposite direction, her eyes could not focus well, and even if she could, there was nothing to see, she relied on her instincts and crawled, walked and entered a room full of columns where the roof began trembling and some parts began to fall apart. She cursed but did not stop, she ept going until laugh behind her approached her ears. "Damn…" she said and it resonated within all the clumns corners.

"My, my, the little damiselle has decided to leave the party, so soon?" It was Yukaris' voice and she leaned on a column breathing heavily. "I may ask how is it that you escaped the room? It was well defended, you know? A real thick black fog was on it, you weren't supposed to go through it, how did you managed to pass it, though?

"Fog, huh?" And she smiled, she knew how to solve the mistery, but not now, not in that state.

"Well, you will tell Nagare when I bring you back to him." She heard the blade coming out from its keep. " I was going to the advance frontline when he sensed you were out, that was not beautiful, Mei-kun, you are a guest from us, the green clan, you should show more manners and stay quite in your prison cell.

"Even when it was about to collapse? I value my life real high, you see.

"Well, lets do this pretty simple and clean and come willingly before hell breaks loose here in the underground." She could here the fight above them, they were pretty close to where she was, an exit should be close and they were heading there, so was she.

"I love to break all hell loose, with that thought I decided to went out in my current state of my imprisonment.

"I got to say, Mei-kun, that I was really surprised when your heart began beating again, Nagare did not fail o send that bolt through your chest, it was near your heart, if not, in the right place where it should be…

"I told you before, I was not going to die." She moved her wrist infront of her eyes and a blade appeared between her fingers, she shaped it on her mind as a katana and let it shine on her right side. She smirked." And sorry , but I am not coming back as your 'guest' I politely decline your invitation.

"Then, it is set, this will get the ugly way around.

"No, Yukari-kun, I will like to differ…" before Yukari's eyes she dissappeared from the afar distance she was and appeared with her blade into his throat smirking widely."This will get the ugly way around…" he didn't see her coming, he couldn't see her dissappear, how could that be possible.

"Where did you get the blade?

"I told you, you are no match for me, the green clan does not understand who you are medling with… I am beginning to doubt of letting you go r slide this blade into your throat slowly as I know you wanted to do to me all this time… but this fight, your defeat, is not mine to take, is kuros', not mine, but well, is a three second choice… one… do you think all this is beautiful, Yukari-kun? Two… erase me from your 'guest' list, that is what you are going to tell Nagare, okay? THREE! And she snapped her fingers and crossed a part from her blade into his chest with a smile and backed off, Yukari, jumped the other way looking at her and covering wth one of his hands his wound trying to decipher her. "I said go!" And she appeared again infront of him and kicked him int he face with her knee returning the same action he did th first time they met. Mei saw him dissappear in the middle of the columns and then she heard more explosions and smoke, dust and debris began to fall from the roof. She began to walk towards some light of a hole that was made, but the dust didn't let her see anything, she was about to faint and let the sword be her leaning object and she heard voices and orders come and go. Then, she recorgnized Awashima-san's voice and a counterattack went against her and hit her in the chest and Mei smiled with irony falling to the ground in the middle of rods, debris and concrete.

"Can this be it, no it is not." She thought while hitting the ground and she tried to listen but every sound was faint and opaque. Someone was shouting orders in disbelief manner and then Mei heard footsteps coming to her spot of death. From the hole made to the roof some light was entering the underground darkness and it bathed the straight figure leaning on her. His touch was with delicacy, both of his hands warm and she would bet he was smiling. She coughed abruptly.

"You really know how to make an entrance." He said.

"Look who is talking…" she responded with a faint voice focusing her last vision into his glasses that were tilting with the light from the hole. She coughed again and felt how the blood was spreading in her inside and coming up in her throath, she could arranged two more words before fainting." Black blood." And he saw how the wound inflicted by Awashima a moment ago stained in dark black. Quickly, Munakata took off his blue coat and covered her with it so no one could see her wounds and fragile aspect, she could be dead by the plain sight of her body, but he knelt and took her between her arms.

"Captain, I really didn't mean to…"Awashima tried to explain when he came out of the debris looking gloomly but he saw her and told her to make a chopper with paramedics come closer. " To which hospital are we going, Captain?

"A very far away one, in the skirts of where the Kagutsu incident was held." And ignoring her surpirsed glance and Fushimis questions when he was boarding the chopper ambulance with Mei inside, he took off giving some instructions to the drivers and sending a message to Fushimi that he will send the address when the emergency of Mei's state was cleared. He never thought that he was going to use the life or death card that she taught him once while they were together, but he never let go of her hand during all the journey to the south.

"Hope he will be able to fix what has been broken inside, Mei-chan." He saw how the black blood was spreading on the helicopters floor, it was as dark as the night and it made him uneasy.

* * *

She opened her eyes once and saw Munakata against the window looking to the horizon, she tried to speak but everything went black and felt how her insides squeezed in pain and she couldn't make a sound. Then, a week and a half later she opened her eyes to reality. She saw the ceiling, it was white. Did Nagare captured her again? No, that was not the case. Where was she? And tried to stand up and someone came throught the door and stopped her from being so reckless, her eyes fixed on a man on his early thirties with emerald eyes and black hair.

"Oh…I see, so we came to this limit solution." And she let her body fell again in the bed with distaste."Nothing against you, Ryuu-san, but you know how much I like to avoid meeting you.

"Believe me, not my best way to make your acquaintance either, Mei-chan. Now, before you tell me what on Earth were you thinking of putting such a show on the internet live transmission and live bolted, I gotta say to you that I had to make a transfussion to you to make the black blood stay at bay at least for a while… you have one last left you know… Hope this one was worth it, so now, time of storytelling and some ice-cream."she sighed and closed her eyes putting her arm over her eyes, some tears fell from her eyes to her ears while being in the bed.

"Damn!" She shouted and punched the bed with all her forces she had recovered. She had been reckless but at least found out how the enemy thought and had the displeasure of meeting Hisui Nagare and finding out a huge deal of a secret." Wel, maybe that transfussion will not be a waste after all. I want my ice cream before starting to tell you my story, at least is going to take a while." He smiled with a big smile like a big brother and went to the door.

"The Blue King that brought you, your king, he said he would regret to not see you awake, but he had work to do and criminals to find, to make them pay for some inflicted injuries. I gotta say, Mei-chan, you really found your match and a rela piece of art, I approve completely. But, you will answer everything I have to ask and then you can talk to him! Ok?"

"Ryuu! Bring chocolate sparks!" She shouted and she smiled, well, at least another transfussion was left, she wll worry about it later, at least she could still bleed in red, like 'his' red and that made her happy, she saw through the window and relaxed, maybe all was but a dream from which she was going to wake up, but then, she couldn't remember the last time she had been there, no the Jungle Mission 44 was real and it was a success she could feel the crack now inside of her, no other Sword of Damocles that was active and she could feel was broken but one and she cursed, but it had a remedy, even with that crack it had a solution. Some birds passed flying in the bright sky outside the window and the door flew open.

"Ryuu I just remembered…" but she stopped and saw the tall figure leaning on the door with his arms crossed and watching her with resentment and questionable gaze between anger and trying to figure out what to say without spilling all out. "What are you doing here, Fushimi-kun?

"Tsch. The hell I know, but basically watching over you and your state, Hikari Mei, if even that is your name.

"Fushimi…" she glanced at him and she smiled like if nothing was really happening or happened during her captivity, even when it was otherwise, Fushimi decided to take out his knives and pointed them against her. They exchanged glances and he was about to prove his theory of who she was when Ryuu came from behind and hit him hardly in the head, all the knives fell to the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" He shouted but Ryuu took him from his collar of the coat and tossed him outside the hospital room.

"Hope you enjoyed the ride, mister, but your duty was only to guard the door room, so please, abstend to come close here ever again with those knives while she is in here, she is a patient who needs to recover, so stay out!" Ryuu closed the door in his face and Fushimi heard them talking about ice cream flavors until he could not hear them at all. Who the hell was that doctor? He clenched his teeth but decided to wait, he would be able to have her cornered and alone to spill all the truth soon enough. "For now, you are safe." And he regreted saying that aloud, why did she mattered him the most? It was a hateful feeling!

"Ryuu-san, have you heard of my sister latey?" She asked when they were finished and the night had fallen, he shook his head. " I see, me neither, since at least ten years I have no clue of where she is, but... well, it doesn't matter now." An alarm began to ring and Mei smiled. "I will take this call, Ryuu.

"As you wish majesty, and I will come back tomorrow to check on you, have some rest, ok?" She smiled and saw him disappear through the door, she clicked the button near her bed and projected in all the wall appeared the image of the videocall."Reishi..." she said and they both smiled and began chatting like no time lapse had ever happened, promising to see each other tomorrow morning.

"If you need anything during the night, ask Fushimi, he have orders from me to provide and protect you in the meantime.

"He tried to kill me.

"I do not blame him, you are playing with him, and tic-tac-toe is not a very intelligent game, Mei-chan. He will not try it again, tomorrow he will be dismissed and I will bring you home, that is my promise.

"I will like to see how you are going to defeat Ryuu-san if he says I am not ready to go home.

"I got my methods." And they continued chatting until Hikari Mei fell asleep during the conversation about Jungle, those subjects would need more time for her to be able to try and understand them, for now, she needed red blood to create inside of her and make the black blood retreat to the depth of her system. Why did she ask about her sister in a time like this? She had no answer to that question...

* * *

 _I left the fanfic for three days but I treasure my weekends so, here we are and expect for this week chapters 10 - 12, we are approaching the timeline of the second season and that infamous battle from Mihashira tower! Hope you keep reading and well, who else is excited with the announcement of another K anime series? That made all my weekend, K: Seven Stories will be epic! I jumped of surprise and hapiness._

 _Enjoy the reading, Vanaiel!_


	10. The Dresden Slates

CHAPTER 10. THE DRESDEN SLATES

 _"If something ever happens to me and black blood is spilled from my veins, this is where you have to take me..." then, all the world was swallowed by the thickness of the black blood coming from her pierced heart by a copper blade, then someone laughed with rejoice and behind a curtain of copper head a voice was heard:_

 _"Do you really think she is safe from me?" And he saw those copper bloody eyes while everything was flooded with black blood…_

Munakata woke up in the middle of the night. His memories were treacherous within him in the middle of his dreams, he was extremely agitated and took his PDA dialing at high speed. " Fushimi! Go to Hikari's room, now! I know it's 4 am! Do not be stupid, I do not care if Ryuu-san told you to be outside, this is your Captain talking, NOW!" He heard footsteps at the other side of the line and he couldn't take his mind off from those eyes, those eyes like thousands of liters of blood were rotting inside them and were laughing with Mei's corpe below them. "Fushimi..."

 _"She is sleeping."_ Fushimi responded. _" What are your orders, Captain? Beside from babysitting?"_

Munakata sighed: "Babysit at the room, that is my order, only Ryuu-san and me are allowed inside, kill anyone else, specially if you see a copper headed girl…" he heard a low voiced curse from the other side.

 _"I will see it done, sir."_ Said Fushimi and they ended communication. Munakata standed up and went to the window where he saw the city, he opened it and lightened up a cigarrette. What was that dream for? Was it right to drag her to Ryuu-san? Directly to one tied to her past? He arranged his glasses and let himself remember while smoking.

* * *

"Hey, Reishi! Keep up! I want to put this as soon as possible!" Mei said while jumping in the street and looking back to him with her hair recently chopped. Munakata sighed, he had stopped saying he disliked being bossed around, it was useless. "Come on, my love!" When she says something like that bossing around there was nothing left to say, she disarmed him in every way.

"If you keep jumping around and doing silly stuff you may fall, Mei-chan." He said while climbing the stairs to their new apartent. Almost a year had already passed from their engagement, but only a month had passed since him obtained his kingly powers as the Blue King, after becoming 'equals' he had decided tobuy her a wedding present and both went looking for a place of their ow, that extremely empty loft in one of the highest buildings of the city had been the answer and he liked it, he could see the Shizume bay in the distance and the city lights at night. He could imagine that place as home and this was their first going out to buy something for their apartment. Mei was making such a fuzz about it and he was going to give her another warning when the banister did not hold and she fell down ten stories down into the staircase. "Mei!" He looked out for her but there was no body, she appeared infront of him with a big smile and sit down to take a breathe. "What were you thinking? Really this enthusiasm mascara is really…

"Ouch." She said and he saw her leg, it was broken with the bone on the outside. "Can you put it back on its place, Reisi?

They were on the loft, silence surrounded them and he had done it, he put the bone back in place and had done arguing with her about going to a hospital, he just dedicate himself to clean the wound with hot water and was putting some bandages on it. She took his hand then and started counting. Munakata didn't know what she was doing but he saw how the bandages lighten up like if they had electricity flowing from the clothe and when she reached up ten it stopped. She smiled at him and began to remove the bandages, the terrible wound was gone and the bone was back to its place without being broken. Munakata stayed sitting beside her with bewilderness in his eyes until she took his chin on her fingers and made him see her.

"Reisi, if something ever happens to me and I start bleeding, but black blood is spilled from my veins and body because I am at my limit of injuries, this is where you have to take me, my life and death secret card at the skirts of the Kagutsu incident. I have sent the location to your PDA." Munakata saw his device. "It may seem a normal hospital but in there is the only doctor in the entire world that can treat me and make the black blood go away: Ryuu-san, he is my older brother and he knows everything from my past… our past…

" I thought you only had one sister.

"Yeah, but Ryuu always took care of us after father died… he learned about our existence and the slated and he is the one who treats me when my black blood come out, when it shows that I am at the limit of my injuries and I could be lost towards the darkness of power such as my sister did a long time ago, I can still be saved and keep bleeding in a red color as the sunset. If I can get healed on a matter of tens… of ten seconds this is where you have to take me, no matter what and do not let me bleed black until I become dead and wake up. Do you understand?

"Yes." He said and leaned to kiss her, just the thought that maybe she could be lost into darkness or become someone he wouldn't be able to recognize made him uneasy, for all that power had been ackowledge to him, he will never let it happen, he aimed for justice and order and she was part of all the justice he wanted to bring to the world. " Now, do what you wanted the most by jumping around." He said to her and she smiled back going for the picture they just framed that was on the bags. She put in the encounter near the entrance to the living room and put it with a big smile and dancing around until the firm grip of Munakata on her waist made her stop and they smiled to each other before embracing on a sweet kiss to mark the start of their life together. The photograph was that one from their picnic trip to Osaka four months ago, at that time he didn't know she had one pretty similar with another Blue King, Habari Jin some years ago.

* * *

Munakata finished smoking and turned to see the photo in the counter at the entrance of the loft where they were both smiling, he barely smiled genuinly to anyone without that smirk of 'knowing it all' he always wear, but that photo was the start of a collection their both shared and was unique between them. He did not care about learning about Habari Jin later, nor Mikoto, what mattered was what he knew about her and that above all of the three hundred years she spent looking for a king to be her equal, they found each other, she found him and comitted herself to him above everyone else who was completely dead. Nothing else mattered in their relatiosnhip, it was hard to accpet in the beginning when he obtained his powers and learned that he proposed to that magical being withut her ever telling him the truth about her in those four years of dating each other, but now, it was part of the things that made her the woman for him and made him kneel before her and made the vow. Mei always says he is her king, for him, she was his queen despite the history behind and the troublesome of maintaining peace, in the end he was always searching for the real order of the world and with their powers combined they will probably be able to shape the world in their proper direction.

"But there is always the copper side of the coin… the rotten one." He said still watching his dream before his eyes. " The board is getting more players on the game, it is becoming more interesting, but for now, the copper coin should be leftin the shadows since the other players of the shadows had come to appear in the scene." He said to the moonlight that was starting to turn into sunrise. " I should better take a shower and get going.

Hikari Mei opened her eyes to find Fushimi watching her sleep while playing with a knife between his fingers siting on one of the couches of the hospital room. Apparently, he was still deciding if killing her was a good idea or at least try to make her respond some of the questions left over the dream she managed to meet in his subconsciousness.

"If you have anything to say, is better to say it than let the people waiting." She limited to say at his gaze and then she closed her eyes again.

" _There is a legend between the Seven Kings told first by the Golden King, Kokujoji Daikaku, right now dissappeared: 'Behind the scenes of the Slates there is a Queen bestowed with the knowledge, power and comprehension of the world from where our Swords of Damocles absorb their own proper power, she manages the destiny of the Dresden Slates at her own will and seize the swords from which we obtain our kingly right, she does it to know the state of our own condition, if she would like, she could make all of us have the Damocles Fall at the same time, if that was her desire we could only watch our own power come from the sky against us, falling to our own destruction The Silver King might be the First but the Golden in Purple Queen guards the Seven Kingdoms that we possess with her all mighty Sword of Theocles, behind her all mighty knowledge that makes her the Queen of the Slates.'_ But it's not only a legend, is it?" Fushimi spoke without hesitating and Mei opened her right eye which she turned to see him from the corner of her sight.

"Every legend has a hint of truth on it…. Maybe it is true or maybe is just part of it or, maybe and just maybe, it is an incomplete legend, that you will never know because I do not know, Fushimi-kun, but is part of the fun on the ride…

"How come that everyone says that bloody sentence! I am not having FUN on the ride! I am not crazy, nor hallucinating what happened, I want answers, Queen of the Slates!" He shouted standing up and demanding answers like a crazy man. She laughed making him more angry.

"Queen? Me? Really, Fushimi-kun, you really have a very interesting thing of putting things, demanding was never your speciality and well, tell me, do you demand answers to your king in this same unmannered way? Or is it because you are not hearing what you planned to hear? Because you do not know the answer to the same legend you think you know from a tale between kings, which I may add, do not believe in such tales…. Tell me, are you going to tell your theories to your king outside the door." The door flung open and Munakata, bestowed all in a white shirt with dark blue pants, appeared with a critic look to the situation inside the room. "Or are you going to stay there, all shaken off, without saying a word, Fushimi-kun?" She smiled again and grinned, he clinched his tongue in disgust and left the room without waiting to be dismissed.

"Wow, you really pissed him off this time.… I assume you feel better, Mei." He said with a grin adn she laughed. "What can probably be so funny?

"Nothing, I was waiting for my fiancé to come for me all dressed up as a miltary man, instead a regular man is coming to take me back, do you asked for a regular day off duty?

"Will that be a problem?" He got closer and her eyes met while he leaned over her, she said no with a move of her face and they kissed. " You can be so reckless, you know?

"Hell, who is talking! Did you…I know about the crack on your sword, I felt it even before the mission 44… it has grown and…" he put two fingers on her lips and made her say no more.

"Later." She nodded when Ryuu-san came into the room with his white robe. "Ryuu-san, how is Hikari Mei, and spare no detail, please.

"So formal, geez, you really are the Blue King, Munakata-san. That clansman of yours is making a fuzz about a queen in the hospital until he went out.

"Yeah, he thinks I am a Queen.

"Well, he is not wrong, are you not 'the Queen'?

"Yeah, but I can't openly admit it until the time has come, and even worse will it be to admit it to a clansman of my king, I owe him all my respect." She turned her gaze to Munakata who smiled with his eyes and took her hand.

"Geez, Mei, you really….just looking to you both makes me sick, let's better get into business and well, first of all, her injuries are almost closed, except the one created by the last bolt across her chest, she had a blood transfusion and I am making some more tests to see how her red blood pressure is coming back and how the black is being deployed to the depths of her body, I have other tests to see, but if the percentage is good you can go directly to the Slates to get healed completely, that would be the first prescription and I will make you take the two shots a day for a month to increase your red blood with a syrum I developed in this years so we can prevent have your black blood from coming out in an upcoming battle. I do not know the King here, but I want to preserve the Mei I have known for over a hundred and eighty years quite a lot longer without finding out she can turn like her sister at any turn of events. This syrum is on a beta phase" he showed it to them will putting the needle into her arm and glowing while going through her system." but I am sure the sinthesis of it within your Theocles power in your heart and spinal cord will make it sufficient for another hundred degrees of battle against at least any king, against your sister, well I know she is dissappeared, but against her I dunno guarantee you any success.

" Do not worry, Ryuu, I am not planning on fighting her any time …

"I made a change it could resist Hisui's Nagare attack a thousand times now, the syrum will let your red blood cells increase almost to a normal human state and be able to heal in about two seconds and not ten as until now you have been doing.

"So I could fight Nagare?

"If you need to, yeah, but by the grimace on his face I think he will not let you.

"You think…"added Munakata and arranged his glasses. "We will talk later." Making it clear he was not about to discuss that matter there, it was not the time.

She nodded and Ryuu asked Munakata to join him outside for some indications and paperwork, letting her rest a little while the syrum made her dizzy and made her fell asleep to regain some strength. "Do you think you can escape from me for eternity, Mei?" She heard while falling into the depths of her own dreams, she flinched but forgot those words.

* * *

"We almost have arrived, wake up, my beloved." Munakata moved her in the car sit during the traffic lights. Mei barely opened her eyes.

"Mihashira Tower." She murmured.

"Yeah, Ryuu-san told me that the syrum will be reactivated with your rehealing process when you are at the Slates, it will increase while your power does it too, you have to come here two times a week to make it stronger and your red blood cells reproduce at a higher speed." He turned to watch her and decided to wake her up until they were all the way up into the Dresden Slates.

"When I watch you standing up like that with that amount of power surrounding you I come to think you are invincible, but from now on I will remember that video projected on the plaza and know that maybe sometimes you do not need to exceed expectations for the greater good. You put yourself in danger there and back in the mall when you make me leave you." She was with her arms opened and suspended from the power she was receiving from the Slates with her eyes closed, she like how it felt.

"It was part of my plan." She limited to respond she was transforming the energy into something positive and canalyzing it through her hurting body so she could feel better at no time.

"And you left me out of it." He said with a plain voice.

"And you let your Sword of Damocles crack for something I had under control." Munakata clenched his teeth in disbelief and decided to enter the Dresden Slate that overcharged against him. He was about to deploy his sanctrum when a path was opened to him so he could go to her.

"You made a very dangerous move, Reishi, you know you can't come close to me when I am doing this." She controlled the power force and move her arms so it could be deviated somewhere else but him.

"You decided to go on your own, that, and you decided to leave me behind and let me watch you die.

"Are you upset, Munakata Reisi?" She opened her eyes that were glowing gold and he was under her, she descended swiftly and looked at him. "Is it possible you are really hurt? You, so emotionless 'nothing can penetrate my barrier' captain of Scepter 4? What would you do if I decided to go again on my own?

"Never more, you heard me, Mei?" She smiled and passed her arms around his neck.

"No, I did not." And she kissed him letting the power flow from her to him and the Dresden Slates bathed them in overflowing bolts of silver, gold and blue, Munakata had never felt that kind of warm and overflowing godly power before, she was really out of league, if she could resist that on her own for her own healing process he could not imagine what kind of battling power she could really have, he recalled that he felt something like this when he knelt before her and made the vow, now that he was recalling he had never seen her sword but that was nothing he cared about, he embraced her with both his arms and let the power flow in equal harmony and admiration, not letting his power take control but let it flow with hers and the Slates, in the end, that was what Hikari Mei was looking for for three hundred years, for an equal with whom she could blend her power and shape ,in the future, the will of the Dresden Slates.

* * *

 _"I love you, Munakata Reisi, my Blue King." She thought and when she did the image of black blood flooding the floor from her piercing heart by a copper blade made him gasp, shout and wake up in the middle of the night._

He could smell the flowers and their blue fresh scent all over the department, he had decorated it with quite a few for a welcoming dinner for her, he could still feel how her body was getting cold within his arms like in the dream and turned over when he felt his hand being hold by another, warm and which he knew well. Purple against copper, that had always been the issue, but why now? What was happening to him and his dreams? He cursed touching his forehead angrily.

"Reishi?" She said in a little voice from the shadows of the bed.

"Sorry, keep sleeping, is nothing." He said and laying over again turning her back to her so she could not figure out what he was thinking by looking at him, she was the only one who could do that specially when they were in the shadows. Both her arms hold him from the back and that surprised him, he could feel her pulse and breathe on the back of his neck.

"I will not die to her." His heart stopped for a split second. "She is bothering me in my dreams too... but for now is Jungle, then we will manage her, I will keep her at bay from all our territory and all over Shizume City, I will not die to her or on you." He took both her hands into his and both of them closed their eyes and dreamt, giving their own power to the other so they had pleasant dreams this time without the nightmare of the copper haired girl.

 _"Adolf, no, Isana Yashiro, when are you descending?"_ She thought before lettting her dreams take over and wished upon a silver star for her silvered hair missing king to arrive, not knowing he was already falling from the skies towards them.


	11. Descending, agreements & thinking orders

CHAPTER 11. DESCENDING, AGREEMENTS AND THINKING ORDERS

 _ **(The events of this chapter occur spontaneously during the start of season 2 'K: Return of Kings" until the new attack from Jungle against the new alliance of the three kings at Mihashira Tower on episode 7 of the anime, just two months later after the events of Jungle Mission 44).**_

 **Descending**

" Finally… finally…at last you have returned, the First King, the Silver King, Adolf K. Wisemann. You have returned to this world, to join again this game of ours again." Nagare was watching with fascination the monitors infront of him, his obvious stalker waiting habit for the Silver King to come out from the shadows was being payed off at that moment. His heart yearned for him to become his accomplice in his plans to come and was the main piece of the chess board he was creating and for now, it was complete, except for… a radiant light in the video frame made him look on that direction and made his medium parrot fly to that high part of the bridge where the Black Dog and Yukari were fighting. "Damn you." He had not yet assigned her a piece of the game, he did not know where to put her against, he could not decipher her special touch not even after what he put her through, she did not die as he had forseen it. In fact, she had made his previous headquarters been buried to the ground.

" _You really think you are the only fan of the Silver King and knows the affairs of this world better than anyone,Nagare? Get in the damn line, you fool!"_ Her words came back into his head and damned her with all his might, she was smiling looking down to the Silver King like if she was completely waiting there because she knew he was about to descend just there.

"Damn YOU!" He shouted sending some bolts to the monitors with disgust, the major threat player of the game had already appeared and maybe, just maybe, she was another problem he would have to resolve somehow. He saw how she saluted the parrot with a big smile looking directly to him like mocking about the situation. "Enjoying the view?" She said and then he demanded Yukari and Sukuna to leave the battles behind and come back to headquarters, the game was about to really get interesting at its full potential.

* * *

The night had fallen over Shizume City and from the summit of the highest skyscraper Hikari Mei was watching over it with hovering feet, waiting and smiling for the night to become more interesting. He appeared on the roof just in time to see her dancing at the edge of the building with some delight not making any move with his arrival.

"You knew?" He limited to ask just before jumping to the edge with her and taking a step beside her, Mei stopped dancing.

"About the Gold King? Yeah, I did, I even said farewell in a dream while flying to Japan." He arranged his glasses a little angry with that fact. "I suppose was the first matter taken on today's coffee table meeting.

"Were you listening?

"Just for some of the first details, but then I decided to leave the matter to you, you are my voice and in the end this is a matter that affects all the clans and their kings, I am just the shadow of the legend behind the scenario of th main theatre. it is your moment, no mine, Reisi.

"Scepter 4 has joined forces with the red and silver clan. We have united.

"You have united before for a same neutral cause, haven't you?" She smiled seeing the city.

"Well there are some that oppose directy to that order.

"Fushimi will have a part to play, you will see it coming." Munakata titch his teeth, he was not customed to be left outside the box.

"One thing was out of line, though." She added after a pause." For many years I left aside my responsability as the governor of the Dresden Slates, not because I was bored, but because someone researched it and was born as a King after some years of that power being dormnant. I left Adolf and Dai do their own will and shape Japan as the potential country they are now with me watching and making the power stay at bay as I saw fit because I cannot yet shape it, it is not yet my time… And you are not the Gold King, Munakata Reisi, and you do not know the Slates as Yashiro or I know them, next time bite your tongue and let someone help you instead of sending a bomb to their heads. " she made a pause and she could sense how angry he was with her, Reisi was actually refrening himself of responding." If you don't let anyone help you, not even me, then at least have Shiro have a peace of mind or next time I will act as I see fit and if means make it fall over your cubic head, I will do it, understand?

"Is that a direct threat?

"Yeah." Her voice did not shake a bit."Do not meddle in something of past lives that you will not ever possibly understand." He clenched his fists." You are now the guardian of the Dresden Slates, I am the one giving you that free lance job,but they are consuming you, they are making the cracking process of your sword decay on a higher level that you do not want to accept. I can get it, you are a very genius and proud man, that is some of the qualities I admire from you, I could not ask for more, but if sacrificing your life like an idiot with a consciusness by doing so, well, I will make it fall even before you can say my name.

"Damn, you can be so heart colded." He said with a smirk.

"And you could be so conceited, damn you in return. Now, let me see your Sword of Damocles, I want to scan the crack on it or I will pick up a fight her and now with you to see it, better ask for it than make you feel some pain in your pride." She smiled and turned to gaze upon him. He sighed.

"Now you order a king after threatening him, Mei-chan?

"No, I just boss around, Reishi-kun.

"Such a pain." He said and let his sanctum flow through his body.

"That should be Fushimi's line.

"Mmm, for now it is only mine," he saw how the sword uneveloped in the heavens and watch the crack from afar.",there you go, scan it…" but he stop as he proceeded because she was already on the high spot of things putting her hands on the Sword like if that was something as vain as fixing a car, when she put the palm of her hand on it he felt how his heart stopped in the instant and fell to his knees without being able to breath. That feeling come and go while she was finding the soft spots in his own power and somehow he knew she was not going easy on him after what he said so coldly to Isana Yashiro before, he smiled and coughed during the exam of his Sword of Damocles, she really could be very heart cold upon the situations at hand.

* * *

"Do you hate me right now?" She said plainly while being around his arms that night on the apartment. Munakata had his other arm behind his head against the pillow looking to the ceiling, thinking."Munakata?" He put his hand on her hair.

"You just turn out the physics of things and made me feel like drowning a hundred times in less than an hour. A normal man could probably be hurt, me, not that easy…but being threaten by your bride to be is not something I would love to see again." She let a sweet kiss fell on his cheek and he smiled. "Damn you sometimes as just YOU." Silence fell between them.

"Hey, Reisi… I will…

"NO." He said abruptly and made her open her eyes with surprise." You will not interfere with the process, I do not know what kind of power you need to take out of you or what methods can be used to heal the crack, but you are not going to perform them on my Sword of Damocles, putting you in danger is not something in my agenda or play card, such is also for you not interferring on the plans ahead of our new threesome alliance. That is my say on the subject, if the sword must fall, we will let it fall, you just threaten me with it for my behavior today, there is no difference of those words you spoke to me, we will let it fall, in the end, is my weight of burden to have killed your previous lover, isn't it?

"Reisi…" but he turned around on the bed to end the discussion about it. She narrowed her eyes and stand up, she dressed up and decided to leave the apartment, Munakata heard her descend the stairs and open the main door. "Jerk." Is the last word he heard before the door closed with a 'bang' and he closed his eyes without regreting what he said, in the end, he was not risking her doing something she had not performed ever before. He was not risking finding out how much amount of her well being will be compromised to be safe of the Damocles Fall that was threatening him.

* * *

 **Agreements**

Mei knocked the door twice. Kuroh opened it.

"Hello, I have come to see Adolf K. Weismann." She said like if nothing was out of the ordinary. Kuro narrowed his eyes.

"What for?

"I am not discussing it with his clansman, even if it's you, sorry." He let her pass and entered the tiny apartment where the silver clan lived.

"A blue is here!" He announced.

"Hey! I have no contract, I am no clansman, not red, not blue and definitely not green, I am just a neutral party that ws live stream electrocuted. Hello, Adolf, do you remember me?" She said oooking to Shiro knelt infront the table with a bowl of white rice all gowned in white. His eyes looked at her with surprise and then she saw Neko surrounding her with questions in her face.

"Who is she, Shiro?" Neko asked jumping beside him.

"I have no idea." Mei smiled and took a place infront of him. "Who are you and why are you here? Why are you referring to me as Adolf K. Weismann?

"My name is Hikari Mei and I've come to join your Coffee Table Alliance in the knowing that you have openly declared war with the Green King, Hisui Nagare and put a 24 hour surveillance of the Red King, Kushina Anna upon the Blue King, Munakata Reisi, because of his threat of unstable power due to the guard of the Dresden Slates all by himself after the dead of the Gold King, Kokujoji Daikaku, your lieutenant from seventy years ago.

"And why a non king neutral party as you would be joining us, you are no clansman, you have no power, what on earth could you possibly offer to enter an alliance of kings? " Mei smiled with superiority.

"Something that even Neko with her strain powers can't give you because I was the one to sealed them a long time ago: your real memories." The three of them gasped then Shiro laughed.

"Hey, we came over that a year ago, I do not think that my memories..." Mei narrowed her eyes and Shiro felt the wave of power against him, so swift and sweet and he saw in his mind the lab he had seventy years ago with her sister and someone he was greetng with purple hair, with purple power and was denieing them to research the rock with knives at hand, with a grim face… "You are…" but he was not sure what to say.

"As I said, I sealed them long ago. So, what do you say?

"What do you want?

"My fiancé will not tell me all the details regarding how and when will you stop the Slates from being robbed, even when I have my own ways to know that kind of information I will like to stay in the shadows as much time as possible even when you have already descended into this world again, so… What I want is for you tell me all your plans in advance and all the arrangements you make with the other kings for this matter as if I was one of your own allies, obviously with some discretion for not them to know.

"So much for a straight forward." Said Kuroh.

"You have no idea." She smiled and took one of the crisp macarrons that were on the table and chewed it with delight. Then, she standed up and handed Shiro an envelop." You will find a PDA inside with all the information I am willingly to share with you for a better result in the battle, including all the details regarding my kidnapping and the information I gave to the Blue King about Hisui Nagare that has not yet been put on official reports becuase I ordered it not to be, also, you will find all my contact information, I will be waiting for your call, Adolf, no, Isana Yashiro. I will make my eave.

"Just, who are you?" Asked Shiro taking out the paers, the PDA and some photos from the envelop and she turned with a merry face before leaving.

"I am a legend." And she left the apartment. When she went out of the buiding she smiled and looked to the sky, everything will move as planned adn said." Now you are following me on your duty hours. Are not enough Jungle low members to pursue in the streets for your own delight?

Fushimi came out of the shadows of the building and the bushes and grimace towrds her even when he stand up beside her.

"For someone who is not willing to answer anything and is keeping at bay all her moves, coming out here in the middle of the day alone just a few days after the Silver King descended, well, you can find it a little amusing.

"Is that so?" He 'tsch' his tongue.

"I came here to see some of the arrangements for the reconstruction of some of the areas affected when I fought Gojo Sukuna the other day, then I saw you coming here with so much confidence, I wanted to know what were you planning to do, for the time you expended, well, some threats should have been made or agreements of flowing information for you to come and went so quickly. You really know your surroundings of the situation.

"Really? Well, you made and error, you must have said Gojo Sukuna against Fushimi Saruhiko and M-I-S-A-K-I." she teased him with a smile and saw how he clenched his fists." Now. Now, really, you two should just say your sorrys and keep going on with your friendship summer days, how idiotic for being against each other because of your own prides… Well, what can I say against it, I have not come home for days now and even evaded headquarters for a jerk smirking face.

"How come that headquarters have come to be a peaceful place where he can puzzle over his boredoom without a trace of disgust without a meddlesome girl around…How we have come to that?

"Hmph, let me think." She imagined Munakata drooling over his desk while doing a break up photo puzzle of them both and began to laugh, apparently Fushimi think of something similar so he laughed loudly and Mei turned to see him." Is not very often to hear you laugh, not a merry Fushimi I may add.

"Shut the hell up.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?

"No.

"Well, I know from high level intel that your favorite meal is jabba and blue ice cream, I happen to know just the place in the whole city, come, is on my treat.

"Will you answer my questions? If not, I am not interested." E said plainly. She began to walk. "Such a pain.

"I do not know, who knows, maybe… but at least if not you got to eat the best jabba in the whole world and apologize to Ryuu-sama.

"Tsch." And he followed her through the campus.

* * *

 **Thinking orders**

Munakata was in the upper evel of the Mihashira Tower doing his daily routine of going into the room of the Slates, probably it was not a daily thing but and hourly thing to do, but he stopped in the door knob when a voice resonated in the great lobby of the level with the shadows of the night making her voice more furious.

"You shouldn't go in there, you know?" He was not looking back to where the voice was coming, but he clearly found the displeasure on it without looking to the owner.

"You haven't come back at home." He added with a strict emotionless voice.

"Well, in fact I have but you're at headquarters or, no, they said to me you spent more time in that room than in your office.

"Who tells?

"I have my resources." He move the door a little to open it. "I could order you not to go in there and let me be the Slates guardian as it should be, you know?

"I was chosen by the Slates.

"Yeah, it also came on my way that you said that to the Prime Minister asking for his 'request' of help you and other government facilities for a high level movement to erradicate the green clan, because you were chosen by the Slates, really?

"Yes.

" Were the slates or me that grant you that power? Was the will of the Slates or mine that are letting you go freely seeing how you crumble to show a lesson? Is it the Slates or my own desires that are the same as the Slates? Really, you are so ingenius sometimes, Munakata Reisi.

He fle the door open and the Slates were shinning in the middle of the darkness.

"You shouldn't go in there, you know?" She repeated.

"Is that an order, your majesty?" He asked seeing her in the back from the corner of his eyes. She scanned the city from the huge windows of the buildings and closed her eyes sighing.

"No." She opened her eyes and began walking to leave the upper level floor."Believe me, when I make an order for you as the Blue King, all the rest of the kings and their clansmen will be aware of it, believe me, you haven't known what an ORDER means from my part. Remember that you are toying around with my heirloom." Without giving him a glance she took the elevator and he looked at her while she gave him a gesture of goodbye with her arm, then he entered the room of the Slates without hesitation for it to resonate with his power and supress it.

* * *

 **Four days until Christmas Eve.**

Hikari Mei was at the top of the highest skyscraper as she always did theses days before leaving to her home with Ryuu-san at the skirts of the Kagutsu incident to remember her what was at stake if the Slates were disturbed. She was writing in the scrolls of the sky before sending them to the currents of destiny overscribbing the ruls of the Slates power that Dai, th Gold King, had left before, she had been doing that the past month at expenses of Munakata finding out she was somehow helping him to supress their power.

"Tiresome." Was the only thing she was thinking but the scrolls were extensive and she was really not enjoying her work, even if that meant to Japan to prosper. But she kept writing on the nothingness of the air over and over again while seeing the lights city before her, that was soothing.

Two strong arms hold her from behind tightly and she leaned her weight to his body like a magnet while keep writing the future will without saying a word to him. Munakata could see the characters perfecty but could not read them at all, they were the same encarved on the Dresden Slates and they were flaming away to the same sky where she was putting the ink from her fingers to shape the ideals of all mankind.

She kept going even when her fingers went a little dumb and even until one onf his hands made her turn her face to kiss her deliberately. They got separated but she didn't mind about it and kept going writing quickly to set the scroll in the final chart of the skies. She draw the final pattern with the ending dot and rised her arms up high, made a movement with her fingers and traced the bright strings of fate into the darkness of the heavens where a nice pattern was seen against the stars and the seventh scroll was given to the fate before disappearing as broken glass that fall under the extension of the city over the seven kingdoms she guarded.

"What? Not used to be ignored?" She said while watching her play go into the enormous chess board that she was playing, he did not answer. "You kiss, but not talk, huh? I am just going further to the future of this country and Kanto area, foreseeing the outcome of the next months and the coming battle is part of my duty, I know Adolf too well to know what he may try to do if the Slates are indeed taken away and I know exactly what to do to prevent it to happen. Hisui Nagare, my chessboard is even bigger than you.

"I am not used to cards I can't control." He said and she rest her head below his collarbone.

"I have seen more powerful men than you being absorbed by the power and infinite possibilities of that rock." She said with some concern in her voice.

"Is that so?

"Yeah, and you are the only one I will cry for, the only one's fate I could regret…" he gasped in disbelief, then smiled in an apology. "It is for certain, you will fall.

" I have the Queen of the Slates on my side, what could possibly fail?

"That you don't let your own subordinates help you, that is all, that is all it's needed for failure.

"If you start to speak like that maybe I will worry.

"Is that so?" She separated from his grasp. "You win, I will only be as I have always been all his years, not a player but a spectator, but, if the plan comes out like I have predicted because of some third party member that was during my imprisonment, I have to warn you, even I will come out of the shadows.

"Fair enough, what about dinner?

"If it's on your treat and I got to drive, we have a deal, Reishi-kun, you jerk." She said plainly and then opened her arms and let the gravity take her to the first floor going to the nothingness of the night like a bullet going to its target, down and down.

"How many times do I have to repeat you to take the stairs!?" He yelled while seeing her fall and arranging his glasses. He jumped and followed her with a big true smile into the nothingness. Their makeups were one of a kind.


	12. Christmas Eve

CHAPTER 12. CHRISTMAS EVE

Everything was going as planned. Except when the monitors on the van started to glow detecting an unknown sanctum inside the Mihashira Tower. Fushimi couldn't believe what he was seeing and stand up abruptly in concern. It was a King! What the hell was going on? He speed out the van when his companion told him that a Sword of Damocles was appearing, how could a fifth king appear out of nowhere without anyone else seeing him coming?

"So, you finally appear, Seigo Ootori." Said Hikari Mei walking to the main door with her hands on her jacket pockets.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Shouted Fushimi taking his eyes from the Sword of Damocles that appeared clear in the sky.

"What about this, Fushimi-kun? I will answer your questions after this event as a Christmas present if you open me a clear and quick path to the Slates room? It's a hell of a deal, don't you think?" She said watching his eyes behind his glasses.

"Tsch, right away. Let her through!" He ordered and with a calm pace she continued her way through as she predicted.

"Well, it was about time for me to get out of the freaking cold shadows. As Hisui Nagare, I will have a blast!." She entered and the doors began to open one by one, Fushimi was doing his part of the bargain. "Hang in there, everybody...

* * *

"I win, Munakata Reisi." This were Nagare's words before everything went foggy and he lost consciousness.

The bullet rain began to fall upon the Red, Blue and silver King, without anything they could do against it, the sanctum protection fog, characteristic from the Grey King was designed to blind their opponents against him and give the advantage to be covered of attacks such as the ones Munakata was sending with his blade. Shiro was trying to protect Anna from the inaccurate attacks and dodging bullets, but they only could hear was the chitchat between Ootori and Munakata about the past and present of the situation.

"Ideal paradise, you say?" Ootori was reloading his gun." A King doesn't have the power to creat such a thing. We're all being played by the goddamn Slates, that includes both, you and I, but not him, Nagare intends to play the Slates…" Munakata dodge the new attack and smiled.

"I can't differ in that opinion, but for him and you to understand something, we are all being played by someone else, not that goddamn rock.

They kept fighting without seeing each other, but Shiro could hear the cables coming down from the rooftop and cursed the fog for not letting him see what was happening, and he couldn't possibly let Anna alone while she was weak in that condition.

"Such nonsense!" Said Munakata angry. "Suddenly giving humans undeserved power will only make them flaunt it and they will end up killing each other turning this world into a depraved one. Society needs order and the people to oversee it! A world where there is order and reason that is the ideal world, a beautiful world, one I want to shape!" He was getting exhausted from counterattacking.

"You and your lofty ideals, I guess that is why you're the Blue King. You believe in this nonsense about creating the ideal world with your own power, Munakata, because you are a kid who's never experienced failure. Is the Blue King better than that!?" And Oootori went towards him and hit him with the back of his gun into his stomach, and Munakata bend in two from the strike using his sword as a resource for not falling.

"Tsch, time out, listen me kid, you need to stop being so agressive. Here is some advice from an old man: the higher your ideals, the bigger your dissapointments. Moderation is everything, relax a little.

Munakata run against him losing his patience: " I don't care to engage in idle talk!" He swung his sword but hit nothing, and he cursed." Are we back to playing hide and seek!?" And he concentrated his power on his next blow and flushed the fog away of the room."Well, don't think I'll make it easy for you.

"Don't push yourself. You look pretty worn out from this side of the fight." Ootori aimed to him with all his sanctum concentrated on the next shot from his gun."I really don't like kicking people when they are down, but I need to wrap things up." And the super bang coming from his pistol was heard and crushed into Munakata's blade with such power and brightness, until the sanctum and blade of Munakata's sword broke off for the disbelief of the Blue King. The crack was heard even in the outside of the tower, and some of the pieces came falling from his sword up high while it was turn to pieces. Seigo Ootori aimed for a second shot to finish him off while he was bewildered and in one knee, he reunited more power and send the bullet fly against Munakata who looked defeated while Shiro called at him.

But a golden barrier protected him and the sanctum was broken.

"What?" Said Ootori while the barrier disipated.

"My, my, let me say, if Hisui Nagare can have a trump card, let me be his counterpart from the other side of the battle, I mean, after all, you are trying to steal my family heirloom, you see... I am pretty fond of it.

"That voice" said the Grey King and Hikari Mei appeared on the scene with a big smile. "You are…

"I told your King once: you do not know who you are meddling with." She said and aimed at her with all her power but the bullet never impacted, she apeared infront of him landing in the end of his gun and dropping the bullet to the floor looking displeased. " You see, my first trainning was with a heartless snipper gun lover man and I hate those things above everything else." She jumped and kicked him in the face sending him flying to the other end of the room. The chopper was on the rooftop and the strings of the cables were already in position. "That pisses me off more!

Mei hit the tip of all her fingers in order and between them appeared seven whips on each hand of seven colors which she made dance in every direction of the room cutting the cables so the Slates could not be lifted away. Then, she screamed and the walls of the room went flying away to all directions and above her head a sword appeared sending the helicopter away. Hisui Nagare opened his eyes abruptly gaining consciousness and his eyes were fixed on the image of the skies, so surprised he was of not finding out earlier who she was, such surprise was that he began to laugh histerically.

"So, that is what makes you special. Damn, it's huge and so beautiful, Hikari Mei, no, the Golden in Purple Queen." He said with delight.

Outside Scepter's 4 van were all the Blues looking to the skies. "Unindentified sanctum is rising, Weismann levels are not yet clear, but those levels are not in the pattern." Enomoto kept yelling and Fushimi saw how the sword appeared, it was at least the double of dimensions than a regular Sword of Damocles, you could see its purple core glowing in the dark with an spiring golden crown circling it in the middle of the sky, as the Silver King's sword, it had the seven jewels of the seven kings encarved on its blade and elegant form.

"What kind of color is that sword, Fushimi-san? What king is that supposed to represent?

"Not a king but a queen." He said wondering what was happening up there.

"It is a very strange Sword of Damocles...

"No, that is not…that is the Sword of Theocles to rule over the seven kingdoms of the Dresden Slates." He smiled with victory. "So, Mei, this is Merry Christmas for me, huh?

* * *

 _Next chapter, Sword of Theocles, comes out tomorrow and I am so excited to write it! Hope you are enjoying the story so far, maybe this was a short chapter but I posted Ch.11 and 12 on the same day, so lets wait for Ch.13, it will be worth it. Thank you and enjoy the reading,_

 _Vanaiel._


	13. The Sword of Theocles

CHAPTER 13. THE SWORD OF THEOCLES

"It is said that _if you find Buddha, kill Buddha; if you find your Father, kill your Father; be free of everything and bound to nothing, only live your life simply as it is._ That is why I made up the legend so many years ago for me to keep living in peace and in the shadows:

 _Behind the scenes of the Slates there is a Queen bestowed with the knowledge, power and comprehension of the world from where our Swords of Damocles absorb their own proper power, she manages the destiny of the Dresden Slates at her own will and seize the swords from which we obtain our kingly right, she does it to know the state of our own condition, if she would like, she could make all of us have the Damocles Fall at the same time, if that was her desire we could only watch our own power come from the sky against us, falling to our own destruction The Silver King might be the First but the Golden in Purple Queen guards the Seven Kingdoms that we possess with her all mighty Sword of Theocles, behind her all mighty knowledge that makes her the Queen of the Slates._

And yet, all legends are myths until they are broken by themselves or a third party, that, is Theocles law and I am bounded to follow it. Gentlemen, let me join your pretty uneaven party." She said taking position with her fourteen whips dancing from both of her hands ready to strike. "Even when Dresden is not giving me a break by giving you power, Nagare, I intend to have fun. Bring it on!" Nagare could stand up and make his sanctum active again, all bestowed in white and in the other side of the room Seigo Ootori stood up too aiming at her with a big foolish smile. She send a murderous look to Munakata to not intervene and got ready for the strike.

Nagare transformed himself in that lightning beast and charged fiercely towards her while Seigo send a big gunshot against her. She moved her whips quickly and with one she managed to trap Nagare who was throwned to the air with force for his disbelief and the other seven whips were changed to a rain of knives with only a click of her fingers and made an excentric pattern in the thin air that helped as a barrier behind her and destroyed the bullet into dust. She moved again her whips to catch Nagare and while he was been throwned again he recovered and Mei went against him.

"I remember a question from your silly video, what is the best conductor of eectricity? Was it not? Well, there you got spoiled brat!" She summoned a cascade of water and make it fall over him will she made contact to his face with a punch and green flames were erupted by the conmotion and a scream was heard before he impacted in the floor. '"You see, I feel a little bad because the Dresden Slates are making me beat someone just like me, born from the shadows of sorrow and with a Dresden as a heart, how improper can that be! Do not interfere that I am talkin, Ootori!" She shouted when a rainfire of bullets were going against her and the fog began to spread. "So cheap tricks!" For his surprise she appeared again infront of him, summoning a all f red fire with spiral golden thunder make it explode in his stomach. Then, she took him from his head and made him flew all the way to where Nagare was laying on the floor.

"I want this power, I really am desiring it with all my might." Said Nagare and stood up again, he canalized all his sanctrum in that bolt and send it with such speed against her, Anna and Shiro while a thunder came from the skies just to strike over Munakata. Mei jumped cursing while Nagare was laughing and when she was in the air opened her palms to the sky where the bolt was coming and shouted:

"Theocles Sword!" A pillar of light shocked against her coming from her sword, she channeled the power in an instant and made a cupula for the three targets and then redirect the impact against Nagare that dodge it and appeared flying beside her and punched her away. She landed with a fierce look on her eyes. The problem of battling against him was the one she mentioned before, his lifespan was actually moderated by the Dresden Slates, just as hers in some way, and while he was so near of the Slates it would be difficult to supress him and even more if he learned how to channel the power. She stood up smiling because that was a fun scenario of the battle and he was about to strike again when she sent more knives against Ootori to suspend his use in his hands so he could not longer be a threat to her friends and herself and stood up straight. "Well, let me see how can you deal against the same power that you yield." She put her arms over her head and made a semicircular above where seven different types of circles and encryptions appeared, they shine, resonated, became lightning and came flewing against him who gasped while being trapped in some power that supressed his in many other forms of green that he was not able to dodge , he landed abruptly near Seigo whose hands were bleeding after being stabbed and they had no chance to glance at each other when her whips crawled over them and make them flew the other way around the room, and then she took both by their necks crushing them to the concrete wall.

"You see, maybe one day you will get the Dresden Slates, but for today it is over, you will retreat from your ambitions and maybe make a miraculous come back with a big plan,it is not to me to kill you both,it has not yet been commanded and I cannot interfere with those plans, but you will go or I swear you will desire to have died fourteen years ago.

"And why would I comply with those words of yours that are not my desires, Hikari Mei? I am having a hell of a time learning how you fight and trying to think a way to persuade you be in my team."he tried to fry her while being in contact but she pushed harder into his throat.

"Is not that you desire it, it is that is going to be an order." Munakata watched while trying to hear those words and she smiled looking at both kings in her grasp and murmured." You will retreat, bleed to almost be dead and then cure your wounds, but you will leave at least for today and plus nearly two weeks you will quit your desires of take away the Dresden Slates, that, Green King and Grey King is an ORDER." both pupils from their eyes dilated with the last word and everyone in the room gasped in horror putting both hands on their heads. Anna, Shiro and Munakata heard those words clearly inside them, crushing the temple of their heads and taking a toll against their hearts, it was as if someone was making them yield their power without not being able to resist it, Seigo Ootori screamed and Nagare resisted the urge to do it too, cursing while watching her smile and backing off, he was a bout to try to attack, but something subyugated him and was thrown to the floor with such magnitude that he coughed blood.

"What have you done?" He shouted and saw how the other kings in the room were looking to them with scary looks and how her eyes just watched him with delight. "What is wrong with them? What is going…" he was subyugated again to the floor.

"I just give you an order, king, obey!" She make it more imperative, even the Slates rumbled beneath her feet and the room shook off and Seigo stood up with deathly look on his eyes.

"Shit!" Cried Nagare aloud while Seigo carried him on his arms and walked outside the room where Yukari was waiting for them with his sword aroused.

"Are we going to let them go?" Asked Shiro recovering from the impact of the order with a hand on his chest.

"For the time being, I can't took them in custody, that is not my job, the one who does that failed on his mission." She said looking to Munakata. " My deal to order the kings can't be used on that way either, it has restrictions, one of them is to use them to yield to my power and aprehend them, other is to make them kill themselves, I can't make them do that,that is why they will bleed until they almost die, but then they will recover, for now, is a temprary victory, and yes, I could have finished him off but only a King can kill King that is an unbreakable situation, and you all were on your knees, no help there. I have laws by first hand to…" she stopped when she heard the crack above their heads again, Munakata was badly injured and was breathing heavily. His Sword of Damocles was suffering another rupture and she cursed jumping to the skies and seeing the damage, it was profound and she did not think it twice. She extended her arms before her, took out a tiny replica of her own Sword, moved it quickly on a pattern, floated among the air and raised it with mighty arrogance. "Theocles Call!" She shouted with all her might and the pillar of light again was summoned, she channelled all the power to the Sword of Damocles of Munakata and screamed while she felt her own self burned.

"What the hell are you doing?"!" She heard from him shouting at her, and in all her will she responded in his mind and heart.

"I'd decided to say I'm sorry than ask permission, my love, at least is a litte more time I will buy for you." She yelled and then the crack was done inside her and she screamed while the pillar og light bath her and as a huge rocket she impacted on the floor beside the Dresden Slates with all her bones broken and while she loose consciousness she felt how some organs inside her exploded.

"MEI!" Munakata screamed trying to reach for her before she snaped into the floor but with no use.

"All the floor is red…" said Anna going to where her body was with bewilderness in her eyes. All the floor and part of the Slates were bathed in red fresh blood.

"What has just…" said Shiro and he looked over the sky to see the huge Sword of Theocles dissappear and then he was surprised." Munakata-san, your sword is…" the cracks were almost sealed, the pieces were back on their place , it was as if his sword never collapsed, like if he was never defeated."Almost complete…

"Damn!" He yelled kneeling before her and took out his PDA. "Ryuu-san, Mei needs you…yes, Fushimi will take her there right away, be prepared, no… no, it is still red…she… you must see for yourself, be there in less than half an hour…

Awashima, Kusanagi and the others came running to the room where devastation was in every corner and hit them as a surprise to see so much destruction left even when the Slates were safe.

"Did we win?" Asked Yata, but Kusanagi was watching Anna and then the scene where Munakata was clenching his fists like he was about to loose the composture if anyone talked to him, he let go of his sanctum and tried to think while summoning Fushimi, he was the only one he could trust to take care of her while he saw the other arrangements of the mission. Kusanagi joined anna and Shiro and while he watched Munakata speak on the phone he said:

"I will dare to say no…if we did win I do not know at what cost.

"You reckless and stupid queen." Said Munakata leaning his forehead against hers trying to stay cool and clear vision of the situation, that was the picture that Fushimi Saruhiko got when he reached the upper level into the Slate's Room and urged the Captain to let him act, he will see that she will be treated with the best hands.

"I will see it fit, Captain." He said while taking her on a stretcher right away and cursing the moment he wanted answers as how someone could survive something like that even with a power such as a king. What had happenend in the battle? Well, it was soem of the things he would be asking once she was ready to speak, for now, his own insides were about to flip over because he was really concerned about her well being. "You stupid brat, don't die on me or he will slice me in two before I could even react, such a pain, tsch." And he kept an eye on her on their way to Ryuu-san's hospital. "Don't dare to die, Mei.

And inside her head, Hikari Mei could hear it all but was being punished by her own nightmares and memories where the power she was bestowed with was taking retribution for her reckless action and involvement on the matters of a king. She cruelly remembered what was being again held responsable of her actions, she fell and fell and while doing so she called for Munakata Reisi, but no one answered…like he never existed.

"So much red in your hands to handle, Mei?" Someone said and when she opened her eyes she saw his red flamed hair."Welcome back, you called, little girl, and I came.

"No way." She said and watched her hospital bed all in white with the windows soaked because the rain was falling. "You can't be alive.

"Yeah." And he leaned and kissed her, that was some way of the Dresden Slates to meddle with her head.

That surely was another world of dreams…she was about to be dead and Mikoto Suoh was her angel of despair.

* * *

 _Tomorrow I will be watching the whole first season of K in the cinema, geez, I will get to see my beloved Munakata on big screen, I think I will scream a lot when first seeing him, and they will be giving lots of perks and postcards and posters, it will be fun, so, the next chapter will be coming out on Monday, Fushimi's got lots of questions that will be answered, do not miss the next chapter, Mikoto's ain't memoria, it will be fun to tell the past to save the dead_

 _Enjoy the reading and nice weekend, Vanaiel_


	14. Mikoto's ain't memoria

CHAPTER 14. MIKOTO'S AIN'T MEMORIA

The rain was pouring over the windows, drops dripping from the cold surface and making impossible to see anything through the night, the white of her room hospital reflected on it while she was watching outside with a hand on the crystal wondering where was she, that couldn't be reality.

"What exactly do you want to be real, Mei?" Said Mikoto's voice behind her puting both hands over her arms startling her. "Are you not happy to see my old self?

"You are dead, of that I am certain…but…"she turned around looking into his red ruby eyes."As much I want you to be real, he stabbed you in the heart to prevent your sword from falling, I felt it, I… ws in Paris and…I left everything behid for two years because I couldn't manage what was going to happen… I…I knew one of you would die, one of Homra;s best, never thought it would be Tatara and I… I left as a coward to let history write itself, never knowing you… regretting after you were dead!" She yelled with tears on her eyes."I never intend for it to happen, to end that way…" but before she could continue, Mikoto cleared her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her deliberately making her feel safe and pardoned for any crime of not saying a thing about what was coming against him and his clansmen. He disarmed her on that kiss that she replied with the same passion while grabing him from the back.

"Those are the perks of being a Queen, I guess, got to find it out, who you really were, after dying." He said while embracing her after their kiss."That was harsh, Mei, but…" he put a finger so she could not answer and he winked at her smiling."Then I remembered that if that day, when you were about to tell me, I was putting a better attention to it and not being a jackass as always, maybe you wouldn't have been looking the other way.

"What?" And then all their surroundings shifted and a street full of people appeared coming and going without minding of them and in some distance she saw a scene from their past, how could she'd forgotten all the details of how it was. Mikoto was clothed with a high school uniform from the hand of a girl of the same school, smoking and, like always, not giving a damn thing of the world outside his own interests and not hearing as much as he would like of what she was saying.

"That day you said you wanted to talk with me, seriously, we decided to go where Izumo and talk later, but hey, you were being really peaky about it and wouldn't give me a teaser about the topic, I was very short minded, you know… but hell, how was going to know that on the last year of school little time after gaining my powers the girl I would give the world to was actually the queen of the whole regimen of Japan and was so in love with me to make me her equal on that day to be by her side forever. But in the end you were the one who wanted to talk, but I was giving you a 'yeah' of a face when boom that moment came." Mei saw how it happened, the other part was coming forward now that Mikoto was replaying it for her, but that first moment, well, she could never had forgotten it. She was taking Mikoto's arm walking on the street and was very angry because she knew he was not listening at all when somehow the wind blew before they reached the traffic lights to keep their way to the bar and make her look the other way when a guy with blue hair bumped a little with her while dodging another person and their eyes were locked into each other even while they kept walking and she felt her heart sank all the way to the floor while those purpled eyes like hers were pulling her to drift her away rom everything and they make her take off the grasp from Mikoto's hand who stopped noticing she was letting go.

"Mei?" He asked while she was looking to where that tall boy dissappeared and Mikoto took her hand again."Mei?" He called agan snapping her out of it. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I forgot something at home, I have to go ad I will meet you at the bar in the evening, okay?" Then she smiled and he looked at her wondering what was going on.

"So we can talk about that important matter you wanted, right?

"Uhhh, yeah." She answered not certain about it.

"Well, I will be waiting." He said and kissed her goodbye with concern in his eyes, but he smiled making her feel guilty."See ya later!" And he went the other way while she looked at him.

"I knew that something was really off, I felt some panicking in my guts because somehow, when you let go of my hand it was if that you already left go of me and our relationship…I knew something major was coming but convinve myself that it was paranoia and let you leave without asking anything. I trusted you would come back to me, something you did not do, you let go and I did not stop you, my mistake." Said the Mikoto beside her while watching at another scene where she was running into a park full of fountans and green, few people was pacing through it, she had run all the way she thought she saw that guy dissappear, the only place to pass by was the park and she run like hell, but she lost him.

"I needed to find him." She said remembering seeing her past self taking air when a round blue sphere hit her feet and she picked it off. "I remembered that time, ten years from that day, when in that park I came to the same sphere, yeah, while I was looking around in bewilderness I remembered that I had been there before with Hibari Jin…"

"When you are done with it, can I have it back, please?" Past and present Mei looked behind them to see a younger Munakata clothed in another high school uniform with a tower of spheres in his grasp. She blushed a little while looking at him, straight and with that gaze that wanted to pull her over, he wanted to decipher it at once and see what she could find behind those silver glasses and purple eyes like hers.

"Is that the order of things?" She said and made him gasped while looking at her when she approached putting the sphere over the others.

"Yeah…"he answered and was about to say something when she looked to him so near to him that made him uneasy.

"Why there are seven spheres on the order of things?

"Because I think is the number of order as some cultures do explain…

"I think seven and a plus one is a better at being the order of the things." She interrupted him and he arranged his glasses.

"Seven is the number, if you let them slip the order will come to infinite chaos and you will have to retrieve its pieces at any cost because it may want to have justice. So it is seven without a plus one." He said making his point and her heart stopped, then, she laughed making him more ncertain of what to think about that girl.

"Do not go saying such things or you could shape someones heart into something you do not expect, OR maybe if you keep saying them someone will really take them for granted and start making the difference, making a start to shape the world into order and justice." He opened his eyes while she was saying that and looked fascinated at her.

"Who told you that?

"A king, a long time ago." She smiled and turned around, her heart pounding really fast while walking in the other direction.

"Munakata Reisi." He said abruptly, he never lost composture before, he never had to, no one ever said something like that before to him, never… just someone with a purple hair like hers, he wanted to keep talking to her and get drifted into the vast knowledge he could see on those purple eyes and be driven, maybe, a little crazy, by that smile with which she turned around saying her name:

"Hikari Mei." and Munakata smiled widely. The image drifted into complete darkness leaving Mikoto and her alone again.

"That night you came back to me, we spend the night together, made love and said goodbye without filling me in any other blank spots or shaking measures you maybe had, you just left and came by from time to time to see Izumo, Tatara and Anna, to check over me and abandon Homra, you even transferred schools the last semester of classes two weeks from that day you looked the other way, you were gone from my life in an instant to began a new one with him.

"Suoh…

"Damn, looking to that past is really hardcore to my pride. To have lost to someone you didn't even found as a king in your radar, that was hard to take, but I was not mad, well, just when I came to see you to your new school to find answers, that time I really wanted to melt of his confident shit of face and see him crumble to the mud by the right of being a King.

Her long time past school appeared, she didn't remember t a lot because the days she really remembered to be with Reisi were the ones during college, but there she was again collecting her books from the fountain bench when a deep voice said from behind.

"So, this is the school you transferred, Mei. A really poky private school full of geniuses, well done." She saw Mikoto from the corner of her eyes and she looked dazzled." It's been, what? Four months? You promised Anna a new dress and she is fixed with having it made everyday.

"I already called her the other day, the gear and the cloth comes by next friday, I will come by the bar on the saturday morning after they arrive." She answered looking to him and he took another step.

"Maybe you can come over now." He said in a murmur flirting with her and she didn't move."I do not often say this but 'yeah' I may be a wreck without you and my powers well, they are out of some control, i need someone to control me, you see.

"Suoh, I…" Mei said and he lifted her hand to take her cheek but another hand hit over his and Mikoto jumped a little looking to the one who was standing right beside her putting and arm around her waist. He narrowed his eyes displeased.

"You are no part of the academic staff here." Said Munakata plainly. Suoh looked at both of them and lighted a cigarrette with half a smile.

"Got a problem with that, Munakata?" Mikoto asked exhaling all the smoke into his face. Mei gasped when she heard Suoh saying his name with such calm.

"Not really, but it becomes a problem when you trespass campus grounds and you are about to kiss my girl, Suoh.

"If she wants to, you should let her." Mei and him exchanged looks, he saw how Munakata draw her more closely to him without she complaining and then he smiled again taking another zip to the cigarrette."Well, I think that is my answer, I will give Anna your message, Mei." He turned around making a goodby hand sign while walking and with asingle flame he consumed the whole cigarrette on his mouth cursing the route of events.

"Do you know, Suoh?" Munakata asked after a few minutes while she was retrieving her books.

"Do you?" She questioned him back with a gloom face.

"We were friends once, then he became uniterested about the world and so obnoxious that well, he irritated me.

"He might be more on top the world scale than you may know." She said feeling really sad about what happened, she still loved Suoh and knowing she left him for someone he knew made her feel terrible.

"Are you coming, Mei?" Said Munakata and she turned around to see him calm and offering his hand to her with a blik of a smile on his face.

"Reisi…" she said and took her backpack and then took his hand without doubt and walked beside him without letting his hand go.

"And since that day you have never let go of it as you did to me." Mikoto said while looking at both of them leaving while in the background was his old self looking at the picture of what he must have lost forever."I want to think that if you had chosen me you would have done this horrible reckless thing to save my life instead of him stabbing me in the heart." He made a moveent of his hand and if like they were in the cinema the image showed how she saved Mnakata from Hisui Nagare and then jumped to call theocles to restore his Sword of Democles and Mei saw how she fell to the ground with such speed and force that made her pen her eyes abruptly and look in horror the picture of her with all her bones broken and all her blood spilled on the floor while suffering internal bleeding that ws affecting his lifespan into making her be in oblivion.

"What?" She asked and then the hospital room appeared again and beside her hospital bed was Fushimi taking her hand covered in red bandages that were not healing, not even a little, she saw herself there, unconscious and with all her body broken with her life pending of a straw.

"Yeah. That is you now, would you have saved me like you did to him? Would you have let my Sword of Damocles fall if you had been in jaan and had not run away to Paris? Have you tried to stop it? Have you spoken with him about that fearful day when he had to stab to dead to a friend he tried to persuade a night before? Would you be in the same state for me as you are now for him of being alive?

"I… this is not happening, I mean…it hurts, my whole bod, it burns, it is broken, it cannot be fixed, I… where is Reisi? Why is Fushimi there and not him? Did I missed and made his sword fall in him instead? Hey, Suoh, answer me? Why are you showing me this? What is happening to me?" She saw how all her body became to be covered in blood in the same places where blood was being seen on the bandages and she panicked.

"Hey, you idiot! If you are going tomake her snap out and die, best for you to live the scenario, bastard!" Yelled angrily another voice and two hands took hers and the blood and the pain dissappeared and she look up her gaze to encounter another person she deeply loved and now was out of the world she lived in.

"Jin-Ha…"she murmured and he smiled looking fiercely to Mikoto.

"Tsch, boring to have another blue here to explain the next part.

"Hey, it is not our job to be terrorizing her and make her panick enough to be held to the other side.

"At least, that way, she will be drawned to me again." Said Mikoto and she went to him and took his face with both her hands making him look surprised.

"That day, I was going to make you my king, my equal, my love… I still care and love you as much I care and love Jin standing there, but… he appeared to remind me that you weren't the one I was looking for as he did fourteen years ago to let me know that Jin-Ha wasn't either. If you had been alive and being mine, of course i would have stopped the fall, but I ran from fate and let what was already written to happen, I couldn't get involve not just after Christmas Eve a year ago, that was my bounding deal when I learned what was about to happen. I loved you Suoh, maybe I still do, but Reisi, he is…he is my king." And she kissed him sweetly."I am sorry.

"Yeah." He just said and then smiled. She saw again herself on that hospital bed while Fushimi was standing there looking a little angry and confused holding her hand and wondered what had her done to herself that time.

"Christmas Eve…" she said and looked to Mikoto and Jin that were standing against the walls looking at each other like deciding what to do next."Anges of despair… don't tell me I have become the Ebeniser Scrooge of the story and you are showing my past, presen and future to learn a lesson?

"Mischief managed!"said Jin with a smile." We are here to let you see some parts you need to have present to have strength for the war to come, for you to remember where you stand, always.

"Huh?

"You know Fushimi will have a great part to play don't you?" Said Mikoto looking to his long lost clansman. She nodded. "Well, you may know the fast forward future for him to play but when it is developed remember to call us in the time of need, we, will be waiting, and by we is not just Habari jin and me, is your duty for him to make him see and reach that point, understood?

"Is that my future shown by my angels of despair? Really?" She said a little esceptic about it."Who really are you?

"We are the part left inside of the Dresden Slates, all kings die but all kings leave a mark, you know that, we are that part left into the Slates, but at the same time, in this intercourse of you between life and death because you disobeyed orders long time written, we are part Dresden and part Tristan talking, because war is coming, Meileadich.

"I'll be damned, if you know that name you really are the Slates talking, and you also may know that I do not respond to that name anymore.

"Yeh, but that was the name you were blessed with when you were driven into our mist becuase of your father. Don't you remember?

"First leave those bodies of my most beloved kings and I will try to remember, Slates…both of you really are meddle some bastards!

Jin crushed her against the wall without Fushimi to notice, obviously, and she put a knife on his thorat. He laughed.

"You are really a piece, Meileadich, good reflexes against the one who yields your lifespan. And you see, this is really Hibari Jin, he doesn't want to kill you so, let's be nice and do not say mean things but the war that is coming, believe us, neither of us want to face it against the odds you are facing them." Jin was the one to kiss her now and her world shifted on every direction with Mikoto yelling to leave her alone or he would make him ashes to the bottom of the vortex they were living. She hit the floor and stood up to the worst memory she could ever had, Mikoto took her left hand and Jin her right hand, and both smiled at her, yeah, those two were them, even when Dresden and Tristan were talking from time to time through them, they were part of the Slates, in the end, they were Kings. "You need to remember how all started.

It was dark on that memory, the wind was blowing on the mountains and she awoke up tied all up into some crafted wood over a part of those strange rocks his father was obssesssed with, she was twelve years old and she turned to see her twin sister beside her bleeding.

"Mei-chan." She said while gaining consciousness." Do not be afraid." And looked at her with a barely of a smile when four knives went through her chest while she screamed and her blood bathed the rock she was held in. Mei watched in horro and then heard a chanting from that voice he hated the most.

"Father! Stop! Plases! What do you think you are doing!? FATHER?!" She screamed trying to make her way out of it, but then two swords pitched her heart and all living force left her without her heart stop beating when he took them out and put a hand on her forehead putting some patterns on her forehead backwards as her sister's forehead.

"Mei…"she heard and opened her eyes to meet her father's crazy gaze."You are drawn toward Dresden as I thought and absorb your powers from Tristan who doesn't want to let you go, with my two daughters and both Slates I will make the pact for you to govern the world on the shadows of my own magnificense, my two greatest pawns towards the power of the world. Now, blood of my blood be given as a sacrifice for the will of the world.!" Four knives were crushed into her chest like her sister and she yelled again.

"Mei! Mei!" Her sister screamed and they look at each other trying with their forces to escape, hey got one hand free each other and while their father sent more traps against them while being tied up they tried to reach other, no matter what was killing them right now, they were there together, being tortured by that man again together. Their finger tips reached other, she saw her smile, and then two knives destroyed her sister's eyes and she dissappeared as the rain that started falling entering her energy into the rock where she was tied up.

"TAI!" She screamed before getting blind and have the same fate as her beloved family, while their father laughed seeing them rise again as part of the Slates he worthshipped. Mei was the frst one to open her eyes glowing in gold and see him there, then she saw the corpse of her sister that wasn't hole again and saw how black blood was coming from her body and some dark desire was becoming, she know could feel it and his father saw them talking about them to follow him and make his desire com true. Mei laughed like crazy, saw her sister once more, then her father behind her hair and came to him in total speed traspassing his chest with her right hand and smirking squeezing his heart with she shred apart and took it out after crushing his brain, and then, a huge crack was heard in the summit of the mountains, and the slates was cracked in two and the Tristan Slate dissappeared with the corpse of her sister and Mei fell apart mountain down into the darkness.

"I do not blame you, if I were you I would probably had donde the same after what I had seen he put you through both to get you being well trained to be the queens." Said Mikoto and she was crying, she knew she killed him, but did not remember how, she really took his heart as she threaten him and smashed his brains to a rock while leaving his insides go out in the middle of the rain. Because she did that, she lost her sister forever until they decided to be a time together to know everything about their current state…after, they became strangers."Always remember, you were the first to wake up as the Queen of the Slates and no other whose black blood already inherited by your father make her part of the darkness where both of you were born, you were the first to awake, Hikari Mei, you really have to believe that in the near future." She saw how a pastor found her the next morning, a very young one that became her big brother from that day on.

"Ryuu-san." She said before the image shifted and she was again in the hospital room, she was alone, Fushimi was gone and she could hear the biping of the machines. "Am I going to die again?" She said taking a place beside her bed." Because if it means to die after saving Reisi, I won't object.

"I hate when you talk so well mannered like him." Said Mikoto infront of her watching her body on the bed.

"You want to die so badly, Mei?" Asked Jin."I thought the woman I loved was so merry behaved for a wish so vain.

"I have lived half of my life being injected to become a weapon of a rock, having a lifespan being controlled by a cursed man who wanted to rule the world, the other half I have spend it trying to figure out the meaning of Theocles Law by my own will and heart, someone would get tired, but after you two and then finding him, I have not regreted a day of being alive, and I know, only a king can kill a king, the same comes between her and me, if I fall will be by her hand and you will not change that law, so no, I do not want to die and I know you will never let me until it is the time, you have me here wandering to remember the strength I need to encounter the future I am supposed to encounter and that now I know you will not show me, or I am mistaken and fortune to be wrong against you both?

"We will give a future Christmas present, just because of the ocassion, but yeah, we won't be giving you the glimpse." Said Jin clapping.

"So much for the Scrooge experience, eh! And for the war you are repeating you really are concerned, I have both of you here, even when Tristan should be warning her and not me.

"Remember that you are bound to Tristan in power and me, Dresden, to shape Japan and control her at some current bay even when my power is the one feeding her, but in the end you are part of me too, I am fond of you, even more that I would like to admit.

"So complicated, well, are we going to see more of the present or what?" Mikoto snapped her fingers just to make the room change and they were at Scepter's 4 office. Mei gasped as to see him, Munakata Reisi, putting his shirt on over the bandages after revising them again.

"You wanted to see this present?" Asked Mikoto with his eyes closed."If I were you would try to talk to him about what happened that fateful day or even you will not be able to stop that huge power from falling to him.

"The curse of killing another king." She replied.

"More like the curse of killing a once time friend, more than a king itslef, and hearing how the last words of your enemy were for your future bride before saying goodbye to Anna. After what you did you might loose him.

"What?

"Damn, he made a tea space in my office, he has bad taste, Mei." And the image dissappeared while she saw him watch out the window while raining, she couldn't decipher what he was thinking, that would be the first time.

"Wait! No! What did you mean by loosing him!? Mikoto!

"Geez, man, keep it quiet for a while and do not scare her like that or I kill you again." Snapped Jin.

"You may try, Blue King." He summoned some red flames into his arm and Jin did the same from his fingers. Mei put herself on the middle wanting and explanation and they both sighed.

"Just talk to him and be there for him, nothing will happen if when you see the copper blade you rise your thumb, of which hand? Well, you got to be very clever when the time comes and you will prevent the falling of everything that you wish and the future of Fushimi will likely be the one yu have overseen…beware of that copper blade, Meileadich. This is my christmas gift for you.

"So complicated as always, riddles and riddles, thanks, I may say." Responded Mei with a grim face and sighing at the end.

"Remember that the law of Theocles one day may come to an experiment that will go berserker if not prevented, there is more to it than what has been said, you will find it later when your first clansman awakens. When he does, you might have to teach him what is his special power as both king and clansman of the Queen, when he does have a grasp on it, when the time comes, remember to call all of us out of here, and free the Slates of the past for the well powered Kings, just for one or two ocassions it will be fun to watch. Summon us, that we will be waiting." Said Mikoto appearing beside her, taking her from the waist as he liked to do before and murmured in her ear." And this is my third christmas present, and remember at what cost and point you can order a king too." He kissed her and then felt how he put his hand into her chest and took her heart made part by tissue and other by the Slates and the crack done when she gave her power to the Sword of Damocles of Munakata began to repair little by little making her gasp and open her eyes, but Mikoto's lips never left hers and she couldn't scream, she let him repair her broken soul and heart and body, closed her eyes while feeling everything like on liveskin and woke up deliberately with a hand on her throat an the other on her heart. Gasping for air she stood up from her bed coming out from the room into the hospital corridor and she heard someone yelling at her, she coughed looking into Fushimi's eyes while he ran towards her and saw his aura smiling. Then saw those two angels of dispair of hers leaned on each side of the wall and they both smiled turning to smile at her and then leaving on the other side of the corridor.

"One, two, three and four, huh?" And she collapsed into Fushimi's arms who cursed calling her aloud by looking at her so peacefully with a smile on her face.

"I can' explain it, all her bones are repaired, her heart failure is stable, is like it never existed, and her red cells are on his top levels, no black cells were detected, just a merely 0.1% of them, she is completely healed, I can't explain how even by her standards." She woke up hearin Ryuu-san talking and opened her eyes to the reality.

"Brother, Ryuu." She said with tears on her face and he looked at her with a big smile.

"Maybe she will be very indulgent to explain by herself." Said Fushimi on the window and she saw him with a smile.

"I will, pass tomorrow to my apartment, all the questions you may have I will answer, that was the deal, is it not?

"Tsch, okay." He answered crossing his arms.

"Mei-chan, you really scared the hell out of my, you were 99% broken and did not think you could overcome it, thanks to the serum I gave you last month you were able to not bleed black I must ask.. How?

"Dresden and Tristan, on your prayers you can thank them, but not in the expenses of letting me see father on that day… But I am okay now, Ryuu-san.

"You saw your father?

"I saw many things…" she nodded and looked into the ceiling. Ryuu comprehended and left the room for some request of studios to do to her and then she sighed deeply."Like you holding my hand." She teased him of and he opened his eyes in surprise and displeased.

"In your dreams, brat!" He told taking out his PDA and dialing quickly."You were hallucinating!

"Thank you." She said after a minute or two and he titched his tongue.

"She is awake, sir." She said to the other person on the phone."Yes, well, she is full recovered, apparently is way beyond her standards, at least is what Ryuu-san says…yes, yes…should I pass her to…Oh, okay, right away, sir." She had already lifted her arm to him for pass the phne but he hung up and shake his head with a grim face."That man can be so upsetting sometimes." He limited himself to say when he saw how Mei lowered her arm with some sad face and a line on her mouth biting her tongue surely, and he went to the door directly after that.

"How much I was out, Fushimi-kun?" She asked.

"It is almost six in the morning of Christmas Day, it has been raining since you fell to the ground and the sun hasn't come out, hopefully now you are returned to the world of living the sun will show making this a not a pain of a day. More or less four hours and a half you were out.

"I see.

"On the 26th I will go to your apartment so be prepared to answer everything I got, Golden in Purple Queen." He said before leaving the room and she sighed not wanting to close her eyes and being dragged to her own nightmares. Instead she closed her eyes and concentrated her sanctum to find out how her vody was handing everything and how the Sword of Damocles of her kings were doing, sensing the pain of the Green and Grey Kings at first and she smiled not regretting what she did to them but next time she will thing through before saying an order. So many restrictions she may say. Ryuu came back with a nurse and took her to make her the tests and finish the day.

"Ryuu, do you regret taking me in your care?" She asked while being pulled on her bed.

"Never in all my years, Mei-chan, never you hear me?" And she smiled hearing the screams of her sister and father in her memories. The wound was now opened again and she regret to hve forgotten it and not make it dissappear.

 _"Remember that you were the first to wake up."_ She could still hear all their words as clear as the rain outside, she smiled and wished for the new begginning, in the end, the New Year was coming and with it, maybe the end of her misery or the portray of it to end the misery of somebody else. War was coming, but first, there was Jungle to handle, then, family.

* * *

"The report that Fushimi gave was really lacking some crucial points and Ryuu-sans' report was a little off, I may ask if you had anything to do with them both." After she left the hospital she drove all the way to Scepter 4 to meet him, but who received her was a cold faced king who was not looking at her at all and had a harsh tone in his voice. "I just want the technical deal of the situation and you are ging to tell me all the stuff missing with the exceptions we agreed before of keeping out, but everything else will be put on the mission done to prevent the Slates from being robbed, anything else, anything personal, should be out of the report, I do not want to hear it, is boring.

She clenched her fists, sit down and started to narrate everything she remembered happened the night before making some high points trying to get his attention, but he did not seemed to be listening or having any effect on him.

"Anything else, Munakata Reisi?" She asked when finished taking her leave.

"No, you can take off, thanks for your cooperation." He said and she looked at him making a grim face."You may leave.

"Out of the record…

"I am not interested." He said quickly while still looking through the window behind his desk not paying her any attention.

"Out of the record, I called for the person most precious to me and there was no one there to answer, it was dark, then Isaw them both, they were there, they told me somethings about the future and the past and the present making me remember the darkest parts of the day I was bestowed with the crown I wear today that I have not yet had the time or remebrance enough to be shared with…" but he didn't even flinched, not even moved a little. That make her furious."Look at me when I am talking to you!" She shouted with all her voice."I didn't came back from the hell of the death just to be ignored by you, LOOK AT ME!

He snapped out of it and turned around just to be embraced abruptly by her making him gasp in surprise and not knowing what to do or how to react, he even had the courage to hug her back and let his arms fall to each of his sides.

"I am here, I am whole, I am alive an breathing, can you feel me? Can you feel the beat of my heart?" She began to said in a low voice while playing with his hair on the back of his neck."I came back because I was in the dark and you didn't answer, Because the most precious person in my world wasn't there to say my name. If you fall, I fall; if you are defeated, I am defeated, and if you die is beacuse I probably did, please do not go to a place where I can't reach you building walls like it even doesn't matter to you, don't go blaming ourself in the same darkness not wanting to hear my voice. If you fall, i fall with you embracing you like the love so deep and profound I have for you, Munakata Reisi.I'm here, alive and breathing, I am bones and flesh, can't you feel it? Please, snap your pride out of it, my love." He raised up his arms slowly to embrace her and when he felt her warmth and heard against his chest her beating heart in compass with his, he hugged her with force trying to not loose grasp from her.

"You fell…you did that stupid thing and fell…then all…all of you was poured against the floor, every drop of blood scattered like a horror movie that I hate much…You fell and I fell with you, because I was not strong enough…"he said with a mirk of a voice, she could feel his warm breathing on her neck while he hugged her tight.

"Then it means I was not strong enough too, Reisi, and for that I was punished, but let me come back to settle things, your flaws are my flaws andI love you with them or without but don't try to push me away with that know you all tone of yours. If you loose, I am lost and not found. That day, some years ago, that day I was supposed to be looking the other way and found you in my sight, I was supposed to be looking the other way and be found by you all over again." He hugged her even more tightly remembering the first time they exchanged glances on the street before meeting again in the park.." I would hug you that way but I'm sure your wounds will not say thanks to me, neither will you." He laughed a little and separated from her looking into her eyes and arranging smoe of her hairs in her face with a sweet touch. He could be pulled away from the world in those eyes and he wouldn't matter at all, they were the same purple as his and for him that was perfection.

"Marry me." He limited to say that without hesitation.

"You'd already asked that question, silly." She said with a smile showing her ring between them."And I recall it was more elegant asked." He took her hand into his and kissed her.

"If you fall, I fall, huh?" Said while kissing her and she opened her eyes seeing him." That is something that is taught on the world of the dead?

"I will never make you be this afraid again." She said taking his face into her hands and putting her forehead against his while each other closed their eyes. "I promise, Reisi, I do…because if you are afraid, I am afraid…" and she kissed him while surrounding his neck and he took her from her waist, he was never impulssive, he never did something without thinking, but today he didn't care about it, he thought for more than split a second that he had lost her forever, this time was for real, no transfussion, no serum, nothing would bring her back, not even the black blood would bring her in a twisted way, this was it, the day he would see her for the last time with all her insides thrown into the flor for saving him, from the fall of his own guilt towards him. But even with those odds she was here and he didn't care about feelings and being impulsive, he kissed her with all the love and passion he could get from all his inside heart and leaned her on his desk without letting her go and taking his coat and shirt and cloths off. All the pieces from the puzzle he was doing fell to the floor.

"You will have to redo it all over again." She said while unbottuning her shirt and he smiled without caring.

"Believe me, the only puzzle piece I want to manure right now is infront of me." And he leaned watching into her eyes and kissed her again with their hands intertwined.

"This is so unlike you." She said while he was kissing her neck and collarbone.

"I call it Merry Christmas, Mei." And she was dazzed with that look he gave her sometimes when he was just being him without the binding smirking genius guy he was all the time.

"Merry Christmas, reisi." And they kissed again leaning into each other without thinking more than be there together into each others arms making love and be just there, alive.

"If you catch a cold, don't expect me to take care of you." Said Munakata while seeing her go out of Scepter 4 just with her shirt and pants while the snow was falling.

"At least is not rain anymore!" She shouted while dancing in the cold white snow watching how he put on his coat and arranged his glasses."Come on! Everyone is out, no one is left in the office, let's go and have dinner, come on! Is Christmas!

"And they sent me a very loud Christmas present. Put this on!" He said throwing his blue coat over her and she complied."You really should apply, the blue really looks good on you.

"Now you've been cocky." She said and took his arm and intertwined her fingers with his and they both walked away into the mist of winter without the cold yuuki (snow) bothering them at all.

"So, he is coming tomorrow?" He asked while advancing and she nodded."Never could see it coming, so we go shopping then." They kept going and he smiled while arranging his silver glasses."Best Christmas present ever, just you and me." And he kissed her head and they kept going admiring the new beginning.

* * *

"Well, this is the last of the boxes on the warehouse downstairs." Said Munakata bringing a tower of boxes with him and puttig them on the living room of the apartment with the others."The tree is packed, all the lights and spheres boxes are out, so, I need to keep going, if you need anything, for the dinner or other decoratives, let me know.

"You should stay and help me out, you know? Workaholic." She said while starting unpacking things." It is mainy your fault that I was not home to decorate it beacuase you were being a jerk.

He laughed:" Well, a day after Christmas is not a bada day to decorate the house and you will have help, will love to see it through but duty calls and there is a lot to be doing on the front of battle. If you are planning to have the new year's party here you should be quick on all the preparations and I look forward for tonight's Christmas dinner, my beloved, so do not put that face and start cooking.

"Now, who is the bossy one…" he kissed her forehead and left while Ryuu-san came in. "Brother! What a surprise!

"Christmas decorations? A little late, don't you think?

"Yeah, but is worth the try, you brought the results." And while she started unpacking spheres he explained her health state and shared some stories and helped her with the chores and in the kitchen. "So, that is what happened while you were unconscious, hell of a freak show ride, huh? How many lovers have you had in the past?

"Shut up! So, I do not have black blood anymore?

"Not exactly, but whatever Mikoto did to you on that state of mind, whatever part he squeezed inside you and twist your heart, made a difference, whoever that part of the Slates it is are playing really bad with you and I gotta say, as freaking out it seems, I like that they want to keep you alive even if it's to fight a war or not, but they really care about you, if the former lovers you had are really on that rock I guess there is a lot of love inside of them to let you go that easily for doing the right thing. You must really love him, right Mei-chan?

She nodded with a big smile and they kept working until there was a ring on the doorbell.

"Well, I think that is my queu to leave, come by to the house before new year, I have a present for you both and of course I will come to your party, but pass by, okay? " she accompanied him to the door and there was Fushimi with a bored face all clothed in black.

"It's freezing out there, and you made me walk all the way here so I expect to have everything answeed." He said in a defensive way.

"Good luck with this one, Mei, maybe if you move, Fushimi-san, I can get out." Fushimi moved and clenched his tongue but she invited him in and he saw the apartment with a bit of jealousy on his eyes.

"What is in that bag?" She asked.

"I brought things I eat, I do not what class of cooking you may have but you will find… hey! I am explaining!" But she took the bag from his hands and looked inside with a bug smile.

"You brought pie! You brought pie and juice and wine and yumm! You are really a delicatessen, welcome to the home of the elegant man delicatessen I am going to marry! Thanks for the pie!

"Oh, shut up!, now, to business." He said walking all over the place filled with boxes and graps.

"My, my, I know the deal we had, but for me to explain and answer your questions you will help me with Christmas decorations!

"You gotta be kidding! No way!" But she throw him a box of spheres to unbox and he was really angry with the turn of events."There's no way I am doing this…" but then she smiled to him taking out the tree and he titched her tongue once more." Seriously? A purple, blue, snowy tree? You are really a thing you two! Damn it! Give that decoration or I swear I will repent myself in two.

"Yahoo! First you got to…

"I know how to decor a christmas tree, thanks!" And she laughed helping him with some of the line for the tree. She looked at him between the branches and then he met her gaze challenging her to ask her something right now that he was on a bad mood.

"So, Fushimi-kun, shoot away, what you want to know about me, the Gold in Purple Queen...

"First, is really Hikari Mei your name? Start there and keep going, give another pair of those silver spheres, you brat!

* * *

 _wow, it really took me a whie but now evreything will be answered, the kind of relationship-friendship building up between Mei and Fushimi is making me laugh a lot because I can imagine them really putting the tree together and decorating it while being with that bored face of his and so unpolite but in the end he brought pie! Yeah I can really relate with that kind of friendship he had with Yata, so now we go deep into the story and past of Mei, which is not even her name at all, but to know why she is the Queen and what that implies, in the end she is trusting him with everything even parts she has not yet said to Reisi. Next chapter will be The Gold in Purple Queen and hope you enjoy the reading,_

 _Vanaiel_


	15. The Golden in Purple Queen

CHAPTER 15. THE GOLDEN IN PURPLE QUEEN

"My name is Meileadich VonHoukken, my name means 'melody' and I was born on September 12th, 1710, on the town of Dresden Germany into the hands of Segrevovich VonHoukken and his wife, Romilda Favreig, who died on childbirth after receiving their twins to this world. I was the first born, my sister, Taiahara Akiko VonHoukken was the second to born and after a few hours after of her birth, our mother died. We were left on the wing care of our father, that was a big mistake… You see, my father was a very wealthy man with ambitions for his own supremacy company that was growing rapidly because of the funds given by the government not only from our country but fro France, China, Korea, England and Japan, his work was mainly directed to the investigation of a rare item in the middle of the town mountains that he called the Slates of Fortune. Our birth was medical implanted into our mother by brewery and causing alterations on her body to be able to receive two babies into this world, my father saw it fit without telling his wife he was actually experimenting with her for an ideal plan he had thought a long time before meeting her. Do you really think that the world expanded itself just like that like Japan after the First and Second World Wars? That the only country who had help in restoring itself was this one you live in? No, he needed two babies because as we twins, the Dresden Slates has a twin rock like itself called the Tristan Slates that governs in other parts of the world after the destruction of WW2 and is altered by the will of my sister after the Slates cracked itself after we became part of it when our father killed us both at the age of twelve.

"What?" Asked Fushimi watching her from the tree branches.

"The Slates of Fortune were the huge rock my father found on a trip of his and was bestowed with a vision of greatness when he touched it,there were two of them resonating with each other, transforming their surrounding area with just that strange aura they had, he call one part of it Dresden, because of the town they were found, and the other side of it, he called it Tristan, they were a whole but he took them on his possession and claimed them for his own research drawning the governments of many countries into his aid after years of research and not aging at their side. Even now I can't tell how old my father was, I never saw him age a bit, he was always thirty six years old for both of us, while we grew he never did a single day. During those years he became the absolut know it all of the Slates and figure out how to exploit their power into their true form, for that, he needed two perfect hosts, what more perfect than someone from his own blood and better if they were born at the same time and circumstances, for that, he knew he needed to have twins. Of course he was craving for boy twins, but when he did the rat lab training he learned why girls were given to him, he knew that kings will follow the will his two precious experimental daughters had and decided in time that that was the will of the very own rocks he worthshipped: then, the training for us girls to become stronger enough to receive the power of the Slates and be called Queens started, the eternal nightmare we were on since the age of four started without favoritism and without appreciation for our own values and qualities, just being the rats of our father, trying to learn to fight,let the knowledge of the world be inserted in our brains in some outrageous ways of that age and being poisoned by our own father to convert our own blood into something black as the darkness of the world he was planning to create with the Slates. Maybe because he was supposed to be dead his blood was black and thought that maybe he needed to make us as equal to him as he could because we were his daughters, that is something I will never get, but he experimented on us as the slavery people of those times did to someone they thought inferior even to an animal, Tai and I were just rats and pigs who had to be strong enough to have the weight of the world on our shoulders as the god Atlas of Greece…A weight we never asked for but even if we weight it on our shoulders it was supposed to respond by the father we had and his own sadism twisted world he wanted to create, we had to train, barely eat and sleep, being shot to death to let the black blood flow into us and die every once in a while in the years to come until we had twelve years old,all for the privilege to be the Queens of the Slates. But as father didn't aged we didn't until the Slates permitted us to do so, I think for us to get from four to ten thirty five years passed, and for ten to turn into twelve fifity years passed, you see, to gain power, you need to train until your guts come out of your mouth, knowing you wouldn't age even if your father killed you over and over again shooting you, taking out your throat from a blast, seeing your own sister die before you or the other way around, to scream every night when they experimented on your own skin and to gain power, you see, we had to become the players of the own destiny we were going to be bestowed with without no one ever hearing our plea of not wanting it…tell me, for our present technological times the death of two sweet girls from time to time for over almost a hundred years was really necessary? Was it all worth it? Maybe, that is what I have concluded during all this years, we then got twelve years old and with our first breathe we were drugged, tied up to the Slates and became one each other to her own Slate of Fortune, you see, I am the Queen of the Dresden Slates, but that is because my sister is the Queen of the Tristan Slates governing the west coast of the world, she governs over the Slate that gives me my powers at the other side of the world and I guard hers, shaping with it my own territory and govern with it my kings with their kingdoms. My power is given by Tristan but I guard her power given by Dresden so I can be able to anihilate her when the time comes, in the end, as I did before, I have to kill again my own family. You think that your family is twisted off, Fushimi-kun, what do you think about mine now?

Fushimi was circling the tree with the light and stopped with the question with some concern in his eyes, yeah, his family was really off and he didn't feel as part of it, was simply a facade that give him a name and some food and roof above his head some time ago, but…"What do you mean by the fact that you will have to kill your family again?" He evaded the question.

"After waking up as a Queen I smashed my father's head into the rocks and see his all mighty brains being dropped, took his heart from his chest and squeeze it until I saw his insides being out in a clash of black and red to be eaten by the insects of the place he worthshipped the most, all of this while the rain fell upon the body of my sister which was being possessed by the own darkness of the black blood she shared with my father and loose her into the own darkness of the world, where there is light, darkness shall govern, at least that is what I'd been told… I killed my father and Theocles Law tells me I have to kill my own sister or be killed in the process, this I have not even shared with Reisi.

"Why comes? Pass me the lights." She made contact with his fingers and looked at him who looked preocuppied to be given some information that even his superior wasn't aware of.

"Reisi comes from a very happy, united, sane and normal family as you know for a fact, the type of family you and I would had loved to have and envy…In those families stories like ours are sour and can be ill seen, I do not know how he will react if…

"If he knows you comitted patricide…Well, I probably had done the same after what you have told me and done the same against my father if he hadn't died before I could, tsch, what a mess of a head we have." They continued with the decorations."Why did you told me?" He asked when he was about to put the huge star on the top of the tree and she gave it to him with a smile that startled her with her words that followed.

"Because I trust you, I always knew you could relate if I told you. Now, look, that is a perfect Christmas tree!" She said seeing the tree they decorated and jumped while Fushimi got down from the little stair he used to put the star on the top. While seeing her grin and jump seeing that tree you can question in your mind if what she told was real, how could someone who had been tortured to death, revived, and tortured again while being ignored by your own teasing psycopath father could turn out so merry and smiling face, not become a messed up shit of a person like him and keep going trying to shape the world into something as great as it is now after being given a power that made her kill her own family and was going to repeat history itself when the laws were complete. What kind of power did she'd really had inside of her to overcome all of that?

"We need to have the boots and the staircase and the studio done before lunch or are you hungry?

"Let's do some more decorations and keep going with your story? What happenened after you got your powers? What did you do? Where did you go? What happened to yur sister, Taiahara, where did she dissappeared to? I am not helping with all this boring christmas stuff for nothing and will not help you cook if you do not satisfy my questions with your answers. Where do you want this to go?" He asked taking out more decorations from a box and she got a 'santa hat' from another and put him one on his head for his annoyance, he yelled at her to behave while she laughed at his face and run around the apartment.

"My, my, ok, ok…. So, where was I, oh yeah. I killed Segrevovich VonHoukken, saw my sister dissappear before my eyes while the Slates cracked in two and was left with a huge piece of rock for me to watch over and fell into the abism of the mountain to be found out by my doctor and the one I call older brother: Ryuugaji Mina a.k.a Ryuu-san." She saw his face and nodded."The very same, yep, yep, he has 180 years more or less to the day.

"Tsch, and Munakata believes immortality doesn't exist when he is about to marry you and had that man as his brother in law and a psycopath as a sister in law? I think I will start believing now about it just with this story…

"How do you come to believe that my sister is a psychopath?

"Well, you said she was dragged into the same depths of black blood darkness inherited from your father, so I may say that the evil twin law is a reality and you are the good fellow of the family even when just awoken as a Queen you cold blooded handly killed your father. I got to say you are more the psycho than her, but then, here I am decorating a Christmas tree with you and I am alive, so I take my chances by guessing." He smiled with superiority and kept decorating the staircase while she watched him lending him the decorations.

"She wasn't always like that, you know?

"I know Hikari Mei, not even Meileadich VonHoukken, I do not know this Taiahara Akiko VonHoukken who rules over the west coast of the planet with a twin of the power that gives us our own, but Hikari Mei I got to know and somehow here I am listening to a nonsense of a story. I'll do the top of the rail you wait downstairs and keep going.

"Ryuu took me on his care, attended the wounds that wouldn't heal and waited for me to recover my consciousness, I was out for months, but then, the power of the world, to make it perfect to my own imagination and desire, was given to me by dying and coming back in a snap, all the knowledge of it, the one that my father acquired on years of life and the one he wasn't aware of it was being implanted in my very own self to wake up in a new huge reality of life. I was out almost a year for what Ryuu told me, in that time, he had learned who I was and read all the books my father left on the mountain I killed him, all his research, all his goals, and the plans he had to pervert the world. In that time he created a web of ideas of where my sister could be, he tried to track her down without a result but when I woke u he thought he would be encountering a monster like she, because destruction had been dragged to the places he investigated she were, instead, there I was, calm, smiling, hungry, thirsty, and even when I was hurting in my very inside,I was trying to realize what to do now with my life…My life was never my own until that very moment and I had the power in my hands to shape the world as I saw fit, what does a twelve year old in the middle 1800's could do with such power? Obviously, for that time I was out Theocles Law was being repeated to my more than a billion times, I had this power but it had conditions, how can you manage those conditions? I forgot about what I did to my father the best I could building huge walls in my memory and asked for my sister Taiahara, Ryuu-san promised me he would tell what he knew if he could share my path and dream with him. I agreed and became to live together as partner in crimes towards a huge adventure. The vonHoukken name was erased from my life a year before, apparently my sister had donde her revenge part during my sleep destroying all the laboratories and facilities and houses owned by my father so no one could know about what he was researching, Ryuu and I moved into the mountains while embarking into our own crusade to find TAI and see how the Slates could be relaxed again, even when we locked it up while travelling their power never slept bit we continued to go on, with the passig of time, Hikari Mei was born as the long lost sister of Ryuu-san, who after I began to grew up became my must trusty doctor and the only one who could cure my black blood regression dogma so I can't become the replica of my sister, which, by the fact, had become really a psycopath turnign to ashes every city and town she could find and making the proper arrangements to unleash hell on earth into the shadows of revolutions and wars well written in history now, until I catched up with her and blood answered to blood, we were family at least for some decades after, I tried to convince her to use her power to bring another fate and prosperity into the world, to be able to manufacture it together, never bringing the Slates together to the same country of course, but try to figure out to make them resonate if we had the same ideas, that, obviously, didn't work out well and she killed Ryuu-san on his sleep when he tried to make her some test so he could treat the black blood problem I had been experimenting now that he knew that Tai sucumbed to it when awakening as a Queen, you see, if I leave to bleed red and the black color of my own soul and family comes to the surface, two queens as cold and dark as the proper depths of hell would be a really bad problem to the world. Not even the furteen kings would be able to stop us even by combining forces and trying to control the Slates in their own power like the Gold King did…

"Wait, what did you say? Fourteen kings?!" He said with bewilderness.

"Sure! The Dresden Slates has a twin, I, the queen, have a twin, obviously the regimen where this two converge has a twin. It's a little mind blowing, I know, but at least it is supposed to be this way, I govern the eastern part of the world, she the west coast of it, and only if Theocles Law comes to be on any of the other sides, a Queen shall fall, and one Slates shall govern as it see fit over the world or country of which it is placed.

"So, thre are other seven kings?

"For sure. Never met them before, we are prohibited to invade any of the other sister's territory unless the Two -Colored king rises and a three choice Colorless King appears. Theocles law says:

 _When the Two-Colored King rises and the three choices of where a Colorless King is born, a Queen shall fall._

 _All legends are myths until the legends are broken by themselves or by a third party._

 _When the eastern and western parts of the horizon come together and from the ashes of those extinct before them make the fourteen kings rise under the flag of one kingdom,_

 _the Slates will be divided and one Queen shall perish by the blade of the other._

"Yeah, I'd heard it before." He limited to say and then continued to decorate the star rail with golden and blue ribbons and some other decorations. "Theocles law is actually a call to war between you two to exterminate one or the other. How awesome can that be?

"Not as awesome as you may want it to sound… The seven colors of her kings are really different from the ones I govern to…If war comes, I do not know what the odds will be, but apparently Tristan and Dresden think we might loose.

"Tsch, what a pain. You talk to them?

"Sometimes they come to me when I am about to die in some very strange forms." She said remembering Suoh and Jin." Like yesterday, they came as my angels of despair to warn me that maybe this war you are moking with could be starting with or after we defeat the green clan. Also, if they appear it means I did something really stupid like preventing and buying time for a Sword of Damocles to fall, broke the rules, and punish me making me see my dying self while a very unagreeable young man watches over me taking my hand.

"I said you were hallucinating!

"Whatever." She responded smirking and finishing with the stairs they continued to the opened studio in the second floor of the loft and Fushimi saw the wall behind the desk with his mouth opened.

"Is that for real?" The wall was this huge puzzle from top to bottom, from left to right, surely that studio was from his captain and it give him the creeps.

"Yeah! I made it for him, went all the way to design it and into the fabric for the pieces being chopped and done, 35,000 puzzle pieces for his delight with a map of the world with photographs of all the places he want to see, is so amazing how on top of the world this kings of mine are and they haven't gone out from this island of country not even once, I had pictures from every place he wants to visit that broke my heart but we had fun making it, the living room was a wreck all those weeks." She smiled remembering." We promised that next time we will go together to all of them so he can see them with his own eyes and widen his sense of justice seeing the beauty of this world, so he can comprehend more the order from where it resides.

"You two got problems." He said with a gloomy face.

"We have big expectations and dreams, that is different. You put those lights in the other wall and this reindeer and I will do the jigsaw puzzle decoration. " they worked in silence ad from time to time Fushimi looked from the corner of his blue eyes to her while she was humming a song, he recognized some sad concern sight on her eyes that he could relate.

"Hum, when Ryuu-san died I suppose you gave him some of the Slates power, that means he became your clansman? I mean, by being a Queen you can have clansmen, right? Because I'm figuring out that many of the liberties given to the Kings are given to you as the Queen of the Slates, isn't it?

"Yes and no, I have infinite-eternal power, I can't die (well at least not as easy as I would like to believe) just as Isana Yashiro, but even when I can wield the Slates power at my own desire it is true it comes with a precious book of guidelines, I can't interfere in the world settlement of events unless I am told, that is why when I even knew Habari Jin was going towards his dead and the Kagutsu Incident would happen, I couldn't interfere or I would be really affected and punished, I could act yes, but believe me, punishment by that damn rock really hurts and sometimes they do not hurt me directly. I got specific regulations to make that the Gold King helped me over this years and that now had come to be in my possession again because I am not letting Reisi carry the fate or he will be consumed by nothing more than his pride, guilt and self destruction after what he did to Mikoto, I can make a King yield into the orders I give, but even orders have its own regulations, I can't get them so lightly and I can get punish of making them like yesterday, the Slates are a freakshow of stamina to govern it all with it's own mind and the only one who can hear their demands it's me until the time comes for me to shape the world in my desire and be able to make them yield to my own order of justice if I am fit to it , and well, there's always Tai, but I think she doesn't really listens and cares, apparently she has dissappeared from my radars and I can't even sense her surrounding kings, that is a big problem, but she will resurface…as they said to me yesterday, I was the first to awaken as Queen, I have to believe it…"Fushimi tried to decipher her face but was not able to see more than what the surface implied." For the clansman…I had never got a clansman.

"You are kiding." She turned and smiled shaking her head."Unbelievable.

"I will get into the matter, but for now, it's time to eat! And… you will help to prepare dinner!

"I'm not your freaking servant!" He yelled finishing his side of the wall and then looking to the floor below nd seeing they did a great job decorating the loft. He tched his tongue and went downstairs. "Somehow I think this is a big of a deal for you.

"Christmas was the only day on the calendar that we didn't got experimented on because my father was always out with another woman each year and that woman alwys sent us gifts, so, we had a tranquil day to be gotten into torture the next day and get the New Year a big welcome with a scream.

"Tsch. What are we preparing?" And she smiled a little bit and went down to the kitchen with him jumping and screaming making him annoyed by that but he didn't complain while helping her chop and make food he would actual eat. "This is not just for lunch, it's a lot of things and food.

"We are having christmas dinner and you will stay of course!" She answered.

"Says who? The hell no I will stay here!

"Says me or I will kick your ass, blue clansman." She smiled with a kitchen knife on her hand and he grinned without saying nothing.

"I will think about it, we will see if you can kick my ass if I decide to not stay." After a few minutes the food was ready and her PDA rang while she was serving it." Hello? Reisi! Oh, I see…no, we are eating meal right now…almost ready, yeah…no no, oh but there's the jerjer you forget for the pasta…red and…yeah…" she was talking merrily and Fushimi crossed his arms leaning to the kitchen table, seeing her smile like that pissed him off, he hated good and smiling people, but her the most."Sorry, let's eat, if you have more questions now is the time, Fushimi-kun.

"Well, you haven't answered me the question about your dreadful lack of clansman. No, thanks, I want of that stuff." He said taking a bowl from the table."I saw him kneeling beofre you, the Captain, I saw him with his hand over his heart swearing a vow to you and after hearing your story I thought, maybe, Ryuu-san was your other clansman.

"Reisi, my clansman? Are you for real?!" And she laughed loudly what made him more angry because he was not customed to being teased and laughed off. "Do you think I would marry him for being my solemn follower? That I am in love of someone with such vain career in mind? He could not date someone less than him in mind and power, I couldn't have less than a king, that is for certain, but for ages I have been looking for my king to whom I can call my equal one with whom I can surround with my power and together be able to shape the world we see fit in out own desires, expectations and will for order and justice, Reisi is not a man who would love someone lesser to his own intellect, he is so egocentric he wouldn't have said his name to me if I haven't shown him that we were in the same level because I met him years before and was the one to shape his heart into something greater than the one he already had, I see the universe in his eyes, he sees the same, together, when I can shape the world with my hands and the Slates by my side yielding to my mind, I will be able to lend my power to him and call him forever my King as an equal in power. Being a clansman wouldn't have been enough for him, that is why I asked him to be mine, my second in command as my very own first order in mind, my equal. A Queen of the Slates can't have a clansman until she finds her equal, so until I found him I was bounded by oath, that is why I have been dating kings all my life, not only for the fun of it, but to find HIM, now, until another king is born, I can't call for a clansman, because you see, the only clansman I can have are the very own Kings I govern, I have a week after they get they powers to make them claim my power and be part of something greater even than their title of Kings, obviously, not a lot of them are very interested to have someone above their own power, so,maybe no clansman will be for me. How ironic!" And she laughed and digged into the meals they'd prepared.

A queen with all the power on her hand and Kings as clansman… that had to be a joke, what kind of power would a group like that could manage and possess? He bit his tongue and kept eating without asking anything more while his thoughts about all the information he had gotten was swirling in his head like a tornado of ideas.

"Obviously, the kings have all their liberty as the ones you have served, to be my clansman is only a mere formality of confidence and to be bestowedwith more power than the one they'd been given, no rules, no atachment, only if the Theocles Law comes to a breaking point, well, my clansmen are obliged to fight with their own clansmen below them without question, that's all. In the end, what they denied is still there if a king doesn't want to be my clansman, in the end I am the queen, the absolute power over them in which boardgame up in the skies they are paying while I smile and see and maybe laugh from time to time.

"Your sister may be a psycopath but you are not immune to a twisted vision of the power you possess." Fushimi shut up, he always knew that Munakata was always a one or two steps over the game, he always had the answer before even someone moved, but if there was someone capable to win chest against him or any card games because her bundle and experience was bigger was standing merrily infront of him eating salad and wine. And in the world were two of them, but the other one surely would have been eating his heart out instead of lettuce. He didn;t know if he must fear her or not, when she smiled and made a toast for him being there, maybe even that merry face was a facade, but when her eyes meet his his heart plunked. Why would Munakata see being her clansman as a very idiotic career? He wouldn't…he shook that thought away from his mind and clenched one of his fists under the table. "I want pie." he limited himself to say and she jumped with a smile to the frige for the dessert he brought.

That night Munakata entered to his apartment fully obscured, no light but the cities' entered from the windows. "Mei, I'm home." He said looking around when all the Christmas lights were lightened up and a Christmas carrol was heard coming from the tree fully decorated, he smiled and arranged his glasses leaving the market bags on the kitchen opened to the whole loft. A pair of lips kissed him hello and he heard her smile.

"Merry Christmas, my love, my king.

"Merry christmas, my beloved." He responded and someone lit up the lights and Munakata saw Fushimi on the living room seated with a cross face. "See you are still here.

"Tsch, not willingly to have my ass kicked by a brat.

"I didn't know you had a decorative side in you, Fushimi-kun.

"Shut the hell up!" And he sent a knife against him that she, being turned her back to him, took it into her own fingers.

"Behave!" She yelled sending it back flying to him who received it with narrowed eyes, and then accompanied Munakata to the kitchen, told him to take care of the rest while she got ready and changed off. "I'll take a quick bath, Reisi is changing also, so try to not break anything, Fushimi-kun." He cursed and saw them go upstairs into the room, this was killing him but the story wa worth it, then he walked through the loft taking a better lok into the details that he had not yet seen since he was decorating the bloody loft instead of that Captain of his, lazy bastard. It really was a beautiful elegant space to live in, the decorations were exquisite and there was a huge tea area where probably Munakata spent lots of time, maybe the studio wasn't even his, but that was not probably taking how much of a workaholic he was. This two superpowered beings were drawned into each other and had the same vision of tastes even in their own apartment, maybe,and just maybe, the world they could imagine was not as terrifying as it may appear at first glance. He saw their pictures and then one took his attention, he recognized the little girl he saw once in his dreams, just as Mei, with full copper head and big golden eyes, there was no dubt, that was her twin sister and he cursed, the Slates were maneuvering everything from the perspecive of two little girls from the very first beginning. While having the photograph on his hands he saw as if the copper headed girl smile widened and he could hear that tiny girly mockingly laugh in his own ear, he reactioned quickly and turned around with his knives on his fingers just to find Munakata all dressed up with a black high collar sweater and grey pants looking intriguely to him and the photo he was seeing.

"Something bothering you, Fushimi-kun?

"No, sir, you just startled me, that's all." He left the photo on the counter he found it and went back to the living room while Munakata entered the kitchen to finish cooking what was left. Silence.

"I must assume that you now know everything?

"Maybe even details you might not know, captain.

"I doubt it, but I will try to believe it is not true, with Mei, you can never know if the story she told is really the whole cake she payed for…Just don't think too much on the details or the proportions of what she has told you and you will keep it sane, yoour mind I mean…" Fushimi looked at the captain he was sure he knew that she told him something she was not telling him, was it jus about her father or something else? But the Captain was not going to confront him and less in his own apartment.

"So, you are to become the Two-Colored King?" Fushimi asked innocently but investigating him from the corner of his eyes. Munakata smirked and kept chopping and watching over the oven.

"If that is her wish, when the time comes, I might, but that depends on her." He didn't even turn to see him, just kept doing what he had to."You see, Fushimi, I am not marrying her for being who she is as part of a greater power but for the woman I fell in love with when we were at college. Maybe yes, we were driven by the Slates together since fourteen years ago and then again five years ago, but she didn't see a king on me, our fell for each other was natural, then, I committed to her as she did to me by leaving Suoh behind just like you, if she gives me the power, make the challenge worth it, if not, still she will be my Queen and I her King, and I will get to see her shape this world in her own desire that is pretty much what I have considered of it all my life.

"You are better than all that crap you had said.

"Maybe is the holidays' spirit.

"Tsch." Mei went down fifteen minutes later and while they were sitting on the table, she put a pair of reindeer horns on a diademma on her head and into theirs while she put a red nose, while seeing her impersonating a stag, Fushimi couldn't help it anymore and laughed aloud with her for Munakata's surprise, that moment was videocaptured by him and then they took a photo of the three of them all reindeer theme before eating sufflè and another dessert Reisi brought for the ocassion, the drank, chitchat and had a great time, just the three of them.

Fushimi was walking already on the snow going back home when he heard her voice calling his name.

"Saruhiko! Saruhiko! Wait!

"What now? What other house chore I may do this time?

"I forgot to give you two things in particular, first this." She gave him an envelope." It's an invitation for our New Year's party, hope you can make it, even Misaki is coming along with Izumo adn Anna, we plan to party until we die in the process.

"Hell no I will come, absolutely out of the question." He said with a bored face looking the other way, then she saw her furious eyes and sighed in disgust." But then you would kick my ass, right? Well, let it come, brat! Not coming by any chance!

"The second," she continued ignoring his words and placing a gift on his hand," is this, hope that when you finish it you can appreciate the real responsability of looking to the people below you… when you finish it a surprise is awaiting you, I can guarantee you that, my friend.

"We are not friends." He said turning his head to the other side with pride and clearly disgusted by the fact she was saying that."We will never will, of that I'm certain, brat.

"Merry Christmas, Fushimi!." She said plainly and with a jump she placed a kiss on his cheek that made him looked terrified, he blushed a little and put a gloomy face instantly and he couldn't say anything against her because she was already jumping towards the building ignoring him just like that.

"Tsch." He limited to say and turned around to keep walking and the curiosity gave into him a block away and opened the present. A very strange rubick cube was inside and he examined it with all its characters, color and lines and that sphere that was like stamped on it but actually moved when he placed his eyes on it. "What the…" he said and found him turning his gaze back to where the building was and he could still see lights on the apartment they owned, he could see two figures on the balcony of theirs dancing with a sparkling fire flare on someone's hand, probably it was her, she could almost see her smile and laugh with that thing on her hand, and, somehow, he knew in that moment they were kissing and he felt envy, for the first time, of what another man had and he did not. An precisely what THAT infurriating man had. He cursed himself and the world, dropped the rubick cube on the gift bag, he turned again back his gaze, the shadows were gone and he made a weird smirk on his face sighing in disbelief.

"I'll be damned." He said before walking back to the headquarters hoping it wouldn't snow again. The night was really cold.

* * *

 _The screening of the first season of K was awesome, seeing it on a big screen makes the experience even better, it was in Japanese with spanish subs so I could hear it as I loved it, because Reisi's voice done by Sugita melts me absolutely, I got lots of posters and a postcard I have framed already f Munakata. On the summer they are screening Missing Kings and hoping they'd bring the 2nd season too, well, a lot of story has been said in this chapter, two chapters without fight are being written by me and well, remember that Nagare and Seigo are supposed to be bleeding to dead, they will come back pretty soon to have revenge, looking forward to it, the pieces are appearing and the gameboard is becoming bigger._

 _Enjoy the reading, Vanaiel_


	16. Happy New Year

CHAPTER 16. HAPPY NEW YEAR

"The wounds don't have any progress! Nagare is dying, Yukari, what else can we do?"panicked Sukuna while treating the wounds inflicted in the battle almost four days now.

"Well, the old man is not doing so weel, I must say that more injuries have been appearing in the last hours, like some kind of decease where he had to keep pucking his insides out…Nagare is a mess up to and the yelling is going to make me loose some points into my beauty. They will have to endure and we must treat them the best we can, you know the policy of no hospitals and maybe this time the Slate heart of Nagare might just…

"Don't even say that, Yukari, you stupid!" Said Sukuna putting more towels over the biggest wound the Green King was dealing with just beside the hole from his heart. "Shit, this is just going from far worse we expected, what the hell is going on?

"That Hikari Me did something to them, you should have seen the display of power of her, it was beautiful and the most scary thing I have ever seen, she mentioned something about an ORDER and if all my kings knowledge is for something, Ichigen-sama always mentioned a queen in the shadows capable to yeild the kings…"Yukari saw Nagare on the bed suffering and heard the other one screaming in the other room."Tell me, Sukuna, instead of keeping an eye in those too I think our king will like us to investigate the source of his perpetual suffereing after Christmas, so, what do we kno about the Queen of the Dresden Slates?

"Never heard of her.

"Well, we need to use the Jungle network and everything in our grasp to figure that out. I'll go buy more pain killers and bandages, we need them, watch the fort.

* * *

"Umi! Kai! Here I come!" The snow was pilled up in the backyard while the family drank tea and some sweets while the children were outside running and having fun while being chased by Mei and having a little snowball fight. The house was full of joy and cheergul laughter all over the place.

"Reisi, I didn't think you would agree to come, that's why we planned it without telling you, Mei is really persuasive." Said his mom with a smile.

"Yes, I know." Taking a zip of tea feeling completely happy of being home. "Sorry for not coming back as I promised weeks ago, being a little whipped out at work.

"You should not be so tight all the time, little brother.

"I'm not." He answered but he knew it was a lie."Sorry ,then, but I am grateful to being home, she really is persuasive." And he saw his little niece and nephew running around with her and falling to the snow merrily. He smiled.

"Well, Reisi, when are you two deciding to tie it?"asked her mother and Munakata coughed amused by the direct question.

"Pardon, mother?

"Yes, you proposed a long time ago, she already finished her master degree abroad in France, we'd been talking, your father and I, that maybe is time to see the light to the wedding, more grandchildren would be beautiful!

"Grandchildren, huh?" He said looking to the garden and arranging his glasses, really that was not a part of their plan, at least not on verge of the upcoming battle, but the new year was coming, and with it, a lot of possibilities now that she was back on his life."The day has not yet been set, mom, but soon, I promise soon we will get married, at least, that is both our desires.

"Oh, Reisi." An her parents clapped while his brother clapped him in the back while he was smiling looking at her, he had never take a time to think about being a father, now that it was mentioned, maybe it was something pretty impossible with her black blood condition, but first they would have to get married, then they would figure that part of the future together after seeing the world shape by their own fingers.

The snow began to fall and Mei looked to the sky that was starting to dim on the horizon. She touched the snow while falling with her hand and sighed, she could see the clouds swirling all over the sky and wished for this peaceful days to last forever, not only just for two weeks, and sighed again. Two arms grabbed her from behind and she turned her eyes to meet his who was truly smiling. "Hi there.

"Mother wants grandchildren and for us to get marry.

"I want us to get married." She said plainly and she catch up more freckles of snow in her hand. "Before everything melts away in my own hands before I can't notice it.

"Then this year it is, my beloved." He hugged her more tight and they kissed while the snow fall upon them and his parents announced the dinner was ready and the children came to pick them both. "My parents will kill us if we do not, I dare say." She laughed and they went inside.

"Then, we, both king and queen, must comply." She said and she ran to help in the kitchen. He arranged his glasses, even without the opportunity to maybe become a father in the future, he had Scepter 4, and he had her, that was enough for a lifetime.

* * *

The roofgarden of the building they lived in was all decorated and ready to have a hell of a party with all the suspended lights, the spheres of fire, the lasers and dry ice crawiling over all the guests. Yata was the DJ from tme to time supported by Mei-chan, if she was invited by her fiancé to dance Izumo was the one to take the position of the mixer of the music alongside his other partner who was really good at it. While she was going from here through there, Mei couldn't ask for more now that she had almost everyone from Homra, all of Scepter's 4 clansman and the three memebers of the silver clan on the same roof. She had not yet decided if they were there because they really were a united front against Nagare and his supporters or because they had this inquisitive side to learn everything they could on the chit chat of the night about her or by just seeing her, or maybe they were just afraid of what she really represented. When she was really looking, she could tell it was part of those last two things: they wanted to learn and feared her, specially Shiro qwas the most excpetic about her, she had promised him his memories and she hadn't come to see him to fulfill their deal. He was really suspiscious about her, she couldn't blame him at all. Homra, well, they were robably there because their King was really interested on meeting her and dance with her and have a great time, Anna was not really interested on learning who she really was in the end beacuse she trust her blindly, they were best friends and if the King commanded it, obviously Izumo and Yata and everyone else would come along, they were her closest word of 'family' and they were dear for her. As for Scepter 4, well, obviously they came along because they couldn't find the words to say 'no' to their Captain, and they were not the ones to be asking the questions about her, they were just there as like a duty form. Reisi could be really intimidating if you didn't know how to figure him out. She chuckled while dancing with him and seeing how disturbed his clansmen were that he really knew how to dance and have a really good time, well, they were not the only ones.

She went to the microphone fifteen minutes before the New Year's bells rang and the sky became full of fireworks to receive the new cycle. She cling her cup and saw everyonoe of them reunited there.

"Well, yeah, first, thanks everyone for coming, hope you are having a great time, I know because of your glances toward me all the night that any of you have lots of questions regarding my position and my influence into the business that we all know about, believe me, I want to answer all your questions as I speak but for the ocassion I beg you wait until the day after tomorrow to shoot them before me and I will answer them as most of them I am allowed. Second, I wanted to have you everyone of you here not for you to judge me or for me to examine your Kings and their clansmen, no, believe me when i tell you that is far from what my intention was with this invitation, I want you to see each other, the person beside you, infront of you, maybe he is from your same clan, perhaps is from another but everyone of you are humans and everyone of us we are not just part of the territory given to the King you serve but part of one kingdom, of one country that we must protect. I receive this New Year because after so many years I have seen Kings fall like raindrops, for many years, I have seen the destruction that those powers given by the Slates can make and for the first time three clans, three kings and a queen are under the same floor without eating each others throat, a mutual agreement has been given against a same enemy , a same threat and even hen the New Year is a new beggining, the threat wil not end with Hisui Nagare and the Grey King, I am afraid that this invitation for you is torealize that we can be a team, a multicolor clan with a same goal and is to protect the sae kingdom that divided in seven forms not only Shizume City or Tokyo, but the whole country of Japan and the likes of us have the power to protect it against the odds of black clouds coming towards us, I need you to see the person beside you not as just another clansman of another king or an ally, but as your brother in arms with whom you will have to trust your own life if your commanders and I can have a real profound talk of what is coming, but for the looks of some of you I think some have a pretty good idea of what i am talking… I govern the Slates, you govern your own paths, even if you follow a King, nobody can govern your actions or decisions and believe when I tell you that in this last year since Isana Yashiro emerged as the Silver King and descended from his vessel on the skies something began to spin surrounding all of us, for him and me to come out of the shadows there's a reason and I hope I can be right of where we are going from this night forward. I have my family in this roofgarden gathered in two colors, Homra and Scepter 4, they are the word I define in my world as 'family' and believe when I tell you I am not a foe, hope you can judge that by trusting maybe not me but the Blue King you always know, he wouldn't love and trust someone he would see unfit of this power to bring chaos and unjustice to the world, if you can't find now a lace to trust me, trust Munakata Reisi, I think all of you know him retty well, at least the kind of character he is, I just want to keep knowing you and see how far this inhuman powers bestowed upon us can get us as one… Here are blues, reds, silvers and golds in purple, and if I can manage each one of those colors plus four more Ithink you can find in your own power and soul that if we can party together, we can fight together, first, against Jungle and then against the black copper clouds bringing the storm. The wind is already blowing.  
"Happy New Year to all and keep enjoying the party, everything will be revealed in time. Yata, please, more music until the countdown begins and all this dark sky is illuminated in precious fireworks, believe me, the bay view is spectacular." She left the tarima and she went to meet Izumo and Anna who were waiting for her.

"What is the meaning of all this in for real, Captain?" Asked Awashina to Munakata.

"That I maybe get marry and loose my wife in the same year, Awashima-kun." He answered looking at Mei with a mask on his eyes without knowing what really to say to something he already knew but she didn't share in the open with him.

"Captain?

"War is coming, liutenant, war is upon us and Jungle is just the top of the iceberg, she has seen what is under the water covering the bottom of the iceberg and is what the wind is blowing not just against us, but against all Japan." He arranged his glasses thinking over and then smiled."But we will forsee it after the holidays, don't you think?

"Captain." She said looking at him from the corner of her eyes and was concerned, if his Sword Damocles had been restored and won't fall because he killed the Red King, Mioto Suoh, the death of that he most dear surely would do the trick and he was forseeing that, what was with this Kings and Queens game? Her face was gloomed because she saw him battling something to keep a good face during the night.

"Can i join your hell of lone party?" Asked Mei going to the limit of the roofgarden in the shadows of the suspended lights where the leaned against the rail was Fushimi taking a zip to his cup. "Geez, this party is better than the other when you can see this kind of view.

"The city lights are very soothing." He said, but then he looked at her."What?

"I meant 'that view'." She said pointing with her head towards the DJ cabin where from that spot all you could see was yata giving the show of his life with those headphones he had and laughing really loud with Anna who was trying to mix music with him and Izumo.

"Tsch, shut up.

"New Year, new life and relationships, some would say, crossline and forgiveness. As I said to you, it seems really idiotic from both of you to behave that way when they mean each other the hell of a lot.

"You can screw this lone party if you keep talking that way." He said looking the oher way around. "Then, what the hell with your speech? You wanted them to like you instead of fearing you, well done brat! Yur fandom comes to zero because the Captain doesn't count.

"Well, I had to try, at least now they have something to think, that what is coming is bigger than any of them and the pity kingdoms they seem so fond to protect, maybe they are strong clans but the clans coming are banded to a same flag…I really do believe she has made them yield to her… We need to be more united or she will crush us separately… not that i wouldn't die for any of the persons in this party, I do care for Homra, they are my first family in ages, Scepter 4 isn't bad at all either, but if seven against seven comes to a place right now, well, I do not have seven kings to pledge their alliance to me and less clansmen who will reason with me against, I had figure out the odds they meant the other day I was out in the hospital, I have much to loose in here and is not my life, I wanted to transmit that to them.

"Nice touch, tsch.

"At least Izumo and Anna got it, Shiro and company, dunno know, I think he is still suspicious until I lend him the memories we were friends once, and well, the Blues are not some lot I worry, they will follow Munakata to the end and he will follow me so their sympathy is not something I seek…I prefer all of you keep fighting for him and try to protect him if the time comes…but all the persons here have to know what I said, we are all brothers and sisters in arms, outlaws of the samwe laws that bind this country, the outlaws that will protect it in the shadows and mist of chaos.

"I think she is already in here." Said Fushimi drinking again looking to the city below them.

"I know she is, the same waves of the earth tell me, but I do not what kind of play she is planning, for now, if she is in the shadows as an espectator gives us the clear path that our only enemy is Hisui Nagare and his lot whose blood is being spilled tonight for the night after tomorrow began to heal and plan their revenge against us, against all of us gathered here. I am not part of the three King alliance, of the Coffee Table Alliance, but the hell I will let him rob my heirloom, but he is coming and the other queen is watching.

"You seem pretty excited about it.

"Aren't you?

"Is becoming a little interesting, maybe I will not get bored." And he smirked to the horizon and the countdown began.

"You won't have time to get bored, believe me, I won't let you." She said putting a hand on his arm and he kept looking to the horizon where the bells were ringing and everyone started shouting. Mei jumped back the party.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…" she arrived infront of Munakata with who she intertwined their arms to take a zip of wine before the last three numbers arrived, they smiled to each other.", six, five, four," she looked quickly around and found merry familiar faces laughing and preparing to receive the first great piece of the new year, those faces she cherrished and was swearing to protect right know, then she focused on those purple eyes who were smiling to her and were shining like gems telling her the universe she saw in them was of hers, those eyes she wouldn't see them close into the darkness while she was alive.",three, two, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted and they both leaned to kiss each other while some champagne bathed them and the colorfull papers appeared and the fireworkd lighten up everyone in a rain of beauty and color they admired and shouted in fascination letting the party keep going. She kissed her fiancé sweetly and send an order to the scroll she had to keep writting every day, a new fate had begun with that new year and she will be preparing it with every bit of knowledge se had to keep kissing those lips in some peaceful night like that for years to come. She had three kings and three clans on the same roof greeting each other and making a hell of a night together, maybe, when Hisui Nagare and Seigo Ootori were out of the map because she couldn't reason with them, next year, maybe, she could have the seven of them in a huge celebration.

Suddenly, all of their cellphones and PDA's began to ring and vibrate in each one's pocket and everyone took it out just to see a big message on the screen:

 **JUNGLE Mission 45 has been unlocked!**  
 **Happy New Year Shizume City!**

And everyone saw how all the fireworks became to turn green and the one shooted after into the sky were in all kinds of green and figures, then, while they were exploding in the deep night and in every corner of the city below, a blackout covered the whole area below them. Shizume City was out of lights and only silence was heard, the only movement was that made by the wind.

"I thought you said their wounds will start healing in two days." Said Fushimi coming to join his Captain who was watching the scene seriously behind his glasses as everyone else. A huge firework of a parrot with the letters 'Jungle' appeared all over the dark place that was the city.

"Well, Yukari and Sukuna are not affected by the order I placed upon their master. I think this is…

"Their back-up plan." Said Munakata and from the high post they were they heard the chaos that only blackouts could bring. Darkness was upon them since the first second of the new year, they were going to make certain it woun't prevail for long. "We need work to do, Awashima-kun, reunite everyone and go the elite unit gathered here right into Mihashira tower at once, that is our first priority, Fushimi-kun, send the other squads to see that all the inoccents remain calm and see that no one is hurt." He said and everyone agreed.

"Yes, sir!" And all of Scepter 4 ran off.

 _"First Jungle, then family…"_ thought Mei and accompanied everyone downstairs to start unleashing their own back-up plan. Anna took her hand and she knew that she was not alone, she had a new family now, she only had to kill what was dead since three hundred years ago and see it stayed dead for good this time. She squeezed Anna's hand while seeing Munakata dissappear stairs down and she decided that night she would go to Homra to see what they were planning to do. She definitely knew what she needed to do and saw Shiro in the middle of the people and put in her agenda that giving him back his memories was the next appointment on it. _"Where there's light, darkness must govern…well, it's time to break legends. Bring it on, Nagare!_

* * *

 _Enjoy the reading, Vanaiel ^^_


	17. Jungle Mission 45

Izumo's bar was a little deserted, all those who weren't in the party earlier have been called back to duty and everyone was on the streets. Some screams now and then were heard on the streets and a lot of commotion was held accountable to the date the mission of Jungle released and many people were out of their mind because of the festivities.

"It will be a long night." Mei heard the tiresome voice of Munakata over the phone. "Stay put at Homra, please, do not go outside, we are going to settle the situation, we do not know the real agenda of the Greens and you are a potential target. I had concluded that maybe this has to be related to the injuries you caused with the order upon both kings. They are desperate and you are the link to that emotion.

"Any progress on the restoration of the power grid?" she asked trying to get some intel of the plans Scepter 4 may be having, but she heard him smiled.

"Stay put, Mei-chan. Call you later, Awashima-kun is entering the office.

"Yeah" She answered and hung up. She let her fall on the bed and saw the ceiling with her heart pounding after an explosion was heard probably happening a few blocks from where she was hiding. Darkness was common at those hours on any day basis, but the New Year was ruined and she could tell that was the mark of the destiny toying with all of them, war was coming, she knew it, and kept wondering what much of this was Jungle's doing and who else could be involved with two kings on the verge of dying over and over again for a few more days. "Tai" she murmured knowing the answer beforehand and closed her eyes, instantly she felt someone over her and an evil laugh saying her name snap her out of it, she knew that laugh too well to ever forget it and tried to decipher the darkness that engulfed the room with her purple eyes.

The door opened and Izumo watched her from the entrance cautiously, "Thought you were still asleep, mind if I join?"

So that was what had happened, she just felt asleep. Mei sighed and he came by the bed to sit beside her turning on the night lights. She saw him and caught a glimpse of the darkness that soon would be over because the sun would come out, but at least three and a half hours had to pass by for the light bath Shizume city again and many things could really go wrong. She could still hear the evil laugh of her sister in her head and put her hand upon her cheeks. Mei sighed again.

"You know you are the only one who can stay into this room since Mikoto is gone, right? Even Anna's room is still the same, she didn't want to take the master suite for herself.

"I know.

"Did he?" Mei opened widely her eyes, she knew exactly to what he was referring and felt the guilt upon her chest, the same guilt she felt when a few days ago she saw him again under the power of the Slates. She clenched her fists.

"No...the day I was going to tell him I wanted to bestow him as mi equal fate turned my eyes towards another king, the one I was really destined too. He found out when he passed away.

"What are you…

"I saw him you know, six days ago, he really looked well in his slumber state". Izumo smoked in silence. "I didn't intend to remedy the fact that I knew he maybe was going to die when I left to Paris years ago, I cannot change the incident that brought the death of the first king I saw fit to be my equal and the event that started the downfall of the real king I chose to love… Being a queen is not an easy job and other time I will tell you about the laws that apply on the boundaries of the seven kingdoms I had ruled on the verge of the shadows of Japan, but I said I'm sorry and...I cannot change who I am and what has happened, but I can guarantee you that someday, you will be able to say goodbye.

"You cannot make Jungle stop by force or order them to cease their plans". she said NO with her head. "How much are we screwed?

"There is another Slate governed by another Queen and other seven kings to deal with.

"That much, huh?

"Suoh was the one to tell me we are on the loser face of the coin.

"Sounds like him.

"Yeah.

"As Queen, what can you really do against the Green Clan?

"A lot, but what has been written on the parchment of the heavens and will of the Slates by my hand over Japan and the eastern side of the world has to carry on without interference of my part. I need Hisue Nagare to yield his power by his own will or find a Green King that will do it merrely as his sword is put above his head and gains the title of King.

"Tsch, that sounds complicated.

"I know when to act, but even knowing is not the problem, is the mere decisions all humans can make and the ones my Kings can carry on that can change the definition of the words I have written so long ago. In the end he will yield or worse fate will be carried, maybe, not by me". she looked to the window trying not to say more or she will crumble in assumptions that no clansman should know of the forthcoming battles that were a blur on her mind and vision. "I truly am sorry, Izumo-kun, I am sorry for letting Mikoto die and run from the blame and pain it would cause me, not thinking in anyone else but myself and leaving all of you behind to carry alone the burden to see his sword fall amist in the sky...I never thought he would die at the hands of Reisi, but believe me when I tell you this, this Era of Kings have been the best of the all rules and kingdoms I have seen rise and fall during my 300 long years and it started with HIM.

"And you meant the world to him, you don't need to apologize. This chamber is yours whenever you need it, as I'd always said before: your are a neutral party behind the shadows of destiny.

"Not as neutral.

"Somehow I can guess that your story is full of pain, pain I had seen in your eyes for more than a decade that was fulfilled by his red and I know you didn't wish for what happened long ago, in the end, we sure are really being played by a goddamn rock.

She smirked. "One day, I wish to outplay it.

"You will find a way". his PDA rang and he took the call outside, leaving her with all the memories and thoughts she had on her mind. If that room had a voice all her memories would be displayed before her eyes on a cascade of passion like its former owner used to show her on their spare time.

"Suoh" and a green lightning passed outside her window and she gasped when that lightning let a copper string shine upon her window like a spiderweb that was passing by. She could almost hear that laugh again on her head. Without thinking it twice, she opened the window in two and jumped street out running an following the curse of the bolts that were illuminating the city on its total darkness. She jumped, pushed, run and excused her way through all the persons that were with their PDAs on the streets trying to gain Jungle app points by tearing each other faces apart and being so violent to each other. No wonder there were so many lightnings, but the question was: where they were going and being canalized? She ran south.

Izumo went into the room again to find the window open and sighed. " _She left"_ is the only message he could see appropriate and send it off.

At Mihashira Tower, guarding the Dresden Slates, was Munakata receiving all the reports from his clansmen, he had built a fortress of his own with guardians at each entrance to the room. The Dresden Slates were high priority and the possible exacttarget of the mission Jungle had deployed, but something was off and he knew the other key or glitch of the game was at Homra's bar safe. His PDA rang receiving a text message and he cursed looking to his frequent contacts making a video call. Her face appeared before him and saw she was probably running. "So much for safety first.

"Nagare is still under my order, but there are huge green bolts all over the city like he is galloping like a beast from corner to corner followed by strings of copper web.

"Copper web? Mei, wait where you are and I will go with reinforcements.

"I have discovered the real mission, Reisi, the violence on the streets, the blackout, the points given to fight against Scepter 4, Homra or Shiro are a mere distraction. You see, my beloved Blue King, Jungle Mission 45 is a solo party where millions of points would be given to me at this moment if I played that junk and the host, or hosts, are waiting for the player ready to face them at this warehouses on the docks, and this solo party is probably worth the information of the whereabouts of my family. I'm going in.

"Don't do it again.

"I'm sorry, but the copper strings are all over the doors and windows of the warehouse making a hand that receives those green lightnings to make a huge greenbolt ball that if fallen will make any player or king crumble." she turned her camera so he could see the situation and sighed."this only means that they found Tai and I need to know what...what does she want, as I said, I am going in." he saw on his screen the seven whips on each of her hands while clashing against the copper webs that let bolts strike all over the place while falling apart and making her dodge every one of them, while sending live this video to his clansmen so they would hurry to the docks to deliver her some aid, he was cursing his position at this moment and saw how she make it through the warehouse where a huge ball filled with confetti fell down and trumpets were heard as the doors closed again behind her and the video feed was cut out. She cursed and saw no one in there, but many copper chains went against her to keep her at bay.

"Mei!" shouted Munakata as the video fade away and saw on the GPS some of his forces going towards the docks. He made a decision and was about to turn around when a pair of hands took him from behind with delight.

"I told you, you will never be able to protect her from me." for the first time on his life, Munakata Reisi stopped himself on the act as an instinct to be against a force more powerful than his took control over him. Those hands were not the threat, they were hugging him like a teddy bear, no, they maybe weren't even real, the real threat was on the voice and the phantoms of legend it represented. He decided, real or not, he would fight and protect the Slates. He touched those hands and they vanished on thin air, he turned around taking out his sword and saw no one. What a sick game were those two playing at? But a green lightning bolt entered from the windows and he deployed his sanctum which was broken by a copper string that cut out his glasses in two and was left unconscious while seeing two dark figures drawn against the Dresden Slates that were resonating in response to someone elses power. He saw a scythe, heard Yukari's voice saying him goodbye and knowing they had failed, knowing now that maybe the two other kings were unable to perform any trick, but their cansmen had acquired new information to make all that mess against them in so little time. Really a copper web was being intertwined on their own territories and they had been reckless to think otherwise.

The war was upon them all.

The blackout ceased in all Shizume City, all the electricity came back to all the corners and huge fireworks appeared on the sky while on every PDA a new legend appeared.

 **Thank you for playing!**

 **Jungle Mission 45 is CLEARED!**

 **10,000 points to all the players**

 **The Slates have been taken.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	18. Desertion and lost small memories

Mei was about to let her sanctum appear to repel all the chains against her when an oppression on her chest made her gasp like someone had hit her on the stomach really hard and couldn't be able to breathe.

"Dresden!" she thought in disbelief and watched inside her mind glimpses of what had happened and how the slates were taken away from their sanctuary at Mihashira Tower with Goyo and Yukari at the top of them where copper strings of cables were seen guarding the transportation. She damned herself, she committed an enormous error going there and following the path of revenge when really she was deceived to a dead end. She coughed and the chains pressed her neck, she felt unbalanced as the power that she should be guarding was being carried away to a safe place guard by the Green Clan. The waves of the Slates were resonating like someone screaming to be rescued and she felt pain on her temples, not able to focus on anything else, and the copper chains were squeezing harder and harder while she was actually asking for help on her mind, those chains were not trapping her, it was the defeat and the realization that as guardian of the Slates she had relied too much on Munakata for the task and as Queen she had failed to protect the heirloom of her family. How deep does the connection of the Green King, Hisui Nagare, was with the Copper Queen at this rate? What much of her hand was on the doing? Does he met him before she gave him the order days ago?

She didn't think so, Sukuna Gojo and Mishakuji Yukari were the ones to make the deal for the sake of their king and Seigo Ootori, the Grey King, they for sure were not aware of it and the green clansmen could have been easily deceived into giving in with the high aspiration of Nagare's dream. Tai was toying with them and she tried to resist the suffocation of the chains against her, but the movement of the Slates were paying a very high toll with her strengths and concentration.

And as a prayer, silver lights appeared hovering the chains on the air and destroying them in pieces. She fell to the floor and saw the radiant lights become spheres that levitated on time and space trying to tell her something. She turned around and saw a shadow going through the glass of one of the windows and when it went out all the green bolts that were hanging from the strings went down and a silver cupula was deployed around the warehouse and with all the commotion she saw the dark figure stand on the roof of a nearby truck and disappeared. She tried to remember those spheres, she knew she had seen them before, long ago, when a pact was made...and Mei opened her eyes in wonder, how could she have forgotten?

Who was supposed to give him back his memories if the giving was reversed. She smiled saying feeling wary and defeated but with reassurance on her heart that maybe it was not a total defeat if her memory will come back when both of them sit back together, "Just in time".

* * *

Mei managed to arrive to Mihashira Tower just in time when Munakata was being treated in the ambulance of Scepter 4, they didn't talk, they just glance at each others defeat with deaf annoyance, she sighed and takeover Enomoto to apply the bandages on the back of her fiancé with care and trying to apply some comfort to his wounds with her powers because she knew he wouldn't welcome the complete healing process this time. Scars would be left after this surprise attack from the Green Clans and, sometimes, scars were good to remember the ashes from which they were made.

"That the Copper Queen was working with the Green Clan, specially with Hisui Nagare, was totally unexpected" said Munakata with a dry tone of voice. Fushimi was guarding the ambulance from the outside door and opened his eyes when he heard that, he had been taken aback what he wanted to say until that sentence was said aloud.

"Completely unexpected? I couldn't disagree more!" said Fushimi with conceit and frustration, he was really mad at the situation. He poked out his head from the open doors and look at both of them that didn't turned to see him."It was a preventable mistake. Neither you or the Queen considered the possibility of the Copper Queen of being involved in Nagare's ideal and it is clear who's fault is here. You Kings were so fixated on the struggle for the slates and the Queen on the trigger of the upcoming war that you didn't even sense the existence of the threat right outside our door that spread like vermin in less than a week! And even if you sensed it, you took it lightly.

Munakata made a disdain sound inside the emergency van. Mei finished putting on his bandages and he put on his shoulders his coat.

"If you're just here to criticize what's already happened then leave, I'm very tired.

"Aren't you going to give us your next order?

"I'm sure Hikari Mei or Isana Yashiro will think of something. Follow their orders. After all, I've been defeated, not once but twice already. I'll keep myself out of the way.

"So you are just going to sulk all because you got your ass kicked in a one-on-one fight before lightning bolts and copper strings made by two clansmen?" Munakata saw him with disbelief before his words." You, Munakata, were probably thinking that with the Gold King finally gone there was no one left to stand in your way. That you could control the world as you saw fit with the Queen by your side granting your every wish only to find an annoying brat and an evil twin sister that were meddling with both of your affairs ready to take the Slates away. I'd be pissed too, if I were you.

"You must be very pleased with how this all turned out, after all, you were against this alliance from the start, you have been reluctant to accept that the fate we Kings had been living depends on the heart of the Slates true owner, you'd been fighting with this idea. Are you glad that all our plans to protect the Dresden Slates had failed?" Munakata yelled at him reproachfully taking Mei aback.

"Oh yeah! As well as the fact that you lost! That she lost and was deceived!" Fushimi yelled back punching with force the van door. All the Blue Kings clansmen were watching from outside with mouths wide open and tried to reason with Fushimi that looked them madly. "If you are bailing now, I'm resigning.

"Fine, resign." said Munakata sharply. "If you have complains against me, leave now. You´re used to being a traitor anyway." Munakata had crossed the line but his calmed voice was unnerving and Fushimi gasped biting his tongue."If you don't like something, you quit. Isn't that the kind of person you've always been? That's why you could never commit yourself to one king. Don't' also couldn't remove yourself from the Slates' influence," Fushimi had his fists furiously closed at each side of his body "so you just wander around aimlessly in your small world. Pathetic" Munakata turned to see him with superiority.

Fushimi took out his sword angrily and everyone was perplexed at the turn of words from both of them. Fushimi stick the blade on the van and hang his coat from it, he turned his back to the Blue King and with a mad face he walked out from the lines of Scepter 4. And Reisi let blue flames come out from both his fists. Mei remained silent after hearing their argument, she looked to the cutting shadow of Fushimi getting lost between the returning lights of Shizume City.

"And so it starts" she said on a low voice seeing the scene the Slates had already revealed to her long ago when Theocles Law started to emerge against her and her kingdom.

"You know Fushimi will have a great part to play, don't you?" Mikoto's words resonated on her memory and she knew: Fushimi was the key.

* * *

"Are we going to talk about it at some point?" Mei asked a week after the Slates were stolen. They were in the dorms at Scepter 4 following Munakata's full treatment of his wounds and trying to resolve the puzzle ahead and maintain the order at its high level all over the Kanto region that it had jurisdiction. It was almost midnight and he was changing into his sleeping robes while she was watching him with worried look. She hadn't been able to figure out if he was angry with her or really dissapointed at both their defeats, or was it more profound that all those mere things that Kings should not be feeling at anytime like the lost of a friend and his favorite clansman.

"It was a busy day.

"You have to talk to me or I will not be able to help you, not this time if you become reckless and let all this affect you more to make Damocles Fall all over again. Sorry, but I will not be able to assist you this time and I will see your blue flame be obliviated from my life and become part of the Slates memories. That, if there is a Dresden Slate to go like all of them before you.

"What thing you want to talk about? Isn't it obvious the fragile situation we are now! You should be acting and find the rock that is very much on your sisters hand. The order of things needs to be restored and my cause is towards that end.

"She has come to Japan, yes, but he is playing Nagare. For what? Sorry, but I cannot figure it out clearly, but even if you don't like it, Hisui Nagare is also a King of mine and she is not just toying with him but she has also lured you out of balance with all those dreams and finally making a move against you a week ago. She's interfering with my kingdom thinking maybe that she has the right because you were born of Dresden even when Tristan gives you the power.

"Then figure it out better and restore the mess your family has done, I failed to protect the one thing that kept the balance and prosperity of the country, I probably will get fired for that, figure it out and fight as the Queen you are supposed to be and make chaos stay at bay.

"And you should start to act as a King right now!

"There's nothing to talk about.

"Mikoto does not hold a grudge against you" she snapped to him with a clear voice and saw how he opened briefly his eyes. "He precisely doesn't says THANKS but knew you did the right thing, that the name "King of Order" really suits you above all your other qualities. He sends his regards.

"How come you can say something like that.

"He told me, he is watching and so are the Slates: Dresden and Tristan, they gave orders and threats and advice from the gloom of my own dead... but is not for them I want you to open, not because they suggested it, but what you did was the cause of your first dismay and destruction against yourself, for so self confident you may be, it destroyed your will and messed you from the inside. With Fushimi gone...for any reason you may have given him this task, because I know a true facade when seeing it made by your hand, I intend to prevent a new disaster born from worry and guilt, guilt of him maybe dying or double crossing you now that he will have the green aura as his mist. You lost a long friend and rival and your pupil and most trusted friend in a year, is time for the human to snap and it will, I know it will go insanely mad killing the King. So YEAH, Munakata Reisi, I think there is plenty to talk about.

"I can manage the weight of killing a King,at least I thought" he said in a harsh voice looking to both his hands." Everything after Mikoto's death I brought it on to myself.

"So unlike you, Munakata.

"That's what he would've said.

"Is normal you hurt inside, that the Slates play with your mind is a hobby, I above anyone else had told you that and obviously they had done a terrible rule that only King can kill Kings and then punish them with such a burden and curse to try and make disasters on every era. This story is not new to me but is the first time I care about the feelings of some of my Kings, you fulfilled your duty, preserved your duty and your kingdom by risking your own life. To hurt is als a fact that somewhere you are still human and not a powerish machine created by the will of that rock ruling without a meaning of your reign and having a respect towards the others like you. A part of me, as your Queen and lover, can know just the following, you once were friend with Suoh, somehow you got to despite him and find his path really going on the other way of yours, went abroad to study to Los Angeles, got even your masters before an average student and never had time to think about him in all that time, coming back just to the reality after been given your powers on that plane to discover that Mikoto Suoh was at your same level and a King even before you. That arrogance, obnoxiousness that describes you could not find the real meaning of that in your equational brain but somehow, in the battlefield, you found your opposite with whom you fought as equals on a ternal dance between kings finding their course on this story, respecting each other and finding a new path on the friendship that some time ago went cross roadways. Order vs chaos find a way into both of your kingly duties and colored the path of this era with that bond so peculiar you established into each other. Even your clansmen found the fun on it! And I had never before seen that kind of kingly displayed before and somehow I knew that rivalry and respect was intertwined with what both of you meant to me, because, after three hundred years, I found two kings suitable to be my own equal, and you found your rival who gave you purpose to the order of things.

"Do you have to be right almost every time?

"I know I'm right on this just the little part I know you.

"That somehow is the big picture.

"Anna is not Mikoto, Nagare is the antagonist being played by Tai that can have remedy if only the truth can be shown to him, Seigo has been dead for 14 years and he will die, Kokujoji, and the colorless king are gone with no apparent new king being chosen that are suitable of the title, and somehow I have remembered a huge interesting truth regarding Shiro that will change everything for the battle to come. My number of kings grows thin…" she said with irony realizing aloud the truth, just three kings of hers were side to side with her ideals. "And then it is you, my trump card, my Blue King that is still alive and your Queen would not like to see you gone and being part of the Slates, my big picture of the future is that I think I wouldn't be able to bear losing my equal before my own eyes on this proper Era of Kings when I found you. I would not like to see you lost because you killed your lost friend and the guilt that Fushimi may die while pursuing your goal.

"He took the mission well aware of the risks and yet…

"You care.

Mei went to kneel in front of him and looked into his purple eyes that were looking beyond hers. "Listen to me, I have kept this secret but you need to hear it," he listened " the path to winning or losing everything has begun to spin around us and it started with Fushimis' desertion from Scepter 4, his silhouette cut against the moonlight of that fateful night was the start of the war between both Kings and he is the key for the future to come, and we have to play with the Slates as the chessboard of this game where Taihara and I are the Queens and fourteen kings will battle to achieve victory. And somehow, Fushimi Saruhiko is the trump invisible card that will be played as the most important walkthrough of the game and in my heart and by the look of your eyes of caring about him I know that only we know this, she is not aware of it, I can be certain of it, and yet she has started to play with my kings as darts on her fingertips against me.

"why did you don't tell me about this before?

"Because you would not had sent him to infiltrate JUNGLE, and he needed not to be inform about it at any rate, all his decisions on the future will carry the fate written in the veil of the skies long before our eyes.

"He may die.

"Or not, we will see.

"An invisible trump card on enemy grounds, huh? Interesting.

"He is at the Copper Queens backyard and for now I know he will be the one to open us the doors to the Greens lair.

Both of them looked at the ther one calculating all the possibilities that could come after this, Munakata felt his heart pounding on his chest and squeezed her hand. "I will forever regret killing Mikoto Suoh.

"I know, but you will see him again, of that, also, I'm certain" and he gasped after hearing this so seriously said by Mei and whose eyes were not deceivers of those words. "And I forgive you." and with that phrase the weight he was carrying for a long year left like a feather taken away by the warm air of hs shoulders. She smiled to him and kissed him with love.

"What was the huge interesting thing you remembered from Isana Yashiro?" he recalled after kissing her back.

"That, well, you see…Obviously you catched that..." she put her hand behind her back while giving him an apologizing smile like the one he gave him when took the last kushiage from his plate. "I just remembered on a glimpse of my memory that, well… that Adolf K. Weissman was my very first clansman and for both our minds I need to give him back his memories right away.

And Munakata gave her a startled reproachful look, what king of Queen forgot her own clansman so easily? He sighed knowing the answer.

"Then those news come like the top task on the agenda for tomorrow morning. And I will go with you, I want to hear that story.

"I wouldn't like it other way.

* * *

 _So yeah, I have returned to write my fanfic now that K:Seven Stories is out and gave me the last inspiration I needed with all those new endings by Angela. Hope you continue reading and enjoy the story._

 _I will post the next chapter during the week, so keep in tune._

 _Hugs, Vana-iel_


	19. King and Clansman The 1st

Awkward. That was the strange feeling of Mei and Reisi knocking at the door of the silver Clan dorm room. Munakata was wearing black jeans and a blue deep coat, he was here as a civilian, a King companeing his Queen, and not as the captain of Scepter 4, this was an extra official matter. And even so, it feel really awkward to be there of all places after the incident at Mihashira Tower and the Slates gone missing.

Kuroh opened the door and looked at them perplexed.

"Coming to talk to Shiro-san?" Mei affirmed with a gesture of her head and he let them in. They passed the little kitchen and found themselves with a mess of a room like some teenager had gone wild during final exams with all this books and papers all over the floor. "The Blue King and the Golden in Purple Queen have come to see you, Yashiro?" Kuroh announced and they saw the Silver King all caught up into research at the table, Munakata took a piece of paper from all the bunch and Mei saw the numbers and equations on it and looked startled.

"What are you trying to prove here?

"I'm going to find a way to destroy the Slates.

"What?!" said Munakata in disbelief.

" We cannot let Nagare rule over them and let them awake all their power upon the human race." he implied like it was obvious the answer.

"Even if you manage to find the true identity of the full power to destroy it, it won't, you have to get the full equation right and is not the numbers that will show you the way." Shiro turned around and saw her

"You know how to destroy them.

She smiled "I'm the Queen I cannot believe that you of all the Kings want to destroy it knowing that I have to die with it, you know, we are bound together and what will happen then? You will fight Queen Taihara until you vanish the other Slate? Not even to remind you that if you intend to kill the Dresden Slates will you have to kill her instead of me and for that to happen Theocles Law have yet come alive for that opportunity even available to all of us, but one Slate will die in this war, it could be Dresden or Tristan, and then, one of the Queens will shape the world as she sees fit in a glorious or catastrophic utopia that a long time ago I shared with you. Depends on the vision that survives this cataclysm. Of course I know how to destroy the Slates, we are one, Tristan , Dresden, Tai and me, all bond by black blood. The Slates do not belong to you and my life neither will serve for the purpose ou have right now, not when you do not remember the pact we made a long time ago.

"There's Tristan Slate?

"Of course, it governs over the western side of the Earth by the hawk glance of my evil twin sister, she guards the rock that gives us all our powers knowing that if she does something to Tristan I can do the same to Dresden, we guard each others Achilles heel in order to maintain the balance of their power, but each one has her own agenda in mind and believe me, order and peace is not on her top priorities." she looked into Shiros' eyes and say the deep abism of confusion of someone who lost something long time ago. "Isana Yashiro, you found one Slate, the one buried on a church on Dresden, Germany in the year 1943, when you dug deep into the dirt you saw this enormous piece of rock from which huge power emanated, but that was not the thing that drove your breath away, you saw that tied to it there was a little girl, not more than twelve years old, chained to it with copper shackles around her wrists and copper chains glowing to maintain her restrained to the rock, red and black blood bathing its surface. Chains that you remembered on New Year's for a small period of time and helped that little girl again to get free from them.

"I do not know what you are talking about.

"Seventy years ago you found me chained to my horrible prison by my own sister so many years before, you cut the rust chains away and lend me a hand into the world again. A few days ago, you freed me from the same copper chains in a warehouse at the docks of Shizume City not letting anything happen to me, your Queen, the one that never forgot that fateful night and helped you with your research to find a way to rule over the eastern side of the world with you becoming my very first friend and ally.

"What are you…" Mei sit down in front of me lending him her hand open so he could take it.

"Let me lend you my hand today and give you back those memories, let's find each other the promise we made long time ago when you freed a scared little girl into the world again. You found me, let me I found you this time in the depths of your mind., Adolf-kun.

The way she said his name made his heart sink and moved his hand towards hers, Kuroh, Neko and Munakata were watching and he knew that he wanted to share whatever he was about to see with them. Mei send him a reassurance with her eyes and both knew that all the characters in that room would see the truth, their long forgotten truth.

And Isana Yashiro took her hand, time collapsed around them and the ruins of the vestiges of WW2 appeared around them as if they were right there, mere spectators of the catastrophe, like a virtual reality in which three of that group never was born. And he began to remember just by looking around the scenario before his eyes and watching his younger self infront of a church.

* * *

DRESDEN, GERMANY

1943

Adolf K. Weismann was looking towards St. John's Church with delight, the scout team was going to be there in a few minutes to continue their exhaustive digging task to uncover the main reason of the miracles in that area. But he was eager to find out the answer to what he perceived as his lifetime career achievement if he was able to figure out what laid under that church. The hours passed and he grew impatient while watching the scouts progress from afar at base camp. He was rereading all the information in the so called "Procession of St. John" when his name was called aloud.

"Dr. Weismann, we found it!

"At last!" and he hurried to the excavation point with his boots on and ramped dirt down to where the last men were hitting against something, like some metal doors that were safeguarding the treasure beyond their reach. The ironers passed beside him and the sound of metal vs metal went through his ears and watched how they tried to open them from the middle of the crossing between doors that were encarved with symbols and instructions that no one could read. Adolf focused on those letters and:

Someone...please…

The agonizing voice drilled his brain and watched the ironers work until one of the hawksaws broke against the rock, some were shouting to use drills or hammers against it but Adolf remembered they were on holy ground, place of miracles and prayers from the people of that little city in the east of Germany.

"Stop!" he shouted and advanced to the doors they had dug and believed, believed he was called to this mission to do greater things than try to enter that power by human force. He was no brute and in his heart knew his answer was on his mind and heart, like that voice he had just heard. And he wished for that power, for this purpose he was called upon, to open to him; and the hinges of the doors clinked as an answer and with a thunderous sound they gave in to his will.

Both iron doors opened and he looked inside, the sun illuminating his gaze and he opened his eyes in wonder while watching that enormous rock engraved with the same symbols as the doors, it was magnificent...at least it was until his gaze was terrorized by the view he was watching and all his inner air was taken on a fearful traumatized gasp. He fixed his eyes on the chains that covered the rock from one end to the other, apparently tying it up, the chains were copper and ended up in shackles around the wrists, ankles and neck of a little girl whose long purple hair was bathed, like the rock, in coagulated discomposed red and black blood, her clothes were tattered and her body was bones and skin. Everything indicated she was death, yet her corpse had no signs of decay, and he controlled his heartbeat while descending to the rock watching that scene of terrorizing inhuman nature closely. At least he would see that child receive proper burial, and was thinking about the legal process when one pair of purple eyes looked at him very much alive with a savage instinct firing on its pupils and a tiresome plea covered in silenced tears that never went out of those little amethyst eyes.

He hadn't dreamt that agonizing voice and that girl had been trapped inside that place as her prison since who knows when. How can anyone would make an explanation to it? His hesitation and bewilderness was then replaced by determination and put his hands against the copper shackles trying to be able to snap them with his bear hands, someone lend him a hammer and he pound against them, he screamed, looked how those little eyes were fading away against the light that came from the open doors and impatiently tried again with his fingers. He wanted the force to be able to free her, he wanted to save her, at least her, he was not able to save any jewish children during the war but if somehow she was part of the horrible german experiments of WW2 he wanted to help her at any cost, at any wish, at any demand. And the slate began to resonate against those chains while he was trying desperately to free her, some purple bolts began to appear and his vision was only those shackles, the girl and the…

"Dresden Slates." he said aloud knowing the name of his discovery and when he said it those little eyes arose their gaze to him and somehow he knew what they were saying, he just said "Yes." letting all in...

And a silver power was granted to him in that moment, just a little to free her new awoken master, but it was taken away from his memory just as it came to pass, he was not yet who he was about to become, but the copper chains fell to the floor disappearing the bonding that had those powers at bay. And then, the whole picture of the situation came back to him, the slates, the door, the chains, and a twelve year old child buried alive when that skinny girl fell into his arms, she had fainted at last and the Dresden Slates were freed with their Queen after years of being dormant and imprisoned in the darkness.

"Call a medic!" Adolf shouted coming out of the excavation with the child of purple hair in his arms. "Hurry!" he cried aloud and the scouts helped him get out, hurrying to get her into medical assistance. As he saw her been taken away by the government to a hospital he knew that that scene will be forever recorded in his mind.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Dresden, Germany, 1944

"Any response?" Adolf asked like everyday for the past year. The medic in charge of the case said no to him and he stayed beside the bed like he had done before trying to figure out what had happened to that girl whose emotions were apparently connected to the Slate they found and guard now on a secret underground lab where many experiments were done to it, finding in that time just some of the hidden power that rest on its surface and, in some cases, were linked to her. Who was her? Where does she come from? What happened to her? Who imprisoned her down there and chained her to the Dresden Slates? Somehow he knew but as he tried to recall, the images he conjured on his mind were swiped away.

He knew they were linked because in the past 390 days there had been incidents with the strange black blood that circulated in periods from her veins and made her be filled of spasms, shiver and turbulence on her limbs that created vortexes of energy around the big rock different from everyday basis. Whatever happened with her was reflected on it and viceversa, only that this last fact was not yet tested because of the little knowledge they had of the miracle maker Slate called by the name of the city where it was discovered.

He sighed and touched her forehead with his hand and left the hospital room to come back tomorrow.

On day 400th, she opened her purple eyes again.

* * *

Underground Lab

Dresden, Germany, 1944

"We´ve been progressing on some of the energy analysis of the Slates by using some lab mouses to canalise it, but many of them have died or give into exhaustion. Somedays the energy will not present itself or a tremendous amount of it would be freed, we are trying to find out more about it and we thought you maybe will helps us understand it and your own story..." Since she was awake again, she had been tested, cared for and given speeches and questions for her to answer, she remained silence every time, some called it trauma and other that maybe she was unable to communicate or understand the language, but she did understand it very well, she was able to speak all the tongues on the planet, she knew her story, why she ended up chained to the Dresden Slates, why she was left in Germany of all places, she remembered well her own story and she was just silence processing her last battle lost against her sister that left her in that condition, but, for how many years?

The man that rescued her and destroyed her shackles that bound her to the past was explaining the strange experiments they were doing to her heirloom, she watched it with a blanket on her shoulders from that glass above the lab they conditioned for their test and was overwhelmed at how little mankind knew of the real governors of fate on their own lives. Those experiments were useless and she watched the inscriptions on the rock, she knew them very well, she knew Dresden too well, he had imprisoned her, tortured her, talked to her, comfort her and give her warm everyday, but, for how many years?

"Year?" her throat was soar, her words sounded like dying birds and was surprised she remembered how to talk. Adolf was taken aback by the sudden sound of her chilly voice and saw that skinny body covered on the blanket with that messy purple hair and knew what she meant. He wanted to know the answer to the same question she was asking to herself on that moment and simply answered:

"1944". he saw how she closed her eyes maybe sinking in the weight of her years of confinement, but he saw she smiled wide and wildly, what was she thinking?

"And the United States of America will win this WW2 created by your own hand over chaos maybe or not knowing I've awakened. Well, bring it on! I'm here to rule over the east and sunrise of this bright world.

"What did you say?" and she opened her eyes, turned around and lent him her hand.

"My name is Meileadich VonHoukken, apparently I'm a 234 year old "fourteenth look like girl" owner of the Dresden Slate you are trying to unravel before my eyes. The thing is, Adolf K. Weissman, is that you already know the whole story by saying YES months ago. I lend you my hand now as you did back there when I was dying for years before, come on, take the hand of your Queen and open your mind to the new reality of the world governed by two selfish tennagers connected to two powerful rocks.

"What do you mean?" he outstretched his hand towards hers and saw her smile.

"That you, Adolf K. Weismann, have become my very first clansman and soon Dresden will bestow you with all the color of your kingly power when its power is fully loosen. Please, wake up, my King." and both their hands locked and he woke up to the memories of the long forgotten power and history of the world.

* * *

And Shiro looked into Mei's purple eyes awakening to their long forgotten memories.

"Dresden invited you to protect me as you were saving my life all those years ago and for my fortune you, Isana Yashiro, long time friend Adolf K. Weismann, said YES becoming the first king under my command and the first clansman I forgot I had…

"But how could both of us forget?

"I hope you are not regretting becoming my clansman." she joked with menacing gaze but Shiro smiled putting a hand behind his back saying no with his face. She sighed. "Remember the day of the Dresden bombing?

"How could I? My sister died that day in my arms and my kingly power protected me, that was the day the slates unleashed their power to protect part of my research, protect themselves, awaken again my powers and bestow me with my unknown color as the Silver and Immortal King...that power was given to me, to never die, because I accepted you and I somehow regret it that day, I lost all hope and wanted to be exterminated, you found me and I hated you and the Dresden Slates for that moment, you saw my sister and the destruction driven by the own chaos your sister was doing by mendling in the government and causing the war, we tried...we needed to...destroy the Dresden Slates and that is when everything is…

"Dresden protected himself when we both turned against him and all becomes blurry because I was punished just before your eyes, your powers betrayed you when you were trying to rescue me from what was happening to me and saw how blood came pouring from every pore on my skin, and then, you saw what happens when someone tries to destroy that rock, if you destroy it, you kill me and with me all of your memories and the essence of who you once were, and not just you but all the ones connected to it.

Silence.

"Meaning that…" said Kuroh watching Munakata and Shiro and Neko.

"That everyone in this room will cease to exist, I can't nail it, but I dare say that maybe the kings will be spared but their memories will be wiped out and they will not be able to recognize each other just like Shiro lost every memory about me until now. Their clansmen and I will surely die.

"Then how can we stop Nagare and his futile dream of releasing the slates power?

"Fight alongside with me, Nagare is not our true enemy and I'm his Queen, I know I will be able to make him understand where we stand and then we can do what you are planning: destroy Dresden but by Theocles Law. That is inevitable and war is upon us, the Copper Queen has already knocked on our door and this kind of dispute between my kings can't be happening, I will need you to clean up this mess of kingdom I rule before the westerns come and try to wipe us first.

"Where will we start?" asked Neko and Mei smiled.

"We shatter a perfect world.


End file.
